


Heaven For Everyone

by CillDaraCailin



Series: Robyn and Taron [12]
Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt, Love, Protection, Swearing, Teamwork, Togetherness, Trust, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 80,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillDaraCailin/pseuds/CillDaraCailin
Summary: After a tough shoot, Kingsman was finally ready to be shared with the world and Taron was very excited to put this particular work load behind him. He was even more excited to share his special night with Robyn but after an accident at work, she was feeling overly stressed and had yet to share in Taron's excitement or nerves.Heaven For Everyone is the next story in the Robyn and Taron series and follows on from where The Show Must Go On left off.
Relationships: Taron Egeron & Orginal Female Character
Series: Robyn and Taron [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738636
Comments: 52
Kudos: 21





	1. “Mules had nothing on me when it came to being stubborn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelys.  
> I am finally back with the next story in the Robyn and Taron series.   
> Hope you all enjoy this one  
> Suze :)  
> *Disclaimer, I dont know Taron or his family and this is only a piece of fiction*

Robyn groaned, cursed and then hissed in pain as she let go of the handle of her small case, switching to hold it with her left hand instead. She was tired, cranky and in no form for trying to battle her way once more through another airport crowd. Dublin was bad enough but Heathrow was always heaving and she walked with speed towards the exit of the baggage claim to get out into the fresh air outside the arrival’s hall.

Any excited thoughts of seeing Taron again were at the back of her mind and she yawned as she walked bringing her right hand to her face to rub her eyes, cringing again as a twinge seared through her right hand. Her last twenty-four hours had not been what she had expected and as she made her way through the airport, she felt very overdressed in her smart black pants and fitted white check suit jacket but she didn’t have time to change her clothes before she left for the airport. She was quickly getting very used to rushing when it was anything to do with traveling Taron but her rush this time was caused by her own misfortune.

She had spent the last eighteen odd hours sitting in the reception of a private medical clinic in Dublin waiting for an X-ray. It was her own fault really and when the outdoor gate to the garden of the creche slammed shut, she hadn’t been keeping an eye on it and she should have known better when the door was notorious for slamming closed with the wind. Just so happened her right hand rested on the metal door frame as the door slammed, catching her hand between the metal frame on both sides of the gate and her high pitch scream was loud enough for Emma to come running, thinking something had happened to one of the children who were outside playing. Emma quickly opened the gate and Robyn cradled her right hand, tears on cheeks as a sharp deep pain ran through her, a long black bruise already formed on the back of her hand and palm of her skin, her hand trembling in agony.

Robyn walked into the creche, Emma on her heels and ran the cold water in the sink in the kitchen, gingerly putting her hand under the cold spray, moaning as the light trickle of water hurt her.

“You need ice, not water.” Emma grabbed a cold compress from the fridge which they used for the children and wrapped it in a tea towel bringing it over to Robyn at the sink. “Here.”

Robyn let Emma wrap the compress around her hand but she cringed and whimpered as Emma placed too much pressure on her hand. “Ow stop.” She pulled her shaking hand away.

“Can you move your fingers.” Asked Emma as she guided Robyn to one of the chairs at the table, making her sit down, seeing her cheeks pale. With a hurtful sob Robyn carefully moved her fingers one by one but if she tried to close her hand it stretched agonisingly against the quickly deepening bruising.

“Robyn you need to go and get this hand checked out.” Emma placed the useless cold compress on the table and she then very carefully lifted her supervisors hand, turning it over. “It looks really bad Robyn.” Along with the black, blue and purple bruises that covered her hand, there was an obvious line of blood where the gate had actually broken the delicate skin of her hand on both sides.

Robyn looked to Emma with sad watery eyes. “Taron.” She said quietly, watching as her manager walked to the press to pull out a first aid box and put it on the table. Emma opened the black tabs and flicked the lid over, routing through all the plasters and bandages to pull out some antiseptic wipes. “The premier.” Robyn added in a whisper as Emma ripped open the first packet, taking the wipe out and gently took her hand, very carefully wiped the long graze with the antiseptic liquid feeling Robyn immediately try to pull her hand back but Emma kept a somewhat tight hold of her hand to prevent her from drawing it back to her chest.

“Taron is not going anywhere Robyn and will still be there whether you arrive tomorrow or Friday.”

“My flight is tomorrow!” Robyn cried.

“And weren’t you the one telling him only two days ago that his health comes first? So does yours. You need to get this seen too. Your fingers are shaking.”

“It hurts.” Robyn replied looking to her swollen and damaged hand, hissing as Emma hit a very tender spot on the palm of her hand with the antiseptic wipe.

“The most perfect sign that you need to go to the hospital.” Emma discarded the bloodied antiseptic wipes into the bin and picked up the instant ice pack which she crushed to activate the cold inside. She pulled some paper hand towels from the dispenser behind Robyn’s head and wrapped the ice pack in two towels on either side before she placed it on the back of Robyn’s hand, feeling her pull back again but she held her hand in place. “You need this. Your hand is swollen and the ice will help but more important you need a doctor.”

“Emma I will be sitting waiting for ages. This weekend is so important to Taron”

“And the weekend will still be there but your damaged hand may not. The bruising is turning black Robyn. I’d imagine you’ve done some sort of damage to your hand. You need to get it checked out and make sure you haven’t injured any of the tendons. That blasted gate.” Emma fumed.

“It was my own fault.” Robyn admitted. “I know well that the gate slams. I just wasn’t watching what I was doing.” She grumbled. “I should have been paying more attention.” Robyn took a long breathe. “Emma, I have to go to Taron. I promised him I would go. He has organised the whole weekend for me, helped Stella get me a dress, made plans with his publicist and organised the hotel too.”

“Robyn…”

“I need to see him Emma. He was still so ill on Monday morning when I left him. Talking on the phone is not the same as physically seeing him, even though I can hear the change in his voice, I need to actually see him.” Robyn looked to her manager. “I promised him Emma. The few days together are so important to him and he has been such a wonderful friend to me, coming to spend St Patrick’s Day in Kilcreen and then coming for RENT and coming early too and setting up the tent and...”

“Robyn…”

“It’s just something I have to do. Go and see him. Support him for his movie.”

Emma watched as the words ran from Robyn’s mouth, her whole body becoming overly fidgety as she spoke, her tone clear with yearning for the need to see Taron. “Robyn, I know how much your time with Taron means to you and how excited you have been for this weekend even more so after what happened last weekend. I know how much you love him, how this man means the world to you but this hand needs to be tended to by a doctor.”

“Emma…”

“Go to one of the swift care clinics Robyn. You have private health care insurance. You know they take half the time compared to a hospital.”

“Yeah I suppose.”

“There is no suppose Robyn. I am not letting you fly anywhere until you get this checked and I can easily get Taron’s phone number from your phone and tell him what happened.”

“Ok Ok no. No!” She repeated with a firmer tone. “Don’t call Taron. He doesn’t need to know. He has already been through enough.”

“So, who am I calling to take you to the hospital?”

It was her dad who drove her in, maybe speeding a little too fast to get her into a private clinic and once inside Robyn thought it would have been a quick visit but after she spoke to reception, she realised she was in for a long wait as the medical service was backed up. Robyn told her father to go home and she sat for five hours before she was even seen too, the doctor booking her in for an X-ray but that took another couple of hours and then she had to get an MRI of her hand too and as Robyn was picked up by her father once more just after ten am the next morning, she was completely pushed for time to get ready to fly to London to meet Taron. She was so thankful for having her case packed the night before and only had to throw in a few extra things, her dad driving her to airport to catch her flight. A flight she was fully intending on making despite her wrapped and swollen hand.

The doctor had summarised that her hand was not broken but very badly bruised and luckily the MRI scan had shown that she had not damaged any tendons but was going to be severely bruised for a few weeks, finding the use of her hand hard and painful until the bruising and swelling eased up. He had cleaned the straight line wound again and wrapped her hand loosely, not putting too much pressure on it and prescribed her some painkillers, advising her to keep it elevated in a sling when at home in the evening and to avoid using her right hand for a few days.

So far she had not kept her hand elevated and probably used it more than she should have and was struggling with only having the use of her left hand even though she naturally did things with her left hand but she was getting frustrated with everything around her and the fact that she hadn’t told Taron what had happened yet was weighing heavily on her mind especially after she had lectured him on keeping his health as his main priority. Even unlocking her phone was a problem as she used the finger print of the right index finger of her right hand normally but had to hold the phone her in throbbing hand and unlock it with the pin code now.

Thankfully having Taron on speed dial made things a little easier for her and she made her way into a little corner of the terminal to make her call so she didn’t have to try and pull her case with her sore hand.

“Hey chicken!”

His voice was light and excited and she held in the sigh she was desperate to make. His whole mood had lifted each day she had spoken to him and he was finally feeling like his old self, though he still coughed every now and again.

“Hey Taron.”

“So, you’ve landed then?”

“Yep. Heading for the exit. How has your morning been?”

“Tiring but good. Early morning TV is always a treat.” He replied with a chuckle. His recovery was quick as he didn’t leave the hotel bed in Paris until he had to get his flight to London and the complete rest and antibiotics quickly cleared his chest infection though he still found himself coughing at times, even doing so on live TV, apologising to the presenter afterwards.

“I am glad it went well Taron.” Robyn had hoped he wasn’t pushing himself again but she had been able to watch the interview on her phone while sitting in A&E and he was animate, smiling and laughing and it was a wonderful sight to see and hear. His whole face beamed and in a way, she was so glad he was caught coughing on camera as it further explained the truth in the story of why his press junket ended so suddenly. Once again, the media had been extremely accepting of Taron’s circumstances and Robyn’s visit to him, which came across as a very quick one, as no one did actually see her leave his hotel and her visit was only seen as a supportive gesture to Taron as he sat sick in his hotel room.

“Me too Robyn. I was dreading it to be honest especially after what happened in Paris but it was fine.”

She found a small smile on her lips, her right hand held against her chest as it throbbed. “I watched it.”

“You did?”

“Sure I did.”

“So you got up early to watch me on TV at seven.”

Robyn inwardly groaned as she nearly got caught up in her lie. “Of course I did Taron.” She quickly replied. “Biggest supporter, remember? And I watched it on my phone in bed cuddled with cwtch under the covers.”

He chuckled. “Yeah I know and I am glad cwtch saw it too. I miss that dinosaur.” Robyn found herself rolling her eyes at his comment. “Have you walked out of the exit yet?” He asked her.

“Not yet.”

“Ok well it won’t be Anthony this time picking you up. I have organised a different driver for you that will bring you to the hotel. He will be holding a sign with your name. He is called Clive.”

“That’s fine Taron. What time do you think you will arrive at?”

“Hopefully just before five. I have a few more phone interviews to do, to make up for missing the ones during the week.”

“Taron…”

He immediately heard the warning in her voice. “All organised last-minute Robyn once I was feeling so much better and I am happy to make up for the ones I missed. It’s an hour tops and then I will be on my way to you.” He heard the long sigh that came from her. “And I am free for the rest of the day and I have a dinner to make up to you.”

Robyn looked to her aching hand. She was really in no mood for dinner, trying to find something to wear and going out. She was exhausted with no sleep the night before and still trying to catch up on lost sleep over the weekend previous, she was desperate for a shower and a nap. “Let’s see how you go with your timing Taron.”

“I will be with you around five Robyn. It’s just after two thirty. Go and head to the hotel room and I will see you very soon.”

“Ok Taron.”

“Robyn are you ok? You seem, well I don’t know. Quiet. Not as argumentative with me as your normally are.”

“I am fine Taron.”

“You still nervous about tomorrow?”

“A little. Yeah.” She hoped her voice was steady. She was very nervous about the premier but right now it wasn’t her main concern. It was his reaction when he saw what had happened to her and how she hadn’t been upfront with him straight away. 

“Anything else I can say to ease your mind?” He asked with genuine concern and a softness to his voice.

Robyn felt even worse about her lie to him now. “You have been wonderful Taron. Just some jitters. They will pass.” She closed her eyes as a burning sensation travelled through her hand as she bent her fingers without thinking.

“I will be right beside you.”

“I know.”

Taron looked over his shoulder felt a hand rest there, Lyndsey behind him giving him a nod. “Robyn I gotta go but I will see you very soon ok? Go back to the hotel room and have a nap.”

“Naps are no fun my myself.” She replied, a little smirk on her lips, smiling as Taron laughed. “But I will raid the mini bar instead and watch the TV.”

“Sure Robyn. Go wild.”

“I will. See you soon rocketman.”

Robyn ended the call and awkwardly put her phone in her shoulder bag but dropped her case on the ground, followed by her bag which slipped off her shoulder. She cursed as all of her belongings ended up on the ground. Picking up her shoulder bag, she used her left hand to put it over her head and then swivel it around so the bag rested at her left hip. Reaching down she picked up her case and finally made her way out of baggage claim and into the arrivals hall where she immediately saw a very well-dressed man holding a sign with her name. She walked over to him.

“Hi I’m Robyn.”

“Miss Quinn. Nice to meet you. I am Clive.” He held out his right hand to shake hers and without thinking, Robyn did the same and she recoiled immediately as he shook her hand hard and she opened her fingers to let his hand go.

“Sorry. Sorry.” She quickly apologised. “I’ve hurt my hand.”

“Oh no sorry.” Clive instantly let go of her hand. “I have a strong handshake. Let me take your bag and we can get going to the hotel.”

“Great.” She gladly let him take her case, happy to not have to drag it any more. “Thank you.”

“This way.”

Robyn followed the driver out of the airport and to the set down only area where the blacked-out car was waiting for her. Clive opened the door for her, allowing her to get into the car while he took care of her case. She sat on the left side of the car so it would be easier for her to get her seatbelt on and once buckled in, realised she hadn’t taken her bag from off her shoulder, so unbuckled the seatbelt to take her bag off before strapping herself back in. Once she was finally ready for the car journey, Clive was back in the driver’s seat.

“It’ll be about an hour with traffic Robyn.”

“That’s ok Clive.”

“We will be there around half three.”

Robyn nodded and closed her eyes, laying her head back against the seat. One of the perks she was becoming very thankful for in knowing Taron was that she never had to drag a suitcase through the London underground any more and having him organise a driver to ferry her around was quickly something she was getting very accustomed to.

A fifty-minute driver later, Clive dropped her off at her hotel for her stay for the next two nights, passing her bag onto one of the staff at the hotel door. After she had thanked Clive, Robyn stood staring at the stone brick walls of the Montcalm hotel Taron had given her the details of at Marble Arch. It was another stunning hotel, with beautiful red brick walls and two pillars at the front glass entrance to the lobby. Robyn was suddenly glad she hadn’t had the chance to change out her work clothes because as she walked through the white marble lobby, decorated in fine and ornate gold details, she felt more suited to the hotel in her work clothes compared to her normal gear of jeans and a jumper. Her smart work clothes made her feel like she belonged in this extremely expensive hotel. The staff employee with her suitcase had already left it at reception for her and gave her a smile as she walked past him which she returned. Robyn approached the marble lit reception desk with a tired smile.

“Good afternoon ma’am.” The woman behind the desk smiled.

“I would like to check in please.” Robyn replied.

“Can I get the name of the booking please?”

“Sure. It’s Taron Egerton.”

The woman at the computer did a slight double take with the name she mentioned but typed Taron’s name into the computer, her eyes glancing to the lady in front of her before going back to the screen and typing some more. “Is there another name on the booking?” The receptionist asked.

Robyn looked to her. “Taron told me the booking was under his name. A room for two nights for two guests.”

“No other name?” She asked again.

“Maybe Robyn Quinn? That’s me.”

“Do you happen to have any ID on you?”

Robyn was way too tired to dealing with the uncalled attitude from the woman but opened her bag to pull out her purse, handing over her Irish driving licence. She waited as the receptionist looked to and from the photo on the pink piece of paper before she handed it back over.

“Ok so two nights in one of our Park Lane Suites.” The receptionist handed over a piece of paper. “Can you sign here please?”

Robyn looked to her right hand. Holding a pen was possible. Holding a pen tight enough to sign her name was going to be a problem but she refused to show the woman who stood in front of her, judging her, that she was incapable of signing her name. So with a shaky hand, ignoring the tremors of pain, she signed her name on the page, glancing at the price of the room for two nights, keeping her face as still as possible so her shock couldn’t be seen. The extravagance of the hotels she was getting to stay in had quickly upped its game and price and as she slid the paper back across the counter, she was wondering if Taron had paid for the stay from his own pocket. She watched as the receptionist typed some more into the computer. “And you are a guest of Mr. Egerton?”

“I am his friend who is staying with him at the hotel for the next two nights.” Robyn replied.

“So his guest?”

“His friend.” Robyn said with a firm tone. “Shall I just ring Taron for you to let him confirmed his reservation?”

“No need. I have you both here.”

“Fantastic. So I can check in then.”

The receptionist looked to her with a raised eyebrow. “Just getting your keys sorted now.”

“Wonderful.”

With a few more clicks her keyboard, an impatient sound coming from the typing, Robyn waited for about twenty seconds before the room card keys were pushed her way. “All checked in. Room three three three, third floor. With your booking, you have full use of the wellness centre, pool and gym. There is also a free spa treatment included in your booking which you can arrange by dialling nine on your phone. That will put you directly through the to the wellness centre and spa. Your suite also gives you access to the club lounge and the breakfast buffet as well as reservations for dinner and lunch in our Crescent restaurant which you can book through us here at reception. You can take the lifts to the left to the third floor to get to your room.” The receptionist looked to Robyn. “Do you know what time Mr Egerton will be arriving at?” She asked with a wicked smile.

“I am not actually too sure. Mr Egerton is quite busy at the moment and his schedule is not running to a timed plan but as I know what room we are in; I can easily give him a quick phone call to let him know and he can just come on up to our room. No point in him calling to reception when I can just contact him myself.” Robyn slid the keys towards her and picked them up. “Anything else I need to know?”

“Are you Robyn?” Another woman came to stand behind the reception desk with a badge that said ‘manager’ on it. “Robyn Quinn?”

Robyn looked to the smartly dressed lady and nodded. “Yeah I am.”

“My name is Cleo. I am one of the managers here at the hotel. Taron called earlier. Wanted to make sure your check in went as smooth as possible explaining he was caught up in work and would be arriving later. Everything ok for you so far?”

Robyn looked to the first receptionist with a slight smirk and then back to the manager. “Everything has been fine so far thank you.”

“Good. I am glad. Taron has also asked me to keep one of the room keys here at reception for him. He will get it when he arrives and then he can let himself into the room. Said something about naps.”

Robyn felt her cheeks blush but handed back one of the keys. “That is fine by me.”

“So anything I can do for you Robyn?”

“At the moment, no thank you.”

“Well if you need anything please don’t hesitate to call reception. Gloria here will be very happy to help you or myself. Would you like some help with your bag to your room?”

“Do you know, I think I can manage it myself thanks.”

“Please enjoy all our facilities Robyn. You have full access to the spa too.”

“Gloria was telling me about that.” She looked to the receptionist who was flushed red with her annoyance. “I might wait until Taron arrives before we both decide to use your spa facilities. After his day of work, he might enjoy a dip in the pool.”

“Sure. It opens till nine anyway so you have lots of time to take a wander to it and please do take a swim. The pool is heated.”

Robyn smiled. “We might just do that. Thank you so very much.” She looked to Gloria with a grin. “I will be sure to call if I need anything.”

Making sure to take her case with her left hand, Robyn turned away from reception feeling a sense of accomplishment and victory and walked to the lifts, though now without the distraction of the smart-arse receptionist, her focus was back on how tired she felt and how her hand still ached. Once in the lift she pressed the button for floor number three and when the door opened on the third floor, she was met with a stark dark contrast to the brightness of the white lobby downstairs. The corridors had black walls, doors and ceiling, the carpet a black colour too and although it should have made the hotel seem gloomy and dull, the spotlighting in the ceiling and along the floor added a second layer of colour and light and it was spotless. Robyn walked down the soft carpet, feeling it bounce under her feet and she could only grin as she reached room three three three, the corner room.

“Bloody corner rooms.” She murmured letting go of her case. Her injured hand was making the easiest of tasks, like holding her belongings and opening a hotel door impossible but somehow, she managed to hold the key against the black lock and a little white light appeared letting her know the door was unlocked. Now faced with another every day task of opening the door, Robyn pushed down on the handle with her left hand and used her hip to hold the door open while she grabbed her case and almost stumbled into the room.

She stopped and stared in front of her, the door closing of its own accord behind her. Leaving the case where it was, Robyn walked further into the room. In front of her was a large living area with a very comfortable looking two-seater grey couch, desk, TV mounted to the wall and coffee table, a bottle of champagne sitting in an ice bucket with two glasses on it. To her left and behind her a bathroom, with full size bath come shower, toilet and sink. It was spacious and elegant, little touches like a plant and some pictures on the wall to add some more dept to the room. The window was large and let natural light in through the net curtain, dark gold curtains pushed back against the cream colour walls.

“Where is the bed?” Robyn asked out loud. “Only a chair.” She noticed another door to her right. “Couldn’t be.”

She opened it and walked through and her jaw dropped. To her right was not only a very large bed but a very large four poster bed with curtains. The wooden frame had dark brown curtains with a white checked pattern and they matched the yellow and brown bedding and pillows. Robyn walked into the room and tried to take everything in around her. She headed straight for the bed, her hands running down the curtains. She had never seen a four-poster bed before, let alone have the opportunity to sleep in one and she definitely would have made a run and jump on the bed if she knew both hands could catch herself but she wouldn’t risk the move. She walked to windows, the brown and yellow curtains matching in with the bedding perfectly. Taking a glance out the windows, their view was of some street of London but if she looked to her left, she could see Marble Arch through the curtains, Hyde Park behind it. She strolled past the bed and quickly realised there was another bathroom in the suite and again black was the main colour of focus with white furnishings, another full-sized bath and rainfall shower.

“Your gonna love that Taron.” Robyn mused as she leaned against the doorframe. She looked to her right and regretted the glance to the mirror. She looked a fright, her hair in a very messy bun, with no make-up on and deep black circles under her eyes. “No wonder Gloria was so bitchy. Least my clothes look good.”

Robyn headed back into the separate living area and just stood, trying to comprehend what on earth was going on with her life lately. Before she met Taron, she could happily stay in the cheapest hotel with a single bed, no room to move and the tiniest bathroom but now she was in a hotel room that was nearly bigger than her living room and kitchen together. It would never be something she could chose herself, never being able to afford it and she was quite happy to stay in the tiny rooms but taking her adventures with Taron opened her eyes to what a life of luxury actually looked like and when he was willing to share it with her, she was going to enjoy it.

She walked to her case and pulled it into the bedroom. She moved to put it on her side of the bed, looking to the bedside locker and frowned. On the locker was a tablet sitting on a silver alarm clock. She bent to look at it more clearly and the screen displayed what looked to be different functions for the room such as lights, air-conditioning and room service.

“Not touching that.” She said out loud, sitting on the side of the bed, dropping her shoulder bag into the bed, taking her phone out. She sent Taron a quick text to tell him she was checked in and settling in the room. She stood up and slightly kicked her case so it fell to the ground the right way up. She unzipped it and pulled out her toiletry bag and some more cosier clothes. She stuffed her swimsuit back into her case understanding now why Taron had asked her to bring it. The hotel had a pool which he obviously wanted them to make use of but she wasn’t too sure how that was going to work out now with her busted hand.

Robyn had to make two runs to the bathroom with all of her belongings, becoming seriously hindered by not being able to put pressure on her right hand and once she had everything she needed, closed the bathroom door and turned on the rainfall shower. It was going to be a struggle to strip and re-dress but she was going to have to find a way because her hand was going to be out of use for a least a week before she could even try to use it properly. It was certainly going to make for an interesting weekend.

Taron was giddy as he sat in the car on the way to hotel and the smile couldn’t be wiped from his face, Lyndsey teasing him as they parted ways until tomorrow.

“I like you like this. I definitely like you like this better than four days ago.”

“Don’t remind me.” Taron was still completely ashamed of the mess he had gotten himself into in Paris and was happy to try and make up some of the interviews he missed out on over the phone especially that he felt so much better, apart from an odd cough and had caught up on his sleep, his whole face bright now that his overtiredness had left him. “I am excited to see Robyn, actually properly see her this time.”

“‘Cos you didn’t see her last time?” Lyndsey asked with a grin, seeing Taron’s face flush. “I was in the hotel room in Paris with you too and I know the hotel you chose has a pool Taron.” She laughed as his neck turned red too. “So, going for a swim later?” He didn’t answer her as he pulled his jacket on. “Go and enjoy your time with her. I will meet you outside the hotel tomorrow at nine am sharp.”

Now as Taron sat in the car, the nerves that were missing from Paris were back with full vengeance and along with his nerves were his butterflies and he was very fidgety in the car and couldn’t sit still. Paris was a blur to him but this weekend was one he had been ready and waiting for, for weeks. Even before he had asked Robyn to go with him, he was ready for this premier. His health scare in Paris had opened his eyes to a lot of things and the most important one was that he knew without a doubt that Robyn was in love with him. Her affection and devotedness to him, where she put every ounce of energy she had into looking after him made it more than obvious to him. This weekend was his chance to return the favour and it was his mission to make her feel as comfortable as possible, especially as she stepped completely out of her comfort zone once again. Having him go visit her was an entirely different situation to her coming to see him for one of his events and this one wasn’t just a little red-carpet event. It was an official move premier complete with what could be described as an overwhelming media presence and Taron only wanted Robyn to feel safe.

Bringing his right hand to his mouth he coughed three times. It still lingered in his chest, normally appearing after a lot of talking or strenuous movement and his cough turned to a slight yawn. He looked out the window as he felt the car slowing down, the car pulling into the hotel he had organised for the next two nights. He had spent Wednesday at home in his flat, mostly sleeping and tiding but when Lyndsey asked if he wanted a hotel organised for the premier, Taron had to think about it for a little while. He decided in the end to book a really nice hotel for himself and Robyn for two nights, and not just a room but a suite so they would both have the space they needed to get ready the next day but more so for Robyn to get ready. Stella had a whole Friday plan in place while he was working and he was sure Stella was going to need to the space of a suite. His flat was not ideal and although not overly far from London, the hotel was much closer for travelling to Leicester Square and keeping the hotel close, meant that if they chose to leave early, their bed for the night was not too far away. He then planned to bring Robyn to his flat on Saturday so he could show her around and just relax the whole day together.

The car stopped and Taron opened the door to let himself out, thanking the driver for taking his case out for him. The Montcalm hotel was definitely one of the more extravagant hotels in London’s Bayswater district but Taron had wanted something really special for Robyn, though knew in his heart that she wasn’t any way materialistic. However, he was happy to spoil her. He wanted to spoil her.

“Thanks.” He said to the driver who had brought him from his early afternoon work to the hotel and he walked through the glass doors into the bright lobby, making his way to reception.

“Good afternoon and welcome to the Montcalm Marble Arch.” The receptionist gave him a wide smile. “How can I help you today Mr. Egerton.”

Taron felt his breathe hitch at the back of his throat. He should be used to being recognised but it still always made him slightly nervous. “I just want to check in and grab the key to my room. I know my friend has already checked in.”

“Of course. That is no problem at all. My name is Gloria and I will be able to help you with anything you need.”

“I would just like the key to my room please.”

“Sure.”

Taron watched as the woman typed on her keyboard and could feel a little frustration and annoyance building inside him. He just wanted to see Robyn and all he needed was the key to the room, having already rang the hotel earlier to ask them to keep a key at reception so he could get into his room quietly himself without disturbing Robyn if she was sleeping. He tried to hold the angry puff of air in, but it left his lips loudly. He felt like he was standing for more than a minute before she even looked to him.

“So, your guest…”

“My friend.” He quickly interrupted.

“Your friend has already checked in.”

“I know. I have been speaking with her. Can I just have my key please?” Taron asked again.

“Gloria, there is a bit of a queue forming there. Do you need help checking this man in?”

Taron looked to the second woman who walked behind reception. Glancing to her name tag, it read Cleo, the word ‘manager’ under her name. He recognised the name from the phone call he made earlier.

He took a step to his right, so he was standing more in front of the manager. “I would just like the key to my room please. I rang earlier about keeping one of the keys to my room. My friend Robyn has already checked in.”

“Yes, Mr Egerton, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I have your key right here.” Cleo reached under the desk to take the key for his room and handed it to him. “Room three three three on the third floor. Like I said to Robyn, if you need anything at all please just call down to reception and Gloria will be happy to help you out.”

Taron looked to the other woman behind the reception and shook his head. “I think Robyn and I will be ok thank you.”

Cleo looked to Gloria and then to Taron, immediately picking up on the tense atmosphere. “If you need anything at all Taron, dial zero and you can ask for myself Cleo or Stewart. We will be very happy to answer any question you have.”

“Thank you.”

Holding the key card in his left hand, Taron grabbed his case and quickly walked away from the desk, trying to turn his mood around before he saw Robyn. He was thoroughly irritated by the unprofessional behaviour of the hotels receptionist and hoped Robyn hadn’t been subjected the same nonsense. Standing in the lift, he shook his annoyance off and turned his thoughts to seeing Robyn. His excitement for the premier along with the nerves had grown and he was so ready to get dressed up with her again and share with her the movie he had finished filming because of her quick actions eight months ago.

Once out of the lift, he strolled down the dark carpet, following the numbers until he reached the suite. He knew he had maybe gone a little overboard with the suite for himself and Robyn, both having stayed in a so-called normal hotel room before but for the special occasion of a movie premier it just added to the excitement of the weekend and he just kept telling himself that the extra space would be used. He was just sorry he hadn’t been there to see Robyn’s reaction when she walked into the room because he knew it would have been a good one. He also knew their next hug was going to be an amazing one and Taron was determined to make it a tight one, ready to put his everything into hugging her, knowing it would say more than his words could for her actions last weekend.

Robyn definitely struggled a little in the shower. Not as much as she thought she was going to and that was probably down to the fact that she didn’t wash her hair. She managed to get dressed into a pair of jeans except she unexpectedly had found herself in a slight predicament with the back strap her bra. She had closed the strap but once she had pulled it up and fixed the shoulder straps, quickly realised that the back strap was twisted around and itchy and uncomfortable and she couldn’t turn her right hand the right way she needed to open it and she was so tired at everything taking so much extra effort. Her head turned at she heard her name called and recognised the soft tones of a calming male Welsh accent.

“Hey Taron.” She called back very relieved to hear him.

He had wandered into the living space and then into the bedroom. Once he didn’t see her curled up on the bed, he called her name, Taron hearing her answer him from the bathroom.

“Come out when you are ready chicken. I am gonna chill on the bed.” Taron took two steps to the bed when he stopped when he heard Robyn reply.

“Actually, could you come and help me please?”

He looked to the closed bathroom door. “Robyn?” He was completely taken aback by her answer.

“The door is unlocked. It’s ok. I kinda need your help.”

Taron shrugged his shoulders and walked to the bathroom door and opened it, shielding his eyes a little with his hand. “Robyn?” He heard her laugh a little and answer him.

“You can look Taron.”

Taking his hand away from his face, Robyn stood in front of him with her t-shirt half on, covering the front of her body. Her hair was tied up is a very messy bun, messier than normal and her face was a mix of frustration and weariness. “Can you help me?”

“Of course. What do you need?”

Robyn turned around so her back was facing him. “Can you open the back of my bra strap and close it again for me? It is all twisted.”

Taron stood shocked for a few seconds at what Robyn was asking him to do and knew she felt the hesitation from him but she turned around so her back was to him.

“Please Taron?” She looked at his reflection in the large mirror. “It’s all screwy and I can’t fix it.”

“Yeah sure of course.” He stepped closer to her. He had been in this position before, having to move her bra straps when he was cleaning her shoulder wound in Florida but he hadn’t quite been asked to actually open her bra but as he looked to the lacey black material, he could see what Robyn meant about it being screwy. The right strap was twisted around awkwardly and he couldn’t imagine it was comfortable for her. He slipped his index and middle fingers behind the soft material of Robyn’s bra and with the help of his thumbs unhooked it and then turned the right strap around it sat flat against her back. “Which row do you want it hooked into Robyn?” He asked her.

“Second please.”

As she asked him, Taron closed the hooks back in place. “All done.”

“Thank you Taron.” Feeling immediately more comfortable, Robyn used her left hand to hold the neck of t-shirt and slipped her head through, again using her left hand to fix her stripped t-shirt on her body, before she turned to Taron who was looking at her with a half grin and confused face.

“So, Robyn what is going on?” He asked her. “I mean I am sure hooking a bra is a skill a woman learns as a young teenage girl.”

“Probably the same time as teenage boy.” She chuckled back but Taron didn’t laugh.

“Robyn what is going on? You have been so different on the phone all day. You just seem a little deflated.” He reached to take her hands but she took a quick step back, Taron’s face becoming worried. “Robyn.” His eyes widened as she held up her right hand to him. “Fuck Robyn.” He reached over and very carefully took her hand in his much larger one. “What happened?” He didn’t miss how she wouldn’t look at him as she spoke.

“The side gate to the garden in creche slammed on my hand. The wind caught it and my hand was still on the metal frame when it slammed.”

“Robyn…” Taron’s voice was barely audible. His eyes were glued to the painful looking bruises on her hand. He had seen her hand black and blue from when she had given him CPR before but as he turned her hand over, her previous dark bruises were nothing compared to what she had now. Along with the discolouration on her skin, was a long thin welt front and back, red raw and extremely sore looking. Deep multi-layered discolouration’s of black, purple and very dark blue marred her hand and when he went to touch her skin, she pulled her hand back immediately. “Sorry, sorry sweetheart. Robyn this looks really bad.”

Robyn finally looked at Taron and apart from looking so rested and healthy, he looked extremely worried and concerned. His eyes were wide and beautiful and they pierced through her. “I had it checked out by a doctor. Nothing broken, no tendon damage. Just really bruised.”

“When did this happen?” He asked her lightly taking her fingers in his. “Sorry chicken, I didn’t hear you?”

Robyn had whispered the word but closed her eyes as she repeated the word a little louder. “Yesterday.”

Taron looked to her. “Yesterday.” He ran what he hoped was the lightest of strokes over her hand. “You saw a doctor?” He watched her nod. “Dr Greene?”

Once again, Taron completely surprised Robyn with how much he listened to her, how he remembered the name of the doctor who she had brought him to see, who took his stitches out. She looked back to her hand as she answered him. “No not Dr Greene.”

Taron put his left hand under Robyn’s chin to make her look at him. “Robyn, did you go to the hospital?”

She looked to her hand again. “Yeah I did. Well not so much a hospital but a clinic for those with private health insurance.”

“And?”

Robyn was a little distracted by the very delicate movements of Taron’s thumb over her knuckles, his touch soft and staying away from the hurt part of her hand and it took her a moment to answer him. “Sat for a long time to wait for an X-ray and then for an MRI. All clear. Just bruised.”

Taron looked to her, finally making eye contact and keeping her eye contact, seeing the pain in her eyes along with an intense tiredness on her face. “How long?”

“Most of yesterday afternoon and all night.”

“Jesus Robyn.”

“I am fine Taron. I will be fine. Just makes doing things a lot awkward.”

Taron suddenly stopped his thumbs moving. “Yesterday.” He mused. “Robyn, I spoke to you earlier on and you didn’t mention this happened. I even asked you if you were ok.” He dropped her hand carefully, taking a slight step backwards. “You didn’t tell me yesterday either.”

“Taron…”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He took another step back so he was standing in the bathroom doorway. “Isn’t this something you should have told me happened?”

“Taron…” Robyn moved to take a step to him but again he moved back and could immediately feel the change in his mood and this was exactly what she worried about happening, how his reaction was going to be.

“You should have called me yesterday.” He said to her, an obvious hint of irritation in his voice. “You think this is something you couldn’t tell me? That I wouldn’t want to know?”

“No Taron, of course not.”

“After everything we have been through Robyn and you couldn’t tell me that you were in hospital all night getting an X-ray and MRI for your hand which you have severely hurt?” He turned and walked into the bedroom. “Jesus Robyn.” He stopped in front of the bed and turned back to look at her. “So, it’s ok for you to come running to me when my publicist calls you but you can’t call me when you need me? When you need someone?”

Robyn followed him out into the bedroom. “Taron…”

“No Robyn. It’s fine for you to do all these things for me but you won’t let me do them for you? You don’t even think I would like to know that you had hurt yourself, that maybe you needed someone to talk to? To be there for you?”

“It was late Taron.”

“You said afternoon too. Could have called me then.” He sat on the edge of the bed. “Not like I was doing anything at home in my flat after my flight home from Paris yesterday morning. I lay in bed watching TV.”

Robyn stood a few steps away from him. His tone had now turned from slight anger to disappointment and hurt. “Taron…”

“You just ran to me Robyn. You literally ran in your heels in Paris to come to help me and you held me for nearly two days straight but you won’t even give me the option to return the favour to you.”

“Taron…”

“I mightn’t have been able to run to you Robyn but to talk to you in the phone, to keep you company while you sat in the hospital, I could have done that. Like I said, I wasn’t doing anything else yesterday.”

“Taron I…”

“You need to get over this Robyn. This trust issue you have because it is just closing you off to anyone who wants to help you and soon no one will want to even try because you won’t let them in.”

As soon as Taron said the words and Robyn’s whole face changed, tears forming in her eyes and he knew he had completely messed up. Even more so when she turned without a word and walked to the door of the bedroom, opened it, walked out and slammed it with a bang.

“Fuck.” Taron cursed, wincing as the door slammed, running his hand up and down his face and then through his hair. He knew he was in trouble and had said words he knew Robyn would never forgive him for, words he could never take back.


	2. “Everything that happens to you matters to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love for this story already!
> 
> Suze xx

Robyn wiped her eyes as soon as she slammed the door and started to walk. She didn’t know where she was going and when she looked down and saw her bare feet, she realised she didn’t have the option to go outside so when she reached the lift, she pressed the button for the club lounge and prayed she would be allowed in. Her jeans were flared at the bottom so they mostly covered her feet and they couldn’t be seen so she probably could get away with chancing her arm and getting into the lounge. Her blue stripped t-shirt was definitely not club lounge attire but as the lift dinged to say she had arrived at the private lounge, she held her head high. Once the lift opened, she was met with a crystal clean cream carpet, bright lights and a mahogany reception desk. Still keeping her posture strong, Robyn walked out of the lift and to the counter.

“Good evening ma’am.” The immaculate dressed man behind the reception acknowledged her with a slight frown and did well to hide his shock at her appearance. “Welcome to the club lounge. Can I please have your room number?”

“Sure. It is three three three.”

The man typed into his computer and then returned to Robyn with a wide smile. “Miss Quinn.” Robyn nodded. “How can I help you this evening?”

Robyn heard the complete change in his voice, his face and manner and figured the name next to hers on the room booking made all the difference. “Could I sit at a table, get a drink?”

“Of course. If you would like to follow me.”

The man pulled a black leather-bound book from behind him and then walked out around the reception. “Anywhere in particular would you like to sit?” He asked her.

“Somewhere quiet, in a corner.”

“Of course. I have the perfect table.”

Robyn kept her eyes straight ahead as she walked, ignoring the looks from the very well-dressed hotel guests that gazed her way and kept right on the heels of the club lounge receptionist, taking in from the corner of her eyes the sleek leather furniture of the lounge and glass tables. She was thrilled when she was showed to a green leather couch with gold cushions right out of the way in a corner at the very back left of the lounge.

“Is this ok for you?”

“Perfect. Thank you.”

Robyn moved to sit on the couch, crossing her legs at her ankles, keeping her feet tucked in so they couldn’t be seen. The man left the bar menu on the glass coffee table. “That is our wine list and...”

“Can I just get a double vodka straight up please?” Robyn asked interrupting him.

Although, she knew he was startled by her drink of choice, he nodded. “Sure of course. I will pass your order onto your server and he will be right back with your drink.”

“Thank you.”

Once the receptionist was out of sight, taking the wine list with him, Robyn ran her hands up into her hair, knowing she was making it messier than it already was. Tears dripped down her cheeks and she saw one travel down her nose and slowly fall off onto the carpet under her. Her breathing quickened and she pulled shaking hands from her hair, wiping her eyes roughly. She was still taking it all in. What Taron had said to her. How easily he turned her worst fears against her, threw back in her face her own anxiety and doubts about her own weaknesses and it was something she never thought he would say to her. Not after how he had reacted on St Patrick’s Day, how he had hugged her so tightly, worried his actions had upset her. Back then they hadn’t but now, now his words had hurt her deeply.

She threw herself back in the chair and sighed heavily. As much as Taron’s words stung her, Robyn knew she was as much to blame for his reaction. He had reacted as she thought he would have when she hadn’t been up front and honest with him and told him what had happened to her and she couldn’t fault him for being angry and upset with her and he was right. Robyn had dropped everything in Paris to help him and stayed with him for nearly two days, watching over everything he did, taking care of his every need and she couldn’t even call him to tell him over the phone that she had hurt her hand. It was the simplest of things she could have done and she didn’t do it. She didn’t want to worry him and that was her biggest weakness. She had become to accustomed to being on her own, to caring for herself and not depending on anyone, that for her to open up and share her worries with someone was hard for her and she kicking herself for not letting Taron in. She was so ashamed of herself for not contacting Taron. He had proven his love for her, his friendship and had on countless occasions been a support to her, a confident and a wonderful caring man and her shame deepened. He had been everything to her lately and he was right. She rushed to Paris to help him but wouldn’t treat him with the same courtesy of letting him care and look after her, even through the simplest motion of just talking over the phone. As she sat in the hospital, she desperately wanted to call him, to hear his voice, to have someone apart from her parents ask how she was and it was her own miserable and single-minded stubbornness that stopped her.

“Here you go.”

Robyn heard the light clink of the glass on the table and looked up to see her drink placed in front of her. She immediately reached forward and downed the clear liquid in one go. She knew her behaviour was out of character for her and very un-lady like for the upmarket hotel she was in but it didn’t stop her from ordering another drink, the waiter only nodding at her request.

The straight up alcohol burned her throat and hit her empty stomach quickly and a second drink was not a good idea but Robyn’s mind was in pain. Everyone had told her not to let her past experiences jeopardise her future ones and she had just done the worst thing possible and that was walk out on Taron when he was only concerned about her. A sob left her and she curled up onto the couch, her head going into her hands again. This weekend had suddenly taken a complete turn for the worst and her excitement of seeing Taron and spending some time with him, time that equalled to more than forty-eight hours with him, was evaporating very quickly. She shivered with not only the cold as she sat in her jeans, t-shirt and bare feet but also with the wounded pitiful state she was in.

Taron flung himself back onto the bed and cursed once more. He was playing his words to Robyn over and over in his head and he was so upset and furious with himself. He knew how hurt Robyn had been in the past, how her trust was something that was earned and he knew he had earned it, she had even told him so and it took one sentence to break it. Even though he was mad at himself, he was also really hurt by her actions, by how she hadn’t called him to tell him she had been injured and sat in a hospital all night. He sat up and sighed hard. This was not the way he had expected their reunion to go and he had yet to get his desperately needed hug.

“Taron…” He scolded himself as he stood up and paced around the room, trying to sort his thoughts out. His mother had warned him to be very careful with Robyn but within the space of five seconds he had really upset her. Robyn was the least selfish person he had ever met and she never did something harmful intentionally and as he further thought about her reluctance to tell him what had happened, she was doing it to more than likely protect him. “Taron you…” He stopped pacing as his feet kicked Robyn’s case which was open on the floor. Her converse lay still laced up on top of her clothes, garments that definitely looked like work clothes and more snippets of Robyn’s last few hours were quickly building into a story for him. It was becoming clear as day that once again she had rushed to come and see him and straight from a hospital no less.

He picked up her converse and her bag from the bed and headed for the door. He could only pray she still wasn’t angry with him and that they weren’t headed for a heated argument because it wasn’t what he wanted. He needed to speak to her and apologise and ask her why she didn’t talk to him when she is always so willing to give her all to him.

Knowing she had no shoes on, Taron made his way to reception first, having a glance around, avoiding the looks from the overbearing receptionist, trying to find Robyn. He went to the spa and wandered around every floor until he was back in the lift starting to fret a little and stared at all the buttons for the floors. He pressed the one for the club lounge and once he said his room number to the receptionist, a smile met him.

“Miss Quinn is already here. Would you like me to sit you with her?”

“Please.”

Taron’s heart raced as he followed the man towards the very back of the lounge and there sitting on the green leather couch, tucked into the corner was Robyn, her eyes focused on a clear glass in her hands which she brought to her mouth and swallowed the last of the liquid inside.

“Thanks.” He said to the receptionist watching as the waiter brought another glass with clear liquid to Robyn.

Her second vodka went down a lot easier and as the waiter placed the third glass in front of her, Robyn could feel the Welshman’s presence before he even spoke.

“I will have one of those too please.” Taron accepted the nod from the waiter and moved a little closer to her. He knew she had no shoes on and held out her converse to her. “Thought you might need these.”

Robyn took the smallest of looks to what he was handing to her and when she saw him with her shoes, she swallowed hard. She took them from him and untucked her legs so she could pull her shoes on.

“And here is your bag.”

Robyn didn’t look to Taron this time but reached out towards him and felt him press the handle of the bag into her hand. She took it and placed it on her right side, cradling her aching right hand in her left. She felt the couch move and heard the squeak of the leather as he sat down. The space between them was the furthest they have ever sat from each other since they met and the silence was horrible.

The glass was placed on the coffee table as the waiter left his drink order behind and Taron reached for it, drinking it straight down, coughing once he had swallowed. The vodka didn’t come as a surprise to him but the double did and it hurt his newly healed throat as he swallowed and he knew mixing the alcohol with the antibiotics he was still taking was a terrible idea but before Robyn could reach for her glass, he took it and drank the alcohol down too, wincing with the taste, not knowing how many drinks she had already consumed in the ten minutes since they had spoken. He was glad to have taken two away from her though.

She watched him from the corner of her eye and he drank the two double vodka’s quickly, Robyn cringing as she watched his face wince with the alcohol. He placed the second empty glass beside the first and sat back into couch, his hands tucked under his arms. She didn’t look at him and continued to hold her aching hand in her left. Even though he had barely been sitting for about thirty seconds, Robyn was almost disturbed by the silence between them and she couldn’t take it anymore.

“I am sorry Taron.” She whispered.

Her broken words had him beside her and wrapping his left arm around her shoulders, bringing her body into his, hugging her close to him. “Please don’t apologise. I am such a fucking idiot Robyn. I am the one who needs to be sorry.” He felt her cuddle into him and he gently started to rub her right arm up and down, feeling a chill on her skin and the goosebumps on her arms. “What is it with you and being cold and not wearing jumpers.” He took his arm away from her and started to open the buttons of his dark check shirt, taking it off and draping it around her. “Come on chicken, give me some help here. Arms in.”

Robyn moved forwards on the couch and slipped her arms into Taron’s shirt, the material still warm from his body and pulled it tight around her with two hands, a long sorrowful groan leaving her lips as she forgot about her injured hand. She felt Taron move to sit right beside her again, taking her hand in his, feeling her fingers shaking once more after the sear of pain she felt.

“Robyn?”

“I’m ok.” She replied. “It just fucking hurts.”

“Do you have painkillers?” He asked her gently, gripping her fingers softly into his, making sure he stayed away from her sore hand. He saw her nod. “And you’ve been drinking straight vodka?”

“You still taking your antibiotics?” She returned.

“I didn’t know that was vodka.” He answered with a slight grin. “Ok well I didn’t know they were double vodkas.” Taron looked at her. “Robyn I am so sorry for what I said.” She went to interrupt him but he continued. “I had no right to say that to you, especially when I know why it is hard for you to trust people and I know you trust me; I do Robyn. I just can’t understand why wouldn’t call me. Robyn I am always at the end of a phone for you, the way you are always there for me, are constantly there for me but I cannot express how sorry I am. I let my anger and frustration come out in the worst way with words. I don’t have that tact you have.”

“I shouldn’t have stormed out Taron.” Robyn covered his right hand which was holding her bruised one, with her left one. “That was unfair on you.”

“You were mad and an appropriate response to what I said.”

“No, it wasn’t.” She replied. “It was childish and not the way an adult should deal with her feelings. Your words did hurt me but then I realised that you had every right to say them because I wasn’t being fair to you by not telling you what happened to my hand and you were right about me having every opportunity to call you, that you could have taken the call and I should have rung you. I desperately wanted too.”

“Robyn why didn’t you?” He breathed. He watched as she stopped stroking the back of his hand. “You were worried I was still ill, that what happened to you was not as important compared to what happened to me in Paris. That you sitting in a hospital, getting an X-ray and MRI scan, being worried you had really damaged your hand was something you had to protect me from knowing because you knew I was back to work today and tomorrow, nervous and anxious about tomorrow evening and you didn’t want to burden me more?”

Robyn had to look at him. “I am sorry.” She muttered under her breathe.

“You’re a nut job you know that right?” Taron moved so he could wrap his arm around her again, pulling her close into his left side. “It’s ok to let people worry about you. It’s ok to believe in the trust of others, of me sweetheart. I love you way too much for me to think anything but highly of you. Robyn, you can hear my heart racing. It’s beating because of you.” He kissed her head. “I am so sorry about the words. I let my emotions get too far.”

“Never apologise for you emotions Taron. Never.”

“I am still really sorry Robyn. I was so excited to see you and then it all just blew up.”

Robyn smiled as she sat close beside him. “I am sorry.” She repeated to him. “I was so happy to be coming back to see you too and I absolutely trust you and I am still learning to let people in.”

“Sweetheart, a proper friendship, a loving friendship works both ways where the two can depend on each other, can turn to each other and know the other is there for them no matter what. Robyn you give everything you have to me. Last weekend I was an utter mess and you just took care of me without question. I need you to let me do the same for you when you need some help, someone to talk to. I happily would have talked to you all night when you sat wating in the clinic. I am not going to run Robyn if you ask for help.” He leaned in to kiss her temple. “I am not him.” He whispered into her skin.

Robyn buried her face into his shoulder, swallowing the lump in her throat. “I know.” She reached for his left hand with her left hand so she could give his hand a squeeze. “I know.” She said more firmly. “I am sorry for walking out.”

Taron chuckled. “Definitely a first for you.” He agreed. “And like I said, I understand why.”

“Still wasn’t the right thing to do.” She insisted.

“Long forgotten.” He assured her. “So, your hand is really ok?”

“It is.” She could hear the internal sigh he was holding onto with her very brief reply. “The X-ray came back clear with no broken bones but the doctor wanted to get an MRI to check for tendon damage because the bruising was so dark. That came back clear too. He cleaned the thin wound and wrapped it loosely with a bandage, prescribed some pain killers.”

“How long until you have full use of it again?” He asked.

“The doctor said it will take about forty-eight hours before all the swelling goes down. My hand will remain very bruised and then for as long as that takes to heal, it takes, the bruising fading as it does so. Initially at least a week and then after that just depends on me.”

“On you?”

“On me not using it.”

“Bet that is going well.”

“Terrific.” She answered sarcastically. “I am naturally right-handed but complete a lot of tasks with my left hand however it’s amazing when little simple things like fixing your own bloody bra become a frustrating issue”

Taron laughed a little. “I got you covered there Robyn.”

She rolled her eyes. “I couldn’t stretch my hand back without it throbbing to pull the strap back around to fix it myself.”

“Coming here probably has not been easy.” He felt her lift her head from his shoulder so she could look at him.

“I can use my fingers but sometimes they pull on the sore skin and even when I don’t move it, I can feel it throb. I’d imagine the best way to explain it to you would be to compare it to when you bruised your ribs. Any movement too fast or bending the wrong way just stung. Same for my hand.”

“Just a pity you use your hands constantly.” He pouted a little.

“And what is that sad look for?”

“Head massages.” He answered his lips in a sad smile.

“I have two hands Taron.” She lifted her left hand to reach up to his head, giving his scalp a deep scratch. “Still possible.” She took her hand from his hair sighing.

“What’s that horrible sad sigh for?” He asked her.

“It’s so stupid.” She muttered.

“If it makes you sound like that it is not stupid Robyn. It is very important to you. What is it?”

Robyn looked to his concerned face and then to her hand, her eyes glancing up to him once more. “You’re going to laugh at me.”

“Robyn Rose Quinn. I love you and would never.”

“Because I had to go to the hospital, my evening was obviously changed and well I ended up sitting in a clinic for a few hours.”

“And?”

“I had made a hair appointment for after work yesterday to get my hair done and it never happened. I had to cancel it.” Robyn took in his slightly confused look, watching his forehead frown a little. “I wanted to get my hair done for the premier, to get the highlights topped up, to be ‘camera ready’.” Robyn air quoted very grimly with her left hand.

Taron quickly got the point. “Robyn…”

“Yeah I know Taron, I know but it would have been nice to have gotten the chance to fix my hair before tomorrow evening.”

Taron nodded, left her disappointment there and gave her left shoulder a comforting squeeze. “You get any sleep?”

“You know the answer to that.”

“Yeah I do. The private clinic really took all night?”

“I honestly thought it would have been quicker but apparently there was a backlog. Dad was going to drive me to A&E in the nearest hospital but I was in bits and just wanted to be seen to so stayed where I was.”

“It looks so sore Robyn.” Taron extremely carefully lifted her right hand onto his leg, brushing his index finger over the skin on her wrist. “You really bruise terribly easily.”

“My hand was caught between two metal door frames Taron. It was a strong wallop I got.” The soothing motion on her wrist felt glorious on her skin and she very much appreciated how he kept away even from the lightest of the bruising on her hand. “It constantly twinges.” Robyn tried to hold her yawn in, but she struggled to hold it in.

“And you are exhausted, as always lately.”

She laughed. “Quite a pair we are huh.”

“Indeed.”

The waiter approached their quiet corner. “Anything else I can get you both to drink?” He asked politely.

“I think we will skip the vodka, thank you.” Taron grinned. “But we will take a slice of your chocolate fudge cake from the dessert menu from the restaurant instead please with two scoops of vanilla ice cream on the side and two spoons.”

“Of course, Mr Egerton. No problem at all. Can I get you both a drink too?”

“I will take a cappuccino and Robyn will have a peach iced tea please.”

“Sure. I will get those for you too.” The waiter turned with a nod and made his way back towards the bar.

“Taron, I don’t think you can get chocolate cake in the lounge.”

He gave her a cheeky grin. “Sometimes I might just take advantage of my name to get things like chocolate fudge cake from the restaurant into the bar.”

Robyn giggled. “You are terrible. That poor waiter having to fulfil your request for cake.”

“I got it for you.”

“Sure, for me.”

“Mostly for you.” He changed his words. “But that’s the perks of booking a suite at a hotel like this Robyn and getting to sit in a private lounge. You ask for something, you get it.”

“So, if I asked for a packet of tayto and a flake, I could get them?”

Taron laughed hard. “Might be pushing the boundaries there Robyn, but if you decided you wanted to have breakfast for dinner, I am sure it can be arranged.”

“But you are ‘the Taron Egerton’.”

Taron laughed again, so glad to see a little sparkle back in her tired eyes, to hear her laugh, to have her sitting next to him smiling. “Let’s chance pancakes for dinner first before we ask for Irish crisps and chocolate.”

“Don’t need to ask. I have some in my case.”

Taron laughed even harder, giving her shoulder another squeeze. “I have missed you. I missed this. I didn’t have any of this last weekend.”

“No, you didn’t but it is so good to see you back to yourself.”

“I told you happy go lucky Taron would be back on Thursday.” He grinned his grin fading, as he coughed a little.

“Still lingering around?”

“A little yeah. After I talk too much or laugh too hard but I feel so much better Robyn. I never, never want to feel so ill like that again. It was horrid.”

“Yes, it was.” She agreed, moving her right hand to cover her mouth as she yawned, wincing with the speed of the movement of her hand. She hissed as she inhaled sharply, feeling Taron’s whole body freeze beside her. “I’m fine. I just forget. It’s still so raw.”

“How did you manage to get dressed?”

“With a lot of shuffling around. Thanks for bringing my shoes and my bag.”

“Figured you would like your shoes, wasn’t too sure about the bag and just brought it.” He watched as she yawned again, hoping she didn’t catch his little sigh. “You ready for a nap?”

“I think a sleep is on the cards to be honest Taron.”

“You are probably still tired from the weekend. You didn’t sleep much with me in Paris.”

“I know I always say I can function on little sleep but I think this time, not so much.”

“Let’s eat the cake and then head back to the room.” Robyn nodded agreeing, raising her left hand to cover her mouth as she yawned once more. “Or we could take the cake back to the room with us.”

“I think I want to have it here. I mean you made the poor waiter get it and this lounge is lovely.”

Taron chuckled at her choice of words for the lounge. “It is pretty nice and private.” He was still aching for his hug but knew it was something he was going to have to wait for. He settled for just lightly holding her right hand with his, palm to palm, keeping any direct pressure from her skin. “Are you sure you are ok Robyn? I know your hand aches and you are shattered but you still seem so down. Everything ok with work?”

Robyn leaned her cheek against his shoulder. “Work is good. It is really just my hand. It stops be from doing so much.” She paused. “From being in control.” She admitted, finally speaking the honest truth. “I hate not being in control of things Taron. I don’t like having to depend on others for the simplest things like not being able to put on my own bloody underwear. It is so unnerving for me. It makes me so nervous.”

Taron gently swung his left arm around her shoulders. “My wonderful head strong and stubborn Robyn.” He whispered into her hair, still lightly scented from her shampoo. “I know how independent you are, how important it is for you to be in control as you call it and I understand Robyn, I really do but I just don’t want you to feel that you have no one around you, no one you can turn to outside of your parents, your best friends. You can still be strong but ask for some help and it not be seen as a weakness. You have told me many times that I need to talk about my emotions, to not bottle things up and it isn’t weakness. It is a strength. I don’t want you to change who you are. I love your strength and the way you handle yourself but I also know everyone needs someone to turn too, to talk to, to hug and we both know I give the best squishy hugs.” Taron gave her shoulder a soft squeeze. “At the musical a few weeks ago, you let me in during the interval and I know you needed the hug then, the words of comfort. My job and my work commitments do not make my need for comfort any less important than yours and if you need to ring me Robyn for any reason, you bloody do it ok? I am here for you. Always, just as I know you are always there for me.”

When Taron had moved his arm to give her a sideways hug, Robyn hid her face into his chest, listening to his sincere and earnest words and his strong beating heart. He was as warm as always and comfortable. He was always comfortable and as she felt her eyes welling up, she nodded against him, not for the first time with Taron, her words failed her.

“Good and I hope you are fully aware that tomorrow, Stella will be in control of everything.”

Robyn smiled into his black t-shirt. “To be fair you have had me forewarned about that and honestly, it’s probably a good thing. I don’t think I could do my make-up left-handed and my hair hasn’t a hope this weekend.” She gave his right side a light rub with her left hand, her right still resting on his lap. “Thank you Taron. I am trying, I promise I am.”

“I don’t want to you change Robyn. I never want that. Just keep me in the loop ok?” He very lightly placed his left hand over her right, keeping the weight of his off hers. “And I am here for you this weekend. You need to tie your shoelaces? I’m on it. Need help to brush your hair? I got it. Need to unhook your bra? I can do that too.”

Robyn chuckled hard against him. “I don’t open my shoelaces; I can use my left hand for my hair and maybe I’ll just not wear a bra.” Her words made him laugh hard and loudly and she moved to sit up, his arm still around her shoulders. “That is such a beautiful sound. I missed that last weekend.”

He smiled more. “Me too.”

“Your management was ok about all the interviews?” She asked him.

“Yeah they were. Wasn’t really much they could do but I got a bit of a telling off.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing I didn’t deserve and I have made up some of the interviews today and I am going to make up some more tomorrow and before you say anything, I promise I am not pushing myself. I am meeting Lyndsey at nine for two hours of skype interviews and then Matthew, Colin and I have our panel for the London press. Then after one I have some more skype calls.”

“For how long?” Robyn asked him.

“Another two hours or so and please don’t make that sigh Robyn. It’s the right thing to do after last weekend and I need to make up for my own actions. I will be back in the hotel by four to get ready for the premier.”

“Your voice will be gone by tomorrow night.”

He smiled again. “Still putting me first chicken.”

“Always.” She replied.

“It’s nothing new Robyn. Red carpet interviews and then the movie.”

“And afterparty.”

“Which we will both decide if we want to attend during our evening. There is no pressure for me to go. Like you said, my voice could be gone and even though I am feeling much better and even with all the sleep, I still feel tired in the evening so let’s just see what happens.”

“Sure. Sounds good to me. What time is Stella coming for my make over?”

Taron laughed again. “Stella will be coming to help you get ready around one.”

“One?” Robyn exclaimed. “One? What is she planning to do for five hours Taron?” Robyn sat up from his arm.

“Something about hair and make-up?” Taron pondered. “And she needs to make sure the dress fits you perfectly and has time to make alterations if she needs too.”

“She hasn’t gotten it wrong yet.”

Taron smiled shyly. “This dress is, well it’s a little different from the blue one, or the other one. It’s special.”

Robyn moved again so she could face him a little. “Taron…”

“I promise you will love it.”

Robyn went to reply but the waiter arrived back with a tray and Taron’s drink and dessert order. He placed Taron’s coffee in front of him along with a ceramic dish filled with white and brown sugar cubes and then placed Robyn’s iced tea in front of her too. He then put a white square plate, one large slice of glistening chocolate cake on it, two perfectly round scoops of ice cream either side of it, a dusting of gold glitter on the plate. “And two spoons.”

“Thank you.” Taron nodded to the waiter.

“Enjoy.”

Taron looked to Robyn who was grinning. “Instagram worthy.” She chuckled. “But it is better than my key lime pie.”

“Or cookies.”

Taron moved forward to lift the spoons and handed one to her. “A big spoon I am afraid.” He chuckled.

“For cake, I will take any spoon.”

Taron then lifted the plate and brought it closer to them, holding it in his left hand so they could share the rich chocolate dessert. “I probably should have gotten you something more filling than cake. Have you eaten anything since your lunch break yesterday?”

“One of the nurses grabbed me a sandwich from the clinic around mid-night last night.”

“Good. At least it was something.”

“Yeah I didn’t eat it though.” She could feel his eyes staring at her. “Wasn’t hungry.” She lifted the spoon in her left hand and dug it into the cake. “I know Taron. I know.” She ate the cake and dipped the spoon into the ice cream. “Eat the cake.”

Giving her a look he knew she avoided, Taron ate some of the cake too, closing his eyes with the taste of the chocolate sponge. “Might be eating a lot of this dessert this weekend.”

“Fine by me.”

The cake didn’t last long on the plate, Taron making sure Robyn got the last bite in and he placed the empty plate back on the table, picking up Robyn’s ice tea to give to her before he added two sugars to his coffee, sitting back in the couch his hands wrapped around the cup.

“Do you think we will ever get to see each other without a rush for a flight, a visit to a doctor or anything like that?” Robyn asked him.

“Don’t you think that is just our norm Robyn? It is how we met. Seems to be our way.”

“Just one visit.”

“Maybe our next one.” He said taking a drink from his cup.

“One we have yet to organise.”

“Might be easier for us now.” Taron replied after taking another drink of coffee.

“How so?”

“Matthew has finalised our filming locations.” Taron stretched to put his cup back on the table, then taking Robyn’s glass from her too putting it beside his cup.

“I am still drinking that.” She said with a frown.

“So our filming locations.” He continued. “Are in London and Belfast.”

He knew taking their drinks away was a smart idea because as soon as the word Belfast left his lips, Robyn had thrown her arms around his neck in a tight hug, his whole body laughing as she gave him a squeeze, tighter with her left hand than her right. Taron already knew that a sound stage in London was going to be used for filming but he had only found out that morning that Belfast was the chosen location for all exterior scenes as well as some others and Taron was very excited to tell Robyn that he would be filming so close to her. He knew Belfast was only about a two-hour drive from Kilcreen and it would be so much easier for them to actually see each other now, get more time together.

“In Belfast?” She repeated.

“Yep. We will be moving to and fro from London but there will be some considerable time spent in Belfast too.” Taron moved his head to kiss her cheek. “I figured this would be your reaction, hence I put our drinks back on the coffee table.”

“I will be able to see you every weekend now.” Robyn laughed.

Taron chuckled at her enthusiasm. “Maybe not every weekend chicken. I do have to work.”

“Pfft. Work, smurk.” She replied. “Every weekend.”

Feeding off her excitement Taron nodded against her. “Every other weekend.”

“We will be so close Taron.” Robyn couldn’t wipe the smile from her face. To hear how close Taron was going to be her, how she could just drive to see him in half the time it took her to take a flight to go and see him, just made her ridiculously happy. “I will have to thank Matthew.”

“He did it for the location for the movie. Not for you.”

“Meh.” Robyn answered him. “I will still thank him.” She gave his back one last squeeze and moved away from him, still grinning. “So, when do you head to Belfast?”

Taron moved to pick up his cup and Robyn’s glass and settled himself before he spoke. “We are going to shoot some stuff in London first so I don’t think the move across will be until June. So, you will have to find a way to entertain yourself for a few weekends until then though maybe keep the weekend after your birthday free.” He winked as he took a long drink from his cup, grinning at Robyn’s face. “You did tell me I would never forget your birthday and I haven’t.”

“What are you planning?” She asked him, smiling widely as he tapped her nose.

“Stuff.”

Robyn rolled her eyes and then finished her drink, moving back in the couch, resting her right hand on her lap. The playful conversation with Taron was a great distraction from the constant pain in her hand but now as they settled back, it was all she could feel. Taron could see her mood change and wrapped her arm around her shoulders again.

“When did you last take your painkillers?” He asked her.

“Before my shower. They have kicked in. I know because although it hurts, it doesn’t hurt as bad. It will just take time.”

“You not sleeping or eating probably hasn’t helped.”

Robyn smiled a little. “We are on this role reversal thing again.”

“Surely it’s my turn at this stage to take care of you and I promised you this weekend I would.”

“I am supposed to be making sure you are ok to work. I told your mother I would.”

Taron groaned at the mention of his mam. “Let’s not even. I am in for such an ear clip when I see her.”

“Got your lecture?”

“And more. She was so angry with me.”

“Love how a mother can still be angry at her grown children.” Robyn chuckled.

“And I am ok to work. I saw a doctor this morning. Lyndsey organised a check-up for me. Doctor gave me a full once over. Lungs are clear and good; chest is clear and good and my throat is all healed up.”

“Cough is still lingering though.” Robyn interrupted.

“And the doctor said that was normal after a serious chest infection and like I told you, only after a lot of talking it happens. A little bit at night when I lay down. I have still been sleeping slightly sitting up just to be sure. I am free for the evening Robyn. Then yes I have to work tomorrow but I am all yours for the rest of the weekend and on Saturday we are going to sit on my couch in my flat and watch movie’s all day.”

“I love that idea.”

Taron hugged her closer to him ready to change the subject and move on. “So, you up for a swim?”

“And I have been waiting for that too.” She laughed. “I couldn’t figure out why you wanted me to bring my swimming suit.”

“May as well take advantage of the amenities of the hotel.”

Robyn held up her hand. “Don’t think I can swim with this.”

Taron took his arms from her shoulders and held her hand in his two, holding it very carefully. “We can wrap it in a plastic bag like you did my arm when I took a bath at yours.”

“You had stitches.”

“And you don’t. You should be ok. I can help you into your suit.” He grinned.

Robyn laughed a little. “You wish. I can manage.”

“So that’s a yes then?”

“Sure, why not. It will help wake me up a bit too.”

“Oh, shit Robyn. Maybe you would like to just go back to the room and sleep instead. Especially after last night.”

“Nah I am ok. What will it be? Two hours? I can last until then. Actually, I think a swim sounds like a nice idea. Couldn’t tell you the last time I had a swim.”

“Been a while for me too.”

“Probably Florida.” Robyn thought out loud and looked at Taron, eyes wide, hoping her mention of Florida wasn’t going to bring back upsetting memories for him. “The morning of the day in the 7/11. I would go for a swim in the ocean before I went to work, so yeah that morning.”

“My last swim was with you in Aber.” Taron chuckled as he stood up, holding out his hand for her to take.

“You call that a swim?” Robyn asked as she took his hand and he helped her up from the couch, swinging her bag over her head.

“Sure. We were in the water and swimming. It counts.” He linked his arm with hers and together they walked out of their private little corner and through the lounge, a few looks heading their way as they walked past the other guests in the bar. Having already speed walked through the bar in her bare feet, walking back wearing Taron’s shirt was a breeze to her and they both thanked the receptionist as they walked past, heading for the lift.


	3. “Needing protection isn't a bad thing. It's proof that there are people that care for you.”

Once back inside the room, they took a bathroom each to get changed into. When Robyn came out of the bathroom in the bedroom, Taron was sitting up on the bed flicking through the TV channels. He gave her a sympathetic look, knowing how long it took her to get changed into her suit and back into her jeans, her face saying it all.

“I am keeping this shirt for the time being.” She said holding up his shirt. “You can have it back on Sunday.”

Taron grinned as she pulled it on over her blue vertical stripped swimsuit. “Sure. It’s yours.”

“Thank you.” Robyn came to stand at the bed, taking in Taron’s cosy stance as he lay, dressed in his black t-shirt, red swim shorts and runners. “So, you ready to go?”

“Yep. I figured we could take our swim and head back here to shower and change. It is easier for the two of us with two bathrooms.”

“That’s fine with me.”

Taron grabbed the card key for the room and they made their way towards the lifts, Robyn pressing button number five for the spa and wellness centre. She had definitely chosen the right suit to bring with her and with the round neck and back of the suit, it was a breeze to put on and she had found it so much easier getting dressed then after she had taken her shower earlier but it still took her time to get back into her jeans. As she stood next to Taron, she could feel little nervous flutters in her stomach as the lift moved and she took a little side glance to him as he leaned against the lift, looking incredible comfortable and at ease. He looked happy and well and had a little smile on his lips, like he knew she was looking his way, the small smile just for her.

It was easy for him to smile, dressed in his swim shorts. Robyn had seen Taron in just his boxer shorts before, even having him cuddle right up against her dressed in little or nothing last weekend but for her, it was different. Wearing shorts and a t-shirt was so different than wearing a figure-hugging swimsuit and although they had been locked in numerous embraces over the last few months, Robyn sure Taron was quite happy to take in her curves and use them to his advantage, like last weekend as his head rested on her chest but she was still nervous about stripping off, her own insecurities coming forth. In saying that though, the pictures that appeared of them together in the papers made her smile and she liked how the dresses flattered her and even though she was giving Taron some teasing over the dress, she was very excited to see what was in store for her. However, it didn’t stop her from being a little nervous about being in a swimsuit with him. She had chosen her favourite one, blue in colour with vertical stripes and it came with that extra hidden support she was always thankful for and as she did a circle in the bathroom to make sure the suit was sitting right, she did smile a little. While she knew Taron was going to get a kick out of her costume, she was quite looking forward to having a lazy swim with him too. The red shorts sat low on his hips and she had to stop herself from biting her lip with a little excited anticipation of seeing him splashing about in the pool.

The lift dinging open brought her out of her thoughts and she walked with Taron towards the white glass door entrance of the spa, which he held open for her. She thanked him and waited for him to close to the door behind him so they could walk to reception together.

“Does every amenity have its own reception?” She whispered to him, seeing his lips pull into a smile which he had to try and cover as they approached the marble counter.

“Welcome to the wellness spa. How can I help you?” Asked the neatly dressed woman in a pristine white spa uniform behind the counter.

“We would just like to use your pool please.” Taron explained.

“Sure of course. You have actually picked a perfect time. There is no one using the pool at the moment. Can I just get your room number please?”

“It’s three three three.”

The receptionist typed in her computer and smiled. “Mr Egerton, Miss Quinn, if you would like to follow me, I can show you to the dressing rooms.”

Robyn grinned at Taron as he rose an eyebrow her way mouthing ‘Mr Egerton and Miss Quinn’ before they followed the woman through another white door.

“Men’s dressing rooms to your left and women to your right. Along with the pool is a steam room and sauna and a jacuzzi and some cosy chairs to sit and relax in. You can give me any valuables you would like to be kept behind reception and use the lockers in the dressing rooms for your clothes. In each locker there are some towels you can use but if you need some more there are shelves around the pool which hold extra towels. If you need anything at all, please don’t hesitate to ask any of the staff around the spa.”

“Thank you. Could you hold onto our room key for us?” Taron asked as he handed it over.

“Of course. Anything else?”

“No that’s it thank you.”

The woman smiled. “Well please go and enjoy your swim.”

They waited until the receptionist had left before they turned to each other smiling.

“Meet you at the pool?” Robyn asked.

“See you in two.” Taron agreed.

“Yeah give me longer than two.” She held up her sore hand, making Taron smile more.

“Sure.”

They parted ways and while Taron entered the male changing room. Robyn made her way into the female one. Bright and spotlessly clean, the changing room was as elegant as the rest of the hotel with cosy chairs as well as waterproof seating along a wall, full size lockers on the opposite side, large showers behind white doors ready for use too. Robyn picked a locker at the end of the row and opened it, reading the instructions for locking it as she opened the buttons on Taron’s shirt. It was so much easier to pull on his shirt, than trying to shimmy into one of her fitted t-shirts so she was happy he told her to use it. Once she popped a code into the electric lock, making sure it actually worked, Robyn opened the locker again and took out one of the large white towels, leaving it on the bench while she stripped down, having to sit down to get her jeans off. She was getting better at using her left hand, still cringing when she put too much pressure on her right and once she had closed the locker door, she picked up the towel and held it in front of her as she made her way through the door that said ‘pool’. On entering the warm heated room, Robyn saw two black deck chairs side by side in a little alcove. To the right of the chair, some steps that led to the round jacuzzi. The whole pool area was empty, no one using the facilities but she could hear the splash of water and saw some more steps in front of so made her way up them to the actual pool. Small in size, it was barely long enough to complete a full length in no more than five strokes but Taron was doing his best to swim some lengths of the pool. Robyn walked toward the spa chairs and left her towel next to his and made her way slowly around the edge of the pool. With his head under the water, he had yet to see her and it was only when he stopped at the deeper end of the pool and look up, did he see her, a wonderful smile filling his face.

Taron rarely got the chance to use the pool of any of the hotels he stayed in and as he strolled into the pool area, his towel thrown over his shoulder, he wondered why he didn’t do this more often. “Probably because you are sleeping.” He said to himself as he dropped his towel on the chair, turning to look to the rectangle shaped pool. It wasn’t exactly what he would call a pool and definitely suited for the spa nature of the wellness centre more so than for swimming but he was going to at least try and get a swim in. He walked to the edge of the water and sat down, dipping his legs in, sighing as the heat of the water met his skin, before using his arms to lower his whole-body in. Chest deep, Taron took to swim a little across the pool, easing himself into water, thinking to himself that this was a perfect idea.

He moved to the deeper end of the pool and took to swimming the length of the pool, making it in six easy strokes and he turned and swam back the other way. He continued to swim up and down and he lost count after a while as it didn’t take him long to reach either side but he kept up his pace and movement as his thoughts turned to Robyn. He wanted to be angry at her for not talking to him about what happened to her hand but when he had been so thoughtless with his words, he figured their actions cancelled each other out and when she was completely honest with him about needing to be in control of everything, he could finally understand so much more a little bit of her thought process and the way her mind worked. Warped and perhaps damaged from the last couple of years, he couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for how she struggled to let others help her but she was trying and it was all he could ask for.

Lifting his head from the water, stopping at the deeper end of the pool. Taron ran his hands through his wet hair and looked up to see Robyn smiling his way and his swallowed the lump in his throat. Of course, he had an ulterior motive for the swim and as Robyn stood near him in a simple but stunning blue stripped suit, he was very proud of himself for thinking to ask her to bring one with her so they could take a swim. He had been getting closer and closer to her body over the last few weeks and those curves he loved to hug and hold were only further accentuated in her swimming costume and as she stood at the opposite end of the pool, she looked beautiful. He had caught a glimpse of Robyn in her suit as she strolled out of the bathroom in the suite and he prayed she hadn’t seen his stomach rise with his quick inhale of breath. He couldn’t understand it but Robyn’s subtle way of dressing, her simple style always made his stomach fizz and his heart jump. Her favourite V-neck tops showed more of her skin compared to the slightly high round neck of her suit but the form fitting material made those curves he adored pop and he had to shuffle his hips on the bed a little as she pulled on his shirt on hoping she hadn’t seen how he adjusted himself and now as she stood grinning at him as she stood at the steps, he was really chuffed with himself for suggesting the swim.

“So, you getting in?” He asked as he waded through the water towards the shallower end of the pool and the steps.

“Thought I might just watch you for a while.” She answered back watching the water drip down his body as he moved towards her.

“Alright, get in here.” He held out his right hand to her and she took it with her left, stepping carefully into the water, Taron holding onto her hand tight until she was settled on the tiled floor of the pool. He heard her sigh. “Heated pool. Better than the ocean in Aber, right?”

She smiled a little. “I loved the ocean in Aber.” Robyn walked in the water, keeping her right hand out of the pool, feeling Taron right beside her. “But the heated pool is nice. Don’t let me stop your swim.”

“Not much of a swim.” He admitted. “Hard to get a decent stroke in.” Taron followed Robyn as she made her way to the deeper end of the pool, noticing that she was keeping her hand out of the water. Once at the end, she let her arms rest on the edge of the tiled pool, Taron copying her stance. “You should be ok to get your hand wet Robyn.”

“Yeah I know but the chlorine is gonna sting a little.”

Hearing the slight worry in her voice, a quick plan formed in his mind. “Stay here. I will be back in two minutes.”

Taron lifted his body out of the water in one heave and once on his feet walked away from the pool and down the steps, Robyn watching with interest as he left her. With no idea what he was up too, Robyn leaned her head on her arms, letting her body just float in the water. It was actually pretty soothing floating in the pool, the trickle of water peaceful to her ears. She closed her eyes and felt her whole body relax into the heated water around her.

On hearing some footsteps after a while, she lifted her head to see Taron walking back up the steps, holding something in his hands. He made his way to the chair where he left his towel and then headed back her way, sitting beside her, dipping his legs into the pool.

“Can I have your hand please?” Robyn lifted her right hand to him.

“What you got there?” She asked him as he very gently dried her hand with the towel, making sure to get any drips he could see on her skin.

“I asked the receptionist for something I could wrap your hand in. I explained you had hurt it and were worried about getting it wet so she gave me these.” Satisfied her hand was dry, Taron held up the bottle of waterproof spray plaster and a bandage. “Now she did say this was more for smaller cuts but it is worth the try so you don’t have to hold your hand constantly up.” He let her hand rest on the towel and pulled the lid off the bottle, testing the spray on the towel first getting a feel for how fast the clear liquid came out. “You ok for this?”

“Absolutely.” She agreed. “I am willing to try anything.”

With a nod, Taron lifted her hand and aimed the nozzle for the spray towards the palm of her hand and gently pressed down, the plaster covering the thin wound on both sides of her hand. He knew even with the light pressure he was using on the nozzle, the spray itself was hurting her a little and he was as quick as he could be with his movements, hoping he had covered every part of the cut. Once he was satisfied, he put the can down and replaced the lid, still holding her hand lightly. “She said this will protect the cut for a day or two and just naturally dissolve itself, so you won’t have to worry as much about getting your hand wet now.”

“I have seen these but never used them.” Robyn picked up the can and skimmed over the instructions. “Can’t use it with the kids.” As Taron waited for the plaster to dry, he was running the tips of his fingers up and down her arm. “And don’t think it would have worked for you in Florida.”

Taron chuckled. “Definitely not.” He touched the plaster. “Feels dry and has dried clear too.”

“I am glad. Don’t need to draw more attention to this tomorrow night.”

Taron frowned. “Aren’t you the one always telling me that we shouldn’t care what the media think? You’ve hurt your hand. Just the way it is.”

“Yeah I suppose.”

Taron eased himself into the water beside her and placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her around so they faced each other. “I am going to give you a squishy hug now ok?”

“Ok.” She agreed quietly, allowing him to close the gap between them and feeling him pull her into him for a hug. The water splashed a little between them as they hugged each other close, Robyn really feeling Taron place his arms around her tight. She rested her cheek on his chest, under his chin and sighed against him, locking her arms around his upper back, making sure to keep her right hand out of the water. It was comfort she craved, feeling completely sorry for herself, her tiredness just making her over emotional at the moment and when she felt Taron kissing her head, she sighed again. “Thanks Taron.”

“Hugs make everything better.” He said. When he felt he should have been distracted by their current state of dress, he was more concerned about Robyn. He knew she was tired but she still seemed down even with the jokes and laughter. “Robyn…”

“I’m ok Taron. It’s just been a week of everything and you really haven’t seen this overly emotional side of me yet. It does exist.”

Taron chuckled. “I was beginning to wonder if you were part robot.” He laughed harder when she splashed his back with the pool water. “I know last weekend was tough on you and I know I worried you terribly and tomorrow evening is playing on your mind too and this is why you talk to me Robyn so these emotions don’t build up. I know you have Claire and Shane and Darragh and Emma and your parents but me and you Robyn, we have this connection that makes our relationship different and we can share anything and everything with each other. Robyn do you think you would let any other man fix your bra strap? Or I would willingly lay in the arms of a woman in just my boxer shorts who I didn’t have a deep connection with?” He felt her shake her head into his shoulder. “No, we wouldn’t. I am here for you, always.”

The pool water was touching her chin as she hugged Taron tight and she nodded against him again. “You will have your feisty Robyn back tomorrow, promise.”

Taron laughed again. “I love every Robyn I see.” He assured her. “Please don’t close yourself off to me.” He whispered into her hair.

Robyn moved her head away from his chest to look at his face, earnest and sad, she could see the emotion of his words in his eyes. She lifted her left hand from under the water on his back and placed it on his right cheek, standing on her toes to kiss his forehead. “I won’t.” She kissed his head again. “I promise.”

“Now I don’t need to hear about every period cramp or how you cried, again, at that movie you love to watch. You can save that for Claire!”

Robyn pulled her hands from him and with one hard push on his chest with her left hand, caught Taron off guard and he lost his balance on the pool tiles and fell backwards into the water, a large splash lifting as he went under. When he surfaced, Robyn was grinning, a genuine grin on her face at his soaked state, water running down his face from his wet hair. “Funny Robyn.”

“You said you wanted to go for a swim.” She returned with a giggle. She stepped to him and reached up to run her hands through her hair, her right moving a little slower than her left. “Thank you Taron.”

“So, are you finished with the horseplay now and I can finish wrapping this hand?”

“And then horseplay can resume?” Robyn asked with a large grin, which made Taron smile. He was delighted to see her smile and joke and he hoped she would keep her promise to him and though he kept his excitement in as he told Robyn about his move to Belfast in the next month, he was just as made up about the closer move to her as she was. It meant he would be able to take more trips to see her and watch out for her and he knew with the emotional demands of the script, he would be taking perhaps a little advantage of their closeness too.

“You want to hurt your other hand?” He asked her as they made their way back to the edge of the pool.

“Yeah maybe not. Don’t want to leave you without your head massages this weekend.”

“Not an option this weekend.” He agreed as he took her hand and dried it with the towel and picked up the bandage. “Seems pointless I know but it’s an extra layer of protection for you.” He very carefully wrapped her hand, making sure he didn’t pull the bandage too tight, but also that it wouldn’t fall off. He secured it with a safety pin and took a look at his handiwork, smiling. “Not bad at all.”

Robyn ran her fingers over new newly wrapped hand. She didn’t want to tell him that the spray of the liquid plaster stung initially and at one point the bandage pulled tightly against her hand but the feelings in her stomach as his honest need to care for her were becoming overwhelming and her heart swelled with love for him. “Thank you Taron.”

“Let me bring this back and then we can see if it worked.”

Getting out of the pool again, Taron carefully walked back toward the reception while Robyn turned around, letting the palm of her hand rest on the surface of the pool water before pressing it under the water. The bandage darkened immediately as it soaked up the water but her hand didn’t sting or hurt more than it already was and she grinned. When she was hugging Taron, she had kept it out of the water as best she could and it had only gotten a bit wet as she dragged her hands through his wet hair. Now her hand was completely submerged and it was only as she moved her fingers which tugged on her bruised skin that hurt her.

“Guess it worked then.”

Robyn turned around as Taron got back into the water and moved to stand beside her.

“It worked. Thank you.” Without even thinking, Robyn moved to hug him again, wrapping her hands around his back.

The hug took him by surprise but he quickly retuned the embrace to her. “Think you can take me in a swim race now?” He joked, feeling her laugh against him.

“Not quite yet.” She replied, letting him go. “But please feel free to get some practise in.”

“Not the best pool for swimming in.”

“True.” Robyn took a step away from him and with one smooth move, dove under the water and swam away from him towards the steps, surfacing and turning to sit on the steps, brushing strands of wet hair from her face. The water felt wonderful and she was glad of his suggestion for the swim. “But we can try.”

Taron took a quick swim her way and joined her on the steps. “I am glad it’s heated. Takes that chill from the water away.”

“I am surprised more guests don’t use the pool.”

“Probably more interested in the spa or the gym.”

“I don’t like spas.”

Taron turned to look at her. “You don’t like spas?”

Robyn nodded as she ran her hands over the surface water of the pool. “Just not my thing. Facials, massages, no thank you.” She saw him waiting for her to continue. “You know how ticklish I am so massages just don’t work for me and I just don’t have to patience for facials or even care for all that skin stuff.”

“You and I have given each other a face mask before.”

“That was something we did together. That’s different. I liked doing that with you but sitting in a spa just sitting? Like I said, I don’t have the patience for it.”

“Have you even been to a spa?” He asked her splashing her with some water.

“Yes.” She replied splashing him back. “I went with Claire and Shane a few years back and it was just blah. Sitting in a dressing gown waiting to go and have treatments. Ugh no thank you.”

“But it’s relaxing.”

“Not my type of relaxing. Give me a piano any day.”

Taron grinned. “Is Stella going to struggle tomorrow with you? Do I need to give her some sort of warning that she may be met with resistance?” He should have been ready for the push but once again Robyn caught him off guard and he shook his head as he came up for some air from the water. “You need to stop doing that.”

“I may not be the girliest of girls but I do like to get dressed up. I am excited for tomorrow. Really I am.” She repeated when she saw the doubt in his face. “I don’t get to do it very often and as long as Stella doesn’t go too overboard, she can have free reign.”

Taron sat beside her again. “She will be happy to hear that.”

“So, what’s the dress like?” Taron grinned and pretended to zip his lips. “Your suit?” She watched as he shook his head, her smile growing. “So secretive Egerton.”

Taron grinned more. “Ready for that swim now?”

“Sure.”

While Taron attempted to swim some laps, Robyn took her time Taron constantly passing her out as he tried his best to swim in the small pool, giving up after a while, swimming over to Robyn as she paddled around.

“Need a lift?” He asked her.

“Please.” He turned around so she could wrap her arms around his neck and let him swim them both the short distance to the steps. “Jacuzzi?” He asked, his eyes hopeful as they walked up the steps and out of the pool.

“That is all you have wanted isn’t it. To sit in the bubbles.”

Taron chuckled. “You always see through me.”

“Then let’s go.”

The took their towels from the marble spa chairs and dropped them on the black ones in the alcove before making their way up the steps to the jacuzzi.

“No bubbles.” Taron said a little sadly.

Robyn rolled her eyes at him. “Get in.” She directed him.

Taron stepped into the jacuzzi, watching as Robyn walked around the edge of circular pool to a button which clearly had the word ‘start’ above it. As soon as she pushed it, the bubbles under his body started and he sighed happily as they burst against his back and legs.

“You found the bubbles.” He grinned as she came back around to him.

“Yep.”

Taron waited for her to join him but instead of sitting in beside him she sat on higher step behind him. “You don’t like the jacuzzi either?” He asked her.

Robyn bit her lip. “Not really.”

Taron turned around to face her. “Robyn you have bubbles in your bath.”

She laughed. “True but a jacuzzi is different.”

“Bubbles are bubbles.” Taron replied with a pout.

Robyn smiled at him, cupping his cheeks. “Turn around and trust me.”

With a heavy sigh, Taron turned around and moved to sit on the bottom of the jacuzzi, positioning himself so his whole body was being worked on by the soothing bubbles. He thought the jacuzzi was something Robyn would enjoy with him but it wasn’t too be. Closing his eyes, he felt her hands on his shoulders pushing them a little and while he was confused at first, he felt her moving to sit behind him on the step, guiding his body back into hers. He turned his head to look at her.

“Bubbles are alright, I guess. I can move if you want them on your back.”

Taron shook his head. “No stay. Please stay.”

“Okie dokie.” She lifted her hands from his shoulders and lightly ran them through his hair. “This ok too?”

“Perfect.”

Although she started out with two hands, Taron felt her right-hand slip down his right arm and rest on his forearm as she continued to scratch his head with her left hand.

“Robyn you don’t have too.”

“I’m good Taron. Close your eyes and enjoy the bubbles.”

It was such an easy thing to do for him as he lay against her and enjoy the bubbles and one of her favourite things she did for him and as she dragged her fingers through his hair, scratching his head in circles and down to his neck where she worked the nape of his neck with her thumb back and forth and up and down, he happily sighed. While his body melted into the heat of the jacuzzi water, his head melted into her hand. As usual, his plans to take care of her were completely over taken by her need to look after him and in his mind he planned to make it up to her but at the moment, he was in heaven.

Robyn grinned at the beautiful peaceful look on Taron’s face, his lips pulled into the smallest of smiles. She enjoyed the swim and the freshness of the water had pushed her tiredness to the side but knew the extra heat of the jacuzzi along with the bubbles would have made her sleepy so she opted out, not actually lying to Taron telling him she didn’t like jacuzzies. She wasn’t a fan at all but sitting with Taron on the steps of the bubbly water, while she scratched his head, there wasn’t anywhere else she would like to be. He was relaxed and here with her and it was all she wanted. Except maybe to be able to use her right hand too but she had to settle for just her left, taking her time at she moved around his head at a slow pace, giving each section his hair a thorough scratch before moving on.

“You ok Taron.” She asked him as she felt him sink lower into the water.

“So much for me looking after you.” He said.

“Give me these few minutes and then we can switch again.”

“I am not going anywhere.”

Robyn chuckled. “Of course not.” She gave his head a deeper scratch, hearing the appreciative moan come from his chest. “I think you may have to join some sort of head massage anonymous club Taron.” She felt his body move as he chuckled.

“No need. I’m good.”

“I know you are.”

“You’re good. So good.”

Robyn laughed lightly. “I am beginning to realise that I can use these massages to get whatever I want from you.” She ran her hand the whole way from his forehead to the back of his neck.

“I will give you whatever you want if you always give me one of these.”

Robyn laughed out loud. “I will remember that and at this stage you owe me so much.”

Their laughter echoed through the empty pool room but they stopped as they heard the door open, both turning their heads to the sound of footsteps walking through the pool area and past the jacuzzi. A group of three young men strolled past them, getting a good look at Robyn and Taron as they sat together in the jacuzzi, giving each other a smirk before making their way up the steps towards the small pool. Taron lifted his head to look at Robyn and his heart dropped as she took her hand from his head and moved from behind him, slipping into the water of the jacuzzi beside him instead.

“Sorry rocketman.”

“Tis ok. It was perfect.”

“I might just sit here with you instead.” Robyn didn’t miss the looks they got from the new arrivals into the wellness centre and she felt very uncomfortable with the stares that came their way as she gently rubbed Taron’s head and was much happier sitting right beside him, even slipping her right hand very lightly into his left, linking his fingers with hers.

“Robyn?” Taron immediately felt a change in Robyn’s body language as she sat beside him, their hips and legs touching, her sore hand slipping into his.

“Think I might try the bubbles for a while.”

“Think you might just enjoy them. Let’s move over here though.” Taron let go of her right hand and moved to the opposite side of the round pool. “They are some seats here.” He smiled as she followed him. “Much more comfortable than the steps.”

“Or when you don’t have a warm body to lay against.” Robyn smiled as he chuckled.

“True.” Taron laughed some more. “We won’t stay too long.”

A little guilt ran through Robyn. Sitting in a heated jacuzzi water with thousands of bubbles was probably the most relaxing thing Taron could be immersed in right now after his week of illness and she didn’t want him to feel rushed so settled in the underwater seat beside him, letting her neck rest against the back of the seat. She closed her eyes and smiled as she felt him reach for her left hand beside him under the water, holding it tight.

Taron could hear the male gruff and rowdy laughter from the pool as well as loud splashes and was beginning to understand why Robyn had moved away from his back and into the water, reaching for his hand. He quickly realised that the arrival of the hotel guests was making her slightly nervous. He took a look to her as she lay in the water and could see how she was biting her lower lip a little and inside he could feel his blood starting to boil. He was beginning to realise that maybe there was so much more to Robyn’s past relationship then she was telling him and he was really not used to seeing such a vulnerability in her.

“Robyn you wanna go?” He asked her watching as she turned her head to look at him.

“Nope. Let’s stay for another few minutes. You bring any vouchers with you?” Taron shook his head. “Then enjoy the bubbles Taron because you aren’t getting any more massages from me.” She giggled hard as he splashed her, wiping the water from her face with her right hand carefully. “Mature.”

“Just a few minutes. Don’t want to get too wrinkly and I do want you to get some sort of decent sleep.”

“As soon as my head hits that pillow, I will sleep. I am excited for that four-poster bed.”

Taron laughed again. “It’s the little things, right?”

“Little? Taron that bed is massive!”

“Not as big as yours.”

Robyn smiled his way. “No bed is as big as mine.”

“I can’t argue with you there and I wanted something special for this weekend. Well for the next two nights.”

“So, you forked out for a suite with all the perks.” Robyn moved, tired of laying down and sat crossed legged opposite him as he lay sprawled comfortably on the jacuzzi bed. “In Marble Arch.”

Taron turned his head to look at her, wet strands of curly hair framing her face, her cheeks slightly red from the heat of the water. “I know it’s something you are not fussed by but sometimes it’s nice to be a little spoilt Robyn and if I can do this for you, I will and tomorrow you will probably be glad of the extra space.”

“Yeah in the living room.” She smiled his way. “Where I can run too when I need a break from Stella.” Taron laughed once more. “It’s beautiful Taron. Way too much but beautiful. Thank you for booking this for me, for us.”

“I know this stuff isn’t important you, that spending…” Taron’s words were cut off as she placed her hand over his mouth.

“Thank you Taron. It’s perfect and so far, it’s been more than perfect.” She reached for his hand under the water, running her finger tips over his. “You are all wrinkly.”

“Maybe we should head out.”

“You look so comfortable. You really do love the bubbles.”

“Just feels really good after a busy morning.”

“And a shit week.” Robyn added.

“And a shit week.” He agreed. “But it’s getting better.”

They both looked to the tiled steps of the jacuzzi as the laughter which had been at the pool moved their way and the three men who had been overly excited and raucous made their way into the jacuzzi, blocking the way out of the heated pool of bubbles through the steps. While Taron saw Robyn turn her head to look at him, his darkened green eyes stayed on those of the three men opposite and he watched with disgust as he saw them look Robyn up and down and didn’t miss the jabs they gave each other under the water. He turned to look at Robyn and she discreetly raised her left eye brow to him and he immediately caught on to what she wanted. Leaning in, he kissed her right cheek.

“Sweetheart, I think it is time we headed back.”

Robyn gave him a smile and placed both hands on his cheeks and gave his lips the lightest of kisses.

“Don’t want to miss dinner.” She agreed slowly taking her hands from his cheeks, making sure she made a show of stroking his skin as she took her hands away.

With a nod, Taron stood up and with a half walk, half swim around her, placed his two hands on the edge of the jacuzzi and heaved his body easily out of the water and went straight to his feet to stand up. Robyn was right behind him and waited at the edge, her two hands on the tiles ready to push herself out of the water in the same move Taron had made but he held his right hand out for her to take and hold with her left hand and hooked his left around her right arm and with one strong boost, lifted her out of the water, Robyn placing her feet on the tiles once Taron had carefully pulled her up, his left arm wrapping around her waist once she was standing.

“Thank you.” She said to him as she placed her hands on his chest to steady herself.

“Anytime, hunni.”

Taron’s grip on her waist was extremely tight and he moved his hands to her hips so he could move her to his right side, his right hand folded around her protectively once more, pulling her tight into him as he started to walk with her around the edge of the jacuzzi, making sure he was on the water’s edge and Robyn was away from prying eyes.

As tight as Taron was holding Robyn, she was returning his grip and was so thankful for his quick thinking, wonderful strength and protectiveness and she kept up with his fast pace walk down the steps of the jacuzzi, even more thankful as he changed his position again to stand behind her with his hands on her shoulders as they walked towards the doors for the dressing rooms, happy to have turned the small corner away from the stares she knew they were getting from the three men they left behind.

“Shit.” Taron cursed.

“What?” Robyn turned around to look at him.

“I left the towels on the chairs. We will need them.”

With a smile, Robyn took a step away from him and stretched to the wooden shelf beside the door to the woman’s changing room, grabbing two. She took a step back to him and handed him one. As he went to take it from her, she held onto it. “Thank you.” She said to him with as much sincerity she could muster.

“I didn’t hurt you when I pulled you out?”

Robyn shook her head. “You training for a new superhero role?” She asked him. “You got a good pull back there.”

Taron shrugged. “Might have been mostly adrenaline.”

“Yeah I get that.” She nodded. “Thanks Taron.”

“I told you I would always look after you.”

Robyn nodded. “Meet you at reception?”

“Yep. Ten or fifteen minutes?” He asked her as he took some sideways steps to the men’s dressing room.

“Yeah should be out by then.” She looked down to her wet suit. “I really didn’t think this through. My suit is going to soak through my clothes. Not really a problem for you. Should have brought some other clothes with me.”

Taron chuckled. “Yeah we really didn’t. It’s only for a few minutes until we get back to the room. You could always just walk back in your suit.” He laughed as she swiped for him with her towel. “I am sure you will work something out.” He grinned. “I will wait for you.”

“You had better.”

Robyn pushed open the door and once she was back at the locker she had chosen for her clothes, she let out a long deep sigh. Ever so thankful for Taron, his quick thinking and ability to read her mind, she felt she could finally breathe easy again, her racing heart slowing down. Noisy and disorderly behaviour from a group of young men always made her nervous no matter where she was but sitting in a pool in a swimming costume just put her on edge. Sitting with Taron giving him his little massage when they were by themselves was one thing but to let strangers see and not understand what a simple touch meant for them, was difficult to explain but Taron had immediately picked up on her sudden uncomfortableness and had literally hauled her out of the pool and protectively walked her away from the jacuzzi and to the doors of the changing rooms, making sure she was ok before he left her to get changed. Her soft kiss on his lips was something she still had to process and it kind of just happened without her brain thinking it through but as she bit her bottom lip, she knew she didn’t regret it and added it to her list of growing kisses with him. She yawned, her eyes watering a little as she shook her tiredness off, yawning once more. She was so ready to get back to the room, shower, change and snuggle into the bed to get some sleep.

Once she had opened the pin and taken the bandage off her hand, she threw it in the bin. Moving to the locker she was using, she opened it and then looked down to her suit and frowned. She did not want to be walking around the hotel in a wet swimsuit that was going to leave wet patches on her jeans and Taron’s shirt in the most obvious places. She looked around the dressing room and saw a hand drier and thought for a moment before forming a little plan to at least get some of the wetness from her suit. She slipped out of her suit and wrapped the towel tight around her in one of the shower cubicles, before stepping out and over to the hand dryer, to make an attempt to dry her swim suit.

With the material ninety percent dry, Robyn was chuffed with herself and it hadn’t actually taken her that long but as she worked on getting the straps dry, the door of the changing rooms opened and a group of very giggly girls walked in.

“Ashley, please tell me your aunt wasn’t lying to us and he is staying here.”

“He definitely is. Gloria sent me a picture of him in the lobby earlier carrying a pair of shoes.”

Robyn had moved her hands from dryer as she heard the excited conversation of the girls, holding her near dry suit to her.

“I am so glad you aunt works here Ashley.”

“And she got us into the spa!” The girl who was called Ashley spoke excitedly.

“Maybe he will come for a swim.”

“Rumour has it, he is already here!”

Robyn stepped away from the drier and back towards the shower cubicle, taking a glance towards the three girls who were no more than twenty, getting changed out of their clothes wearing extremely revealing bikinis. She rolled her eyes as she closed the door and started to change back into her suit.

“Could you imagine if we met him in the pool?”

“Here is hoping Beverly. Gloria told me he arrived late and went to the bar with Robyn and then they made their way here.”

Robyn lifted her head as she stood with one leg in her jeans and one out on hearing her name mentioned, ready to leave a wordy note on the comment card in the hotel room on the importance of the privacy of their guests.

“Robyn is here with him?” Robyn heard a new voice speak.

“Apparently so. Gloria said she checked in before Taron did. Bit snarky at reception too.” Ashley replied with clear irritation in her voice.

“Probably thinks she has the right to be now she knows Taron.” Beverly added

“I don’t think that’s fair Beverly.” The third girl piped up.

“Totally taking advantage of him Julia.”

“She saved his life Ashley.” The third voice insisted, the one Robyn took to be Julia. “And looked after him in Paris last weekend.”

“Probably all a ruse to cover their relationship. I mean he has been to Ireland too.” Ashley insisted.

“We don’t even know if he went to see her and honestly who cares if he did. Robyn saved his life Ashley and you have watched that CCTV tape so many times, you know she gave him CPR. They are friends and I believe Taron when he says just friends. Would you walk away from someone who saved your life?” Julia replied logically.

Robyn heard the angry puff and huff from the two other girls.

“And you can see how close they are, how they honestly care about each other and if they happened to be together who cares too?”

“Why did you even come Julia?” Beverly asked. “Thought you wanted to meet Taron.”

“I didn’t realise you were coming to the spa of the hotel he was staying in. It’s a bit much don’t you think? Can’t we just wait until the premier tomorrow?”

“Where he is fully dressed? I don’t think so and if Robyn is here maybe we can catch the two of them together! I would get so many likes on twitter if I got a picture too.”

Robyn heard a locker slam and decided it was time to make her entrance. She had finally gotten her jeans on and once had the shower door opened, draped Taron’s shirt over her arm and walked to the locker she was using, right past the three girls, avoiding their eyes but not missing the shock on their faces as she strolled past them. She popped the code in for the locker and opened the door, taking out her converse. She turned to sit on the bench and looked up to the girls.

“Oh, don’t let me stop you from chatting.” She smiled. “But I am afraid although your aunt got her information right, you are all about thirty minutes too late.” Once Robyn pulled her shoes on, she stood up. “Taron has already been and gone.” She turned back to the locker, making sure it was empty. “We did go for a quick coffee as he took a break from working this afternoon so we could have a quick face to face catch up as he was so very ill last week and as I was working, couldn’t stay with him and I was just a tad concerned about him, seeing as how he nearly ended up in hospital.” Robyn carefully slipped into the black check shirt that was so obviously Taron’s. “He had to go back to finish off some interviews and suggested I take swim which I did, but Taron didn’t come with me. Sorry to disappoint you girls.” Robyn moved to stand beside them. “I doubt Gloria will catch him again over the next few days. He is very busy so will be coming and going constantly. Your best bet to catch a glimpse of him will more than likely be at the premier tomorrow evening where, unfortunately for you girls, he will be fully dressed from head to toe.”

“You’re Robyn.” Ashley stammered.

“Yep that is me.” She gave the girls another smile. She couldn’t understand their need to get into the spa. Robyn was a young adult before and would have given anything to have met her crush or even have had the chance to catch him in places she shouldn’t have but never would have been as bold to carry out her wish. She was definitely furious at the receptionist for giving out Taron’s private information and extremely narked at two of the girl’s attitude and lack of respect.

“Did you really give him CPR?” Ashley asked her as she stood with her hand on her hips.

“I believe you watched the CCTV footage and know the answer to that.” Robyn replied raising her eyebrow.

“He was probably just hung-over last weekend too.” Ashley added with a nasty smirk.

“Sure, hung over from his chest infection and onset of pneumonia.” Robyn nodded. “Working his arse off so he can make a movie for his fans, working himself sick just so he could continue his promotion and be there tomorrow evening for the premier but sure hung over.” She stared Ashley down, until the young girl gave in and turned away, looking to the floor. “Here is some advice from his friend; his female friend who did indeed save his life. Have some respect and understand that he is a human with feelings just like you. Taron is more than happy to meet his fans, talk with them and have his picture taken with them but pulling shit like this?” Robyn motioned to the changing rooms. “This kind of underhandedness only pushes him away from you and with his privacy constantly being invaded, he won’t wait for pictures any more. Be a decent person and think before you act so selfishly.” Robyn turned away from the girls but then turned back. “Please give him the respect and courtesy he deserves. Treat him how you would want to be treated and I don’t think you would like to be spied on by strangers in a private area of a hotel that is for guests only. As hard as he works, he needs to rest and relax too, especially as he recovers from a horrible illness.” Robyn buttoned Taron’s shirt as she spoke. “He has been through a lot; we have been through a lot together.” She corrected. “And we naturally will want to spend time together because only Taron and myself know what it was like to be part of the CPR that saved his life and it is something that still affects us both.” Robyn stepped around the girls and made her way toward the door of the changing rooms but she turned back to them once again. “And even if Taron and I were together, which we are not, it would be absolutely none of your business but should only matter that two people who love each other are making each other happy. Enjoy your swim girls, though I have a feeling it might be short lived.”

Robyn pulled open the door of the changing room with her right hand and held her groan in as she forgot about her sore hand until she had walked out into the small corridor, cursing as she walked, her face pulled in a frown. Her annoyance grew as she walked towards the reception, Taron standing waiting for her patiently. Her mothering nature was in full force and seeing his wonderfully handsome but tired face, she could feel her anger bubbling up. His face lit up as she headed his way, but she side stepped around him to stand at the receptionist desk.

“Miss Quinn, how can I help you?” The lady behind the counter asked.

“Just thought you might like to know, that those three girls who have walked into the changing room, are not actually guests of the hotel.”

“Three girls?”

Robyn felt Taron stand beside her. “So, they snuck past you?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. “Well they snuck in to use the pool facilities and were pretty vocal about getting away with it too. You might just want to go and check on that.”

“I will of course. Thank you Miss Quinn. Could you give me a description of them please?”

“Oh, you won’t miss them. They weren’t wearing much.”

“Thank you Miss Quinn.”

Robyn nodded and then turned to Taron. “Ready to go?” She asked him and once he gave her a quick nod, she walked away from the reception and headed for the door, pulling it open and holding it for Taron as he walked past her. She could see him staring at her but she kept looking forwards, making her way towards the lift, pushing the button to call the lift. She could still feel herself fuming as Taron came to stand beside her and he stayed quiet, watching as she tried to calm herself down.

He let her into the lift first as the doors opened and pressed the number three, leaning against the side of the lift watching as the door closed before he looked to Robyn.

“So, want to tell me what happened in the last twenty minutes?” He asked.

“Well fiery Robyn might have come out a little earlier than planned.”

Taron’s lip rose in a wide smile. “You been protecting my honour again?”

“I am ready to go and have a strong word with hotel management except you have already pressed the button for our floor.”

“So, want to tell me what happened?”

“Saved you from being jumped on by three girls.” She watched Taron’s smile grow. “It is not funny Taron. These girls snuck into the pool after learning from their aunt who works at the hotel reception that you were here and were ready to literally jump you Taron and were so proud of being able to do so even daring to say that the CPR was not real and all a ruse even though they had seen the CCTV footage and insisted that me and you are in a secret relationship and once again have been using our trips to see each other in a different way and the absolute cheek of them coming into the pool and trying to spy on you and just disrespect you in every way possible and not even think about how you would feel about it all and be so…”

As Robyn ranted in her usual protective way, Taron took a step closer to her and pulled her close for a tight hug, stopping her mid-sentence. “Breathe chicken.” He ran his hands in circles on her back, placing a light kiss on her wet hair. “Bet they got a fright when they saw you in the changing rooms.” He felt her nod. “You give them hell?”

“A little bit.”

Taron chuckled. “A little bit?”

“Maybe extra sass.”

Taron laughed again. “Is my honour thoroughly defended?”

“Thoroughly.” She repeated.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

The lift doors dinged open and Taron let Robyn go. “You ok?”

“Just annoyed.”

“Apart from being annoyed, are you ok?”

Robyn nodded. “Yeah. They just don’t get it.”

Taron agreed as they stepped out of the lift. “No and they never will Robyn. Unfortunately, it is just the way it is and believe me, I have spent a lot of my time being annoyed over things like that and have learnt the hard way to try and ignore it.”

“What if we had of still been in there and those girls walked in?”

“I would have very much enjoyed watching you push them in the pool.”

Robyn stopped walking. “Not funny Taron.”

Taron walked back the four steps he had taken ahead of her and pulled on her left hand. “Sorry I know, I know Robyn but you will learn to take it all in your stride. You already do and I love how you always have my back.” He stopped as they arrived at their room. “The receptionist at the pool will sort it out.”

“I will still be speaking to management Taron. That receptionist at the lobby all but gave your room number out.”

“We will chicken. I will get Lyndsey on it.” Taron opened the door. “She will definitely have something to say about it.” He watched with amusement as she walked into the room, still quite obviously annoyed at what had happened. “Hey, hey come here.” He let the door close and then held his arms open for Robyn and he was glad when she walked back into his hug, resting her head on his chest under his chin, locking her arms around his back. “Thank you for standing up for me. Not that I would expect any less from you but thank you. I would have really loved to have seen their faces when you walked past them. Not expecting to see you I would imagine or get a taste of your sass.” He was glad to feel her body move as she laughed. “Let’s get showered and changed and then get some sleep. Busy day ahead tomorrow.”

“Yeah alright.” Robyn gave Taron a firm squeeze. “Thanks Taron.” She very much needed the hug and snuggled a little bit more into him before she let him go.

“You take the bedroom bathroom and I will go to the living room one.”

“Sounds good.”

“Will you need some help?”

Robyn looked to Taron but she could see he was genuinely offering to help her if she needed it.

“I will be ok. I will manage. I always do.”

“I know but remember that thing we are doing now where we can ask for help if we need it?” He coaxed.

Robyn nodded. “Yep and I will shout if I do. Just don’t expect me to take my normal fifteen minutes. It’s gonna be a lot longer.” She waved her sore hand his way.

“You want anything from room service? You hungry?”

“Nope I am good. Just a shower and sleep.”

Once they had grabbed what they needed to change into, they made their way into their chosen bathroom, Robyn thanking Taron for helping her to pull her hair out from her bobbin before she closed the bathroom door. He was finished first, as expected and he lay on the bed, flicking through the TV channels as he waited for Robyn. Settling on some random programme he had no idea the name of, he leant back into the pillows and closed his eyes. It has been an afternoon of ups and downs and he was so glad it had mostly had ups and new adventures and fuzzy feelings. Being able to enjoy Robyn’s company this time, rather than feeling entirely miserable, made all the difference to his time with her and he was very much looking forward to just sitting and relaxing with her. Even though he had recovered from his chest infection quickly, due to the fact that Lyndsey practically sat in his room the whole time making sure he didn’t move and only rested and slept, he still felt tired at the end of the day and as he lay down, he yawned. Early morning television was always a struggle with the early rise from his bed and his day, although not as busy as previously planned, was still full of phone and skype interviews and chats and he was pleased to have the evening off.

His head turned as he heard the hairdryer go in the bathroom and looking to his watch, smiled. Robyn was always quick at getting ready but with her hand, everything was taking her so much longer and he knew it was frustrating her as the day wore on so was sure she was ready just to pan out on the bed and sleep. It had been a day of more firsts for them and he could finally see her really opening up to him and trusting him fully and Taron loved her even more than he already did and just wanted to hug her close to him.

The only part of getting showered and changed that Robyn really struggled with was drying her hair. She was definitely getting used to managing with only one hand and the painkillers had finally taken the edge off the pain but trying to dry her hair and brush it straight was not going to work, so she had to settle for blasting her hair dry and then trying to run a brush through it to straighten it as best she could.

“It will have to do.”

Robyn ran her left hand through her slightly frizzy hair and shrugged her shoulders. Not as perfect as she would like it but better than wet hair. She straightened her long-sleeved black top and taking one more look at her very tired face in the mirror, opened the bathroom door and walked out. Taron was laying back on the bed with his eyes closed at complete ease. It was such a different man that faced her now compared to a week ago.

“You managed ok?”

He spoke with his eyes closed but turned his head to look at her once he finished his sentence.

“Yep. All good.”

“No underwear issues?” He asked with a grin.

“Not wearing any.” Robyn threw back at him, laughing as she took in his face. “No problems this time. I am getting good at this left-hand thing.” She hopped up on the bed beside him, copying his relaxed stance, nestling a little lower into the pillows. “I am not moving from here.”

Taron chuckled. “How is your hand?” He asked.

“Still aches but I am getting used to it.”

“You shouldn’t be getting used to it Robyn. Those painkillers are useless.” He complained.

“You remember how sore you felt with your ribs even with the painkillers and how it took a few days before you could move without cringing. Same goes for me and it has only been a day since this happened.”

Taron frowned her way. “Stop being so logical. It’s ok to admit your hand hurts and your feeling miserable even after our nice afternoon.”

Robyn lifted her head from the pillow. “I feel miserable even after our nice afternoon together and I am frustrated still beyond belief that it takes me ages to do the simplest of tasks.” She said to him. “But there is no point in me complaining Taron or feeling wretched over it all. I didn’t think I was going to make it here this afternoon so I although my hand tingles and every twist and turn throbs, I don’t want to be a misery guts over it all. I am so happy to be here with you and to actually see you smile and laugh and not cough and this…” She lifted her right hand. “Is just something I am going to have to deal with until it heals.”

“You know you can be a misery guts with me, right?” Taron shuffled a little closer to her and very carefully took her right hand in his two. “I won’t judge you at all. I mean, I was a mess last weekend and it means I can give you more of these because I know you will need them more.” Taron slipped his left arm around her shoulders and gave her a little hug, letting her rest hand rest on his leg. “It is ok to feel angry over it Robyn and to feel upset by it too. I am right here if you need a rant, or a secret cry or just a cuddle. I know you are very strong woman but it’s me chicken and you know you can trust me to tell me exactly how you are feeling without worrying about a backlash or reaction.”

Robyn stretched up to gently kiss his cheek. “Thanks Taron.” She moved away from his arm, Taron slipping his arm back to his side, his hand sliding under Robyn’s so the back of her hand rested on his palm. “I am tired of feeling sorry for myself. I have been excited for this weekend.”

“Me too but you don’t have to be ‘on’ all the time. Especially with me. We are definitely just going to laze on my couch on Saturday and watch movies all day. Get some take out and snooze a lot.”

“I am on board with that idea.” Robyn leaned her cheek on his shoulder, Taron resting his head lightly on hers.

“You feeling warm and cold at the same time?” He asked her and he gently pulled at her top. “Shorts and a long sleeve top?” He laughed more as she kicked him.

“You are going to roast in your sweats and hoodie.” She returned to him. She felt him move her head from his and place her hand back on the bed between them and then she watched as he started to pull his hoodie off, throwing it onto the floor beside the bed, leaving him in just his sweatpants. “And now you will freeze.”

Taron rolled his eyes. “Do you know me at all? I am always warm when…”

“… you sleep.” Robyn finished through a yawn. “Yeah I know this.”

“Right no more talking. Time for sleeping.” Taron had already pulled the curtains and closed off the living area for the night, ready to just switch off the lights beside the bed once they were settled. “It’s just before eight. That’s over twelve hours of sleep for me and more for you.” He saw her confused face. “I have some more of those interviews tomorrow. Lyndsey is meeting me at nine.”

Robyn nodded. “No, I remember now. Busy busy.” She yawned again. “Sorry Taron.”

“No more apologises.” He kicked back the yellow duvet with his feet and smiled as Robyn copied his movements. “You can sleep for as long as you want.”

“I am free until one before Stella gets her hands on me.” She turned onto her right side as Taron lay on his back. “Woohoo.”

“I have a sneaky feeling you are actually really going to enjoy being a little pampered Robyn, no matter how much you protest.”

“Maybe.”

Taron smiled at her admittance. “You gonna sleep on a cold pillow?” He asked as he watched her throw one of the pillows onto the floor and snuggle deeply into the one she had kept. “Or do you want some Taron cuddles.”

“Don’t have to ask me twice.” Robyn shuffled over and into his open arms, making her body comfortable against his, slightly glad for her long-sleeved top which provided something to stop his bare skin from touching hers. Comforting a sickly Taron who needed to feel secure in her arms, was a completely different ball game compared to cuddling a Taron who was well and healthy and with her newly realised feelings, she felt a little nervous being so close to him but she still rested her cheek on his shoulder, with her right hand flat between them on the bed. Once she was happily cosy against him, her eyes closed as the heat from his body felt almost like home to her, she was becoming to accustomed to the soothing it always provided her and as he ran his left hand up and down her arm, she quickly fell asleep.

“Sleep well Robyn.” Taron placed a soft kiss on her head, before he reached over to turn off the bed side light. There was still a glow from the TV in the room and not feeling overly tired just yet, Taron was happy to just cuddle Robyn as she slept, keeping her safe in his arms, his hand resting flat on the curve of her waist.


	4. “The souls that bonded together, seize the moment to enjoy each other's company.”

Taron cringed as he dropped the glass bottle onto the floor and held his breathe as he looked to the bed, Robyn curled up her left side, still fast asleep, not moving with the noise. He exhaled and picked up the bottle, opening it and taking his morning anti-biotics. He had fallen asleep shortly after Robyn and woke just before six the next morning. During the night, they had moved away from each other and Taron woke on his right-side facing Robyn, while she lay comfortably beside him. He had closed his eyes and tried to get another hour or so of sleep in but he was wide awake, so decided to make use of the hotel’s gym and get an early morning workout in.

His role in Matthew’s new movie didn’t require him to bulk up as previous roles had but it was something he just wanted to do for himself. He didn’t plan on hitting anything too hard, just a light jog taking his time, making sure he didn’t push himself knowing he was still recovering so even just walking the treadmill to pass some time before he had to meet Lyndsey would slowly get him back into a light training routine. He had already changed into his gym gear and had been extra quiet as he pottered around the room, making sure he didn’t wake Robyn. He had slept the night through and figured after nine hours of uninterrupted sleep his body had enough and was ready to wake up but Taron was very happy to leave Robyn sleeping. Apart from her sleepless night previously, after speaking with Lyndsey, Taron knew she had barely slept in Paris either and he found it so hard to understand how she managed to function, work and be in such good humour with so little rest. He knew himself when he was sleep deprived, he could be in a foul grumpy mood but Robyn was cheery and light apart from her clear and obvious upset over the girls in the changing room yesterday who had tried to catch him out.

He pulled his hoodie on and grabbed his phone, earphones and one of the keys for the room. He had already written a note for Robyn and left it on his side of the bed just so she would know where he was if she happened to wake up. He walked to the door of the bedroom side of the suite when he heard his name sleepily being called.

“Taron? Where you going?”

He turned back to the bed to see Robyn sitting up on her elbows, her hair in that perfect messy just woke up from sleep look.

“Just to the gym. Go back to sleep.”

“The gym?” Robyn questioned. “Seriously? What time is it?” He watched her look to her watch and waited for the frown that would fill her soft features and sure enough her eyes creased quickly. “Get back in this bed and sleep. It’s just after half six. You need to sleep and rest for today.” He smiled as she threw back the duvet on his side. “In.” She almost demanded.

Robyn lay waiting for Taron to walk back to the bed and climb in beside her but he walked around to her side of the bed and sat on the edge. She gave him her best frown but it didn’t last long as he smiled at her. “The gym?” She asked. “After a chest infection? You looking to end up in hospital?”

“I am not going to do anything strenuous. Just walk on the treadmill, maybe take a light jog.” He took in Robyn’s perfect disapproving face. “Ok so just a walk.”

“You can walk yourself around this bed and get back in Taron.”

Taron chuckled and leaned in to kiss her forehead. “I am wide awake and couldn’t get back to sleep. I won’t be able to get back to sleep so I am going to take a quick early trip to the gym. I promise I won’t do anything too extreme.” He brushed her hair behind her right ear. “I have spent the last four days sleeping Robyn. Just for forty minutes or so. Then I will come back and shower and grab some breakfast before I have to meet Lyndsey and stop making that face. I will be fine.”

Robyn moved her hand to place it on his chest, feeling his body move up and down as he breathed in and out. She looked to him and tilted her head before sighing. “Sure go. Exercise.” She said to him with a sing-song sarcastic tone. “Leave the cosy warm bed for a sweaty gym.”

Taron laughed at her words, glad to see her lips pull into a smile. “Have I told you how glad I am that you are here yet?”

“Briefly.” She smiled. “Just take it easy. You taken your anti-biotics?”

“Yes ma’am.” He nodded. “Go back to sleep.”

“If I am asleep before you leave, please wake me up.”

He grinned as she gave him the same warning as he gave her back in Paris.

“I will do. I won’t leave without saying see you later.” He stood up from the bed. “Please take advantage of the room service Robyn. Grab some breakfast in bed.”

“You going to eat too?”

“I will grab something after I shower and I promise I will.”

“Coffee and more coffee.”

Taron leaned in to kiss her head again. “Please get some more sleep.”

“Please don’t push yourself today Taron.” Robyn’s voice turned soft and a little quiet. “It is going to be a mad night and you are still not quite one hundred percent yet.”

“I won’t Robyn. Lyndsey is on my case too so I won’t and I am just going to work off some nervous energy in the gym. Just walk it off.”

“You want some company?” Robyn asked watching as he shook his head. “You sure?”

“I am just going to listen to some music and walk.”

“You’re nervous.”

“Very.” Taron sat on the bed beside her again. “Always the way.”

“But just a bit more this time because of Florida.”

“Can you just not read my mind for once?” He asked her with a small smile. “And nerves are natural and I know everything will be ok but I can’t help the nerves.” He felt Robyn reach for his hand and give it a squeeze. “I am trying very hard not to focus on the negative thoughts in my head but there is just so much weighing on the premier tonight and I can feel my anxiety bubbling up slowly.”

“Anything I can do for you?” Robyn asked as she ran her thumb over the back of his hand.

Taron shook his head. “I will be ok. I am excited too and am looking forward to everything this evening. I just need…”

“… To walk it off.” Robyn finished for him. “Go to the gym but just take it easy.”

“I will do.”

“Call me during the morning and please come and save me from Stella if I call you later.”

Taron chuckled softly. “You are so excited for it Robyn. I know you are.” He stood up from the bed. “Sleep and sleep some more.”

With another quick goodbye, Taron left the room, closing the door gently behind him. He hadn’t been lying to Robyn when he said he was nervous for the evening. It was something he always felt before a premier but his nerves ran deeper this time around and he knew he needed to be on top form for the red-carpet and interviews, as well as make up for missing the end of his tour. It was a crushing pressure he hated and before he was ill, his need to look after Robyn was a wonderful distraction but now with the premier so close, his own worries were coming through. He knew a long walk would help him to clear his thoughts but he was so glad that Robyn had asked him to keep her as close as he could, taking her hand when he could, because he knew he was going to need that little bit of comfort that only Robyn could give him.

Reaching the gym, he pulled open the door and thanked the receptionist as he gave him a towel and bottle of water. He handed over his room key so he wouldn’t have to worry about it and made his way in through the double doors of the gym, wandering through all the weights and towards the treadmills, picking one in the top right-hand corner that looked out the hotel windows onto the entrance to Hyde Park. Slotting his water into the bottle holder, he quickly set his phone up to play some music and once he placed it in the space on the treadmill so he wouldn’t lose it, stepped onto the centre of the treadmill. He got an easy walk going and started to move with the rubber under his feet, setting up a steady pace, happy to stroll along for the time being. Just before a quarter to seven, he planned to walk for at least hour, try to sort his thoughts and clear his head before he was straight into interviews in two hours.

Once Taron left the room, Robyn shuffled over to Taron’s side of the bed, her head sitting into the dent his had left on the two pillows he had slept in. She pulled the duvet right up to her chin and closed her eyes. She lay for fifteen minutes before she gave up trying to sleep and got out of the bed, walking across it towards the bathroom. She was completely wide awake and knew she wasn’t going to go back to sleep, especially with Taron’s admission to his nerves about the premier. Robyn figured he would be feeling some niggling nerves but it was hard for her to hear it in his voice and see the apprehension in his face. Instead of being separated from him for the whole day, Robyn wanted Taron to know that as much as she knew he would be there for her with a hand squeeze, she would be right there ready to return the squeeze for him too. Knowing her time with him today would be quite limited with his work commitments, Robyn quickly changed into a pair of running shorts, sports bra, black t-shirt and her runners which for some reason she had thrown in her case. She had brought the sport shorts to sleep in but was happy to use them instead for their actual purpose and planned to go and join Taron in the gym. She didn’t want him to feel like she was following him so once she was ready to go, brought her own phone and ear phones with her so she could listen to music but felt a strong need to just to be near him, letting him know she was right there beside him if he needed her. She made sure she had taken her painkillers before she left the room, using the same bottle of water that Taron had already opened. Her hand still ached but thankfully she hadn’t lain as it as she slept and she was getting quickly used to working with one hand, though it was a bit of a struggle to tie her hair up. She didn’t need her hands to walk and would happily step along side Taron. His little pep talk the night before had meant the world to her and she had definitely woken up in a better mood even with her hurt hand, her perfect nights sleep taking her extreme tiredness away.

The hotel was eerily quiet so early in the morning and Robyn met no one as she made her way towards the gym. She took the bottle of water and towel from the receptionist, handing over her key.

“You are staying with Mr Egerton?” The male receptionist in the very tight t-shirt asked with a wide smile. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Robyn nodded. “I will place your key with his then.”

“Thank you.”

She turned and walked into through the double doors, scanning the gym for Taron, spotting him right in the corner, walking steadily on one of the treadmills. Although his pace was fast, he didn’t look like he was exerting himself, just doing as he said he was going to and walk his nerves off. Robyn walked to the one next to him and knew when he saw her that his face would be mix of surprise and then slight disapproval and his soft features filled with a look perfectly. She watched him grab the treadmill bars and hop onto the edge so the rubber moved while he stood still and took his ear phones out.

“Do I even need to ask?” He half smiled at her.

“I couldn’t go back to sleep.” She explained as she got herself set up on the treadmill to his left. “I did try but was too awake.” She turned to look at him. “Thought you might like some silent company.”

“You really need to sleep Robyn.” Taron frowned a little at her. “You are going to be so tired by this evening.”

“I can nap when you are off working.”

“And you can work out with your hand?”

“I won’t be lifting weights. I am going to have a little walk like you, maybe a jog. It won’t hurt my hand.”

Taron frowned a little, his eyes scanning her clothes. “And you happened to have gym gear in your case?”

“Shorts were for sleeping and I had my runners in case and I can ask the same of you too.” She replied back to him with a little smirk.

Realising he had no answer, Taron sighed a little. “You looking out for me again?” He asked quietly.

“Maybe but also I am here as your silent company. We are gonna have a mini work out and then eat some breakfast together. I here for you too Taron.” She reached over to take his hand. “Always.”

Taron returned her light squeeze and nodded, not saying anything else. His heart fluttered and he could feel his breathing increase and it wasn’t from his walk. As he carefully hopped back onto the moving treadmill, he took a sideways glance at Robyn as she got her machine going, taking up a walk same as him, stepping in time with whatever she as listening too. He was almost taken aback by her silent support and how she just was happy to be with him, just to be near to him and do her sneaky taking care of him from the corner of her eye. She caught him looking at her and gave him a smile before turning back to her walk, Taron shaking his head as he concentrated on his too.

After ten minutes of walking, Robyn felt nice and warmed up and pushed the buttons for the tempo of the treadmill to speed up so she took to an easy jog, changing her music from ninety classics to her running playlist, getting a firm and steady rhythm going that matched the pace of the jog. She was a little concerned that the activity would hurt her hand but as she kept her right arm somewhat straight, it was only a light tingle every now and again so she was happy to keep jogging. Taron was still walking, his pace increasing slightly and he had taken his jumper off but Robyn was pleased to see him not pushing himself, doing as he said he would and walking his anxiety away.

Taron had been trying to avoid looking to Robyn as she walked beside but when she took to a jog, his eyes wandered once more and when he saw her speed increase again, he couldn’t help but watch as her powerful legs started to pick up the pace. He knew Robyn had an outer strength as well as an inner one and it was no wonder she had the strength in her legs to help to lift him last weekend as he lay on the bathroom floor with the way she was pounding the treadmill, making it look easy. He definitely would have enjoyed having a little competition with her, if he was feeling up to it, knowing well Robyn would have given him a literal run for his money as her speed increased for a minute before she slowed right down, brushing some lose hair away from her red face. She was definitely breathing hard and the sweat he had worked up in forty minutes, Robyn had worked up in twenty and when she steadied to another light jog, he knew he was staring and she definitely caught him doing as she turned to him with a wink.

“Wanna race?” She asked, still a little breathless, taking her earphones out.

“Care to get out of my head?” He chuckled, pulling his from his ears too. “I was just thinking if I could then yes, a race would definitely have been on the cards. Since when do you jog and run?”

“Since always?” She retuned still running a little. “I am not a runner by any means but twenty minutes is enough for me.” She slowed down once more to a walk, keeping in time with Taron. “The football field is good for getting a quick jog in. Once or twice a week does me grand.”

“I am always learning new little things about you.”

Robyn shook her head. “Nothing to be fascinated by Taron. Only when I am in the mood. I would much rather walk then run but sometimes a little extra is needed.”

“So, you have pent up nerves too?”

“Just a few.” She answered. “It’s really nothing Taron.” She took in his face, still filled with a little surprise. “You would swear you have never seen a woman run before.”

Taron shook his head. “Not at all. Perhaps impressed is a better explanation. I understand why you are so strong now. Lifting kids and running.”

“Builds muscles and stamina!” Robyn laughed and she flexed her arms. “Yeah great muscles there!” She grinned. “I will never be a gym person or be overly into exercise but like you, I do it when I need to clear my head sometimes and I suppose to make sure I can fit into stunning dresses.”

Taron lost his step and had to grab the bars of the treadmill to catch his footing before he got off his moving treadmill to stand up onto Robyn’s, walking in time behind her until she got the machine to stop, her body turning to face him. He placed his two hands on her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes, his voice laden with an extremely serious tone. “Don’t you even talk about yourself like that.” Taron knew he had to control his voice and his words, making sure he didn’t run away with what he actually wanted to say to her. “You are beautiful and I have told you this so many times before Robyn and I will continue to say it as many times as I need to.” He took his hands from her shoulders and guided her into him for a hug, ignoring her protests about being a sweaty mess. “Don’t care chicken. I am hugging you right now and I am not letting go.” He wrapped her up tight against him, feeling the heat from her body. “You told me off last year when I spoke about myself like that, so do you think I am going to let you do the same for yourself? Not a chance in fucking hell Robyn.” He pulled her tighter against him. “Never.” He said into her hair. Taron desperately wanted to tell her he loved how his head fitted perfectly against her chest, how she fitted him perfectly in every sense of the word but he had to hold his tongue. “You’re perfect the way you are and don’t change a thing about yourself.” He turned his head to kiss her cheek. “Perfect.” He repeated.

Robyn closed her eyes tight as Taron hugged her hard. Perfect wasn’t the word she would use for herself but more so for Taron and he was nothing but. “Thanks Taron.” She could hear his heart racing under her ear and placed her hands flat on his back. “You’re pretty decent yourself.” She loved the feel of him laughing and as he chuckled, he loosened his grip on her.

“Wow thanks Robyn.”

“Anytime.” With a kiss to her head, the two parted but still stood on Robyn’s treadmill, a few looks from the other hotel guests coming their way. Robyn had a better view of the others and looked to Taron. “Wanna head back and shower, grab some food.”

“You are going to fill me up before I leave, aren’t you?”

“Of course. You need the energy for the day.”

“Coffee?” He asked as he stepped of the treadmill and back onto his, a hopeful tone in his voice.

“One cup.” She replied as she stepped away from her machine to get the spray bottle to clean down the treadmill now she was done, handing it to Taron when she was finished. “I know Lyndsey will have another for you when she meets you later.”

Taron grinned as he cleaned his treadmill too. “More than likely.”

Once they had prepped their machines for the next person and taken their belongings, made their way back towards the reception, collecting their keys together from a grinning receptionist. Robyn turned back to look at him as they walked away and nudged Taron.

“Think you might have a fan.” She whispered.

Taron looked over his shoulder and definitely caught the wink thrown his way. “So it seems.”

“Got all the staff in a tizzy you have.” Robyn laughed as they waited for the lift.

Taron nudged her a little. “No I don’t.”

“Oh yes you do.” She replied, stepping into the lift. “And don’t pout.” She added, reaching out to pull him into the lift. “Mr Egerton.” She said to him in her best English accent, giggling as he scoffed her way.

“And you Miss Quinn.”

“Oh Miss Quinn is definitely causing a stir in this hotel with you.”

“Ahh you noticed.”

“Hard to miss Taron.” She answered as she leant against the lift, Taron leaning on the opposite side. “Miss Quinn. I have been called that more in the last few hours then I have at home over the last thirty years.”

Taron grinned. “Comes with the hotel Robyn.”

“Can we just stay at a premier inn next time?”

“Go back to the one in Holborn?”

“Oh God no. We can never show our faces in that hotel again.” Robyn replied as they waked out of the lift and headed to their room. “Maybe Tower Bridge.”

“How many premier inns have you stayed at?” He asked unlocking their room with his key.

“Many.” Robyn answered as she walked past him, kicking her runners off towards her case. “Shower and breakfast?” She asked.

“Yep.” Taron agreed as he started to pull his t-shirt off, throwing it on the bed along with his hoodie. “Same as yesterday? I will take the living room.”

“Sure. I will be quicker this time.”

“No rush Robyn. It’s only after half seven. We have time.”

“I am getting better at the left-handed thing. I will be quicker.”

Just before eight both had been seated at a table for two in the restaurant, Taron ordering a coffee, Robyn an orange juice as they scanned the breakfast menu.

“All looks so good.” Robyn answered when Taron asked her what she was going to order.

“I think I will have a good old English breakfast.” Taron decided as he put the menu down. “You look like you can’t make up your mind.”

“I really want the pancakes but the poached eggs and bacon sound so good too.”

“Then get both. You didn’t eat much yesterday.”

“Both?”

“Sure.”

As the server came back over to take their order, Taron ordered the English breakfast, Robyn just asking for the poached eggs and bacon with some toast.

“And we will take the pancakes too.” Taron added when Robyn was finished.

“No problem at all.”

Robyn looked to Taron as he shrugged his shoulders. “Both.” He simply said as he stirred some sugar into his coffee. “Why not?”

“You are chipper this morning.” Robyn commented as she took a sip from her drink, seeing his bright eyes and fixed smile.

“It’s going to be a good day.”

“It is?”

“Uh-huh.” He nodded as he took a drink from his cup.

“That because of the pancakes?” She asked him.

“No Robyn.” He half smiled. “Maybe a little.” He laughed. “No Robyn!” He laughed again as she kicked him under the table. “Tonight is just going to finally end the stress that filming Kingsman brought me. I have hated the extra pressure that I have put myself under and I am so proud of the movie but honestly, I am so looking forward to a fresh start on Monday.”

Robyn nodded. “At least there are no 7/11’s in Belfast.”

Taron chuckled. “Always a positive.” He took another drink from his cup. “This week has been one I don’t want to repeat and although I am nervous, I am looking forward to this evening, to walking the carpet and finally being able to share the movie with the fans.”

“So, what is your suit like?” She asked him raising an eyebrow.

“Not a chance chicken. You don’t have that long to wait.”

“What is the dress like?”

Taron smiled. “You think I am going to tell you?”

“No but thought I would chance it.”

“Patience is a virtue.”

“I have patience.” She pouted.

“Uh-huh.” Taron laughed. “Sure.” He reached over to take her right hand in his left. “How is this hand this morning?”

“Sore.” She answered him honestly. “I forget and then close my fingers and then that pulls on the skin.”

“I will have to remember to take your left hand and not your right this evening.” He explained, sweeping his fingers over the back of her hand.

Robyn didn’t get to reply as the server came back with their breakfast, placing Taron’s full English breakfast in front of him, Robyn eggs in front of her and a stack of fluffy pancakes in the middle of the table covered in fresh fruit, a jug of syrup beside them.

“Can I get you anything else?” He asked.

“Could I get another coffee please?” Taron asked, avoiding Robyn’s eyes as he placed his order.

“Sure of course. I will bring it over.”

Taron picked up his knife and fork and started to cut into his breakfast.

“More coffee? Guess my predictions were more than true. Living on coffee while on tour.”

“Ahh but I am not on tour any more.” He replied. “How on earth are you going to manage to eat with one hand?” He asked.

“Like so.” Robyn held her fork in her left hand and easily picked up some eggs and ate them.

“And you are going to eat the bacon how?” He asked, shaking his head as Robyn literally stabbed the bacon and picked it up to eat it. “And the toast?”

Robyn looked up to Taron and then pushed the plate of toast his way. “You mind?” She asked him.

With a smile and nod, Taron dropped his knife and fork and buttered two slices of toast for Robyn, pushing the plate back her way. “Not Irish butter but guess it will have to do.”

As they finished up their breakfast, more guests had been seated and the once quiet restaurant had picked up and the chatter and noise had slightly increased, faces turning their way when they recognised Taron.

“Might be time to go.” He rose from his chair, Robyn following him as he made his way out of the restaurant. They walked back to their room in silence, Taron using the card key to unlock the door. “Lyndsey will be downstairs in ten minutes.” He sat on the edge of the bed, Robyn coming to sit beside him. “I know you won’t sleep but at least lay down and snuggle under the covers and watch some TV. Call me and if I don’t answer straight away, I will call you back and you won’t be alone for long. Stella will be here in a few hours.”

“So, enjoy the peace and quiet while I can?” Robyn teased.

“She will be fussing a little.”

“Do you get to be fussed at too?”

“Of course. Stella won’t let me off.” He grinned as Robyn smiled. “Oh, you would get some joy out of that wouldn’t you.”

“She gonna shave this off?” Robyn asked bringing her left hand to his jaw, over a weeks’ worth of dark growth on his skin.

“You don’t like?”

Robyn shook her head. “No, I quite like it, a lot. I told you back on St. Patrick’s Day that it suited you but I can’t see Stella wanting you to keep it.”

Taron chuckled a little. “She is keen for me to shave it off.”

Robyn half smiled. “I have a feeling she will get her way too.”

“More than likely.” His head turned as his phone rang. They had left their phones in the room so they could have a peaceful breakfast but now Taron’s rang loudly. He stretched across the bed to reach the locker and picked up his phone, his face falling slightly as he read the name on the screen. “Lyndsey.” He moved to sit back beside Robyn as he answered the phone. “I am awake, showered, fed and just about to leave the room to meet you.”

“Well good morning to you too.” Lyndsey laughed. “Does Robyn have anything to do with your readiness?”

“Would you believe me if I told you no?”

“Not a chance but you are ready to go?”

“I need two minutes in the bathroom and then I am all yours.”

“I will give you one. We have a schedule to keep to.”

Taron was sure he heard a growl come from Robyn after Lyndsey spoke. “I can only do my best Lyndsey without pushing myself to the limit again.”

“Robyn is near you isn’t she.”

“Right by my side.”

“Tell her not to worry. It’s a pretty easy day. She will have you back by four.”

“Still seven hours.” Robyn muttered under her breathe but Taron heard her and threw his arm around her shoulders.

“Lots of breaks too.” He said more to Robyn then Lyndsey. “I will be down in two.” Taron ended the call and dropped the phone on the bed. “Two hours this morning until half eleven. Then the panel at half twelve. That will be finished by two and then I have another hour of phone calls, all finished by half three and I will be back with you at four.” He leaned his cheek against her hair. “It’s actually a real easy day for me and you work eight-hour days and sometimes ten-hour days with no break so you can’t really lecture me at the moment.”

“We are not talking about me right now.” Robyn replied, Taron laughing a little at her answer to him.

“I gotta go Robyn.”

“Yeah I know. Go.”

He stood up and headed to the bathroom in the living room which he had claimed as his, using the toilet, brushing his teeth and spraying some aftershave on. Once done he headed back into the bedroom and to his case where he picked up his cap, pulling it onto his head before he grabbed his wallet and phone. Robyn was sitting as he left her on the bed. He took a seat beside her.

“Take care of yourself Taron. Drink water and laugh and smile. Today is your day to shine and show the world Kingsman.”

“I will and you have the whole bed to starfish out on now.”

“And I intended to do just that once you get your arse out of the room!” Robyn gave him a little push. “Lyndsey will be up here soon if you don’t go.”

Taron stood up and laughed. “She will too.” He turned to face Robyn and reached for her hands. “I won’t push myself Robyn. I know I am still getting better and I need to look after myself and I am. Don’t give Stella too hard a time. She is one of my favourite stylists and I would like to keep her on board.”

Robyn grinned. “Just a little bit of sass?” She questioned.

“Save it for the red-carpet.” He leaned in and kissed her cheek, giving her a quick hug. “See you later chicken.”

Robyn watched him leave the room and fell back onto the bed. It was really the first time they were separated by Taron’s work, where he had to go and fulfil his obligations during the day, leaving her alone. Last time Robyn had left Taron to go to work so now the tables were turned and she already missed his presence and she didn’t have a house to snoop around either. She kicked her legs up onto the bed and shuffled backwards up onto the pillows. She turned over onto her stomach so she could reach her phone, turning onto her right side and quickly set an alarm for half twelve in case she fell asleep on the bed. She had grabbed the TV controller too and turned the television on, selecting some random quiz show as she focused on her phone for a few minutes, texting Claire and her mam for a quick catch up. Once she fired some texts back and forth, Robyn yawned, settling back into the pillows behind her. Sleep found her quickly and she fell asleep with her phone her hands, a text from Taron coming in as she snoozed.

‘If you happen to check your social media, don’t be worrying. Lyndsey is already working on it.’


	5. "Over the years I have learned that what is important in a dress is the woman who is wearing it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

Taron silently fumed in the conference room in between skype calls. His mood quetly spiralled downhill once he sat in the car with Lyndsey on the way to the hotel where the panel was taking place later on in the morning, using a cornered off area in the conference room for the phone and skype interviews beforehand. She had quickly informed him about some social media scandal that had appeared overnight, calling Robyn out for being a bitch by the girls who had snuck into the pool, saying she was extremely vulgar and rude and the story had spread through the internet quickly. Taron was straight into an interview once he reached the hotel and hadn’t the time to talk to Lyndsey properly or even process what happened, only getting a quick text through to Robyn before he had to put his frustration to the side and concentrate on the questions being asked to him.

It was only twenty minutes later that he finally got to speak to Lyndsey and he was livid as she was able to go into more details about the tweets.

“Surely there is something that can be done about this. It’s a total breech of guest privacy.”

“Taron…”

“They got into the pool for fucks sake Lyndsey!” He roared, pulling his hat off and throwing it to the ground. “The receptionist gave out my private information to her niece who snuck into the hotel and as Robyn stands up for me and herself, those girls just fucking plant disgustingly shit rumours online because they didn’t like they were caught out! I can’t even stay in a fucking hotel now with the woman who saved my life because fucking idiots out there think they can pull shit like this and it is not fucking right Lyndsey!” His voice was loud and very angry, his hands moving with speed as he spoke and he immediately turned to face Lyndsey as he realised he was ranting at the wrong person, his publicist sitting patiently waiting for him to finish venting. “Shit sorry, I am sorry Lyndsey. Sorry.” He repeated. “Sorry.” He said again a bit more quietly.

“I know. I get it and I have already called the hotel to speak to the manager.”

“It’s all over the internet Lyndsey.” Taron sighed heavily sitting back down. “She doesn’t deserve any of this.” Raking his hands through his hair, he then dragged his hands down his face. “It’s such a load of fucking shit.”

Lyndsey reached over to place a hand on Taron’s shoulder. “I know Taron and believe me I didn’t go easy on the hotel. You and Robyn will be checking out of there once Stella is finished and I want you to go back to your flat tonight. I know you had your heart set on the hotel stay for an easy life but not now. You both need the security of your home.” She could feel how his body was completely deflated under her hand. “You and Robyn have nothing to prove to anyone Taron and those girls have spread ugly rumours about you both, and they will be immediately squashed, the actual story of what happened already in the works.”

“She doesn’t need this Lyndsey. Not this weekend. Not right now.”

Lyndsey took Taron in for a hug and hugged him tight. He went from angry to concerned in a matter of seconds and she immediately knew something else was on his mind. “What’s going on Taron?”

“She was already worried but is running on no sleep, she has hurt her hand and spent all Wednesday night in hospital and all she can still think about is me and those girls just snuck into a hotel to try and find me but found Robyn instead and because she was defending me, once again, these girls feel it is right to slate her good nature and just be cruel to someone who gives everything she can to me.”

Lyndsey rubbed Taron’s back in slow soothing circles. His life was always made harder by people who didn’t understand or even care about how their words could hurt and sting and once again he faced another media storm, caused by stupid little girls who knew no better.

“And with the fucking premier tonight, it is all the bloody press are going to ask about.”

“What does Robyn always say to you?” Lyndsey asked into his ear softly. “About the media.”

“To tell the truth.”

“Exactly. I have already been working on the press Taron. It is not your fault that these girls were given information from the hotels receptionist and snuck into the hotel and you know they twisted whatever Robyn said to them.”

“Jesus Lyndsey, they made it sound like she was horrible to them. She doesn’t have a horrible bone in her body.”

“I think her actions have shown the media that Taron.” She felt his weighty sigh against her and the cough that came from deep in his chest. “Please don’t get yourself in a state over this Taron. I am going to sort it all out for you. I already have started.”

Taron’s chest stung a little and it was the first time he had felt the tightness from his cough since Wednesday. He was utterly devastated when Lyndsey told him that the girls who had snuck into the hotel had taken to twitter to insult Robyn and himself too but more so Robyn and he was almost shaking with anger. He had to hold himself together as he had his first interview but his anger quickly subsided and he was hurt and prayed Robyn hadn’t touched her social media or got his message so she was forewarned.

“Take a breath for me.” Lyndsey instructed. “Would you like five minutes to call Robyn?”

After Taron had taken his breath, he shook his head. “Five minutes won’t be long enough. I will text her again to make sure she is ok and then see if she needs a phone call.” He took another long breathe. “I just want one weekend without drama Lyndsey. One weekend where we can just not have anything to worry about.”

Lyndsey’s heart broke a little for Taron. She knew the secret the other one was holding and if they just admitted how they felt to each other, a lot of hurt emotions and worrying could have been avoided.

“You sure Taron?”

“Even if Robyn was feeling a little unsettled by it all, she wouldn’t tell me until later on anyway. She just wouldn’t want to worry me when I am working.”

“She always looks out for you, doesn’t she?”

“Always.” Taron ended the hug with Lyndsey. “I am very happy to head back to mine later on.”

“Good. I could organise for you both to get ready somewhere else Taron.”

“Let’s just leave it Lyndsey. I won’t have the hotel think we are spooked by what happened, that they have driven us away. Robyn is probably sleeping anyway.”

“You said something about her hand?”

“She caught her hand in a metal gate in her work and hurt her hand badly and was in the hospital all Wednesday night. Been a serious struggle for her.”

Lyndsey shook her head. “I see what you mean about having a drama free weekend.”

“Just one Lyndsey. It’s all I ask for.”

“At least when you are in Belfast, you will be closer to each other. Get a few more visits in.”

Taron nodded sadly, his hands going to his face again. His morning had been perfect and with the click of a finger, everything had gone wrong and he was tired of his time with Robyn always being disturbed and interrupted.

“You ready to carry on with the interviews? I am going to prep some answers for you for the panel this afternoon ‘cos I have no doubt a question will be asked.”

“Yeah sure.”

“Text Robyn quickly and I will sign you in for the next one.”

Pulling his phone from his jeans, Taron sent Robyn another text, slightly worried that she hadn’t text him back but made sure she knew her call would be answered by him or Lyndsey if she needed to make one, giving his phone to Lyndsey when he was done, changing his face to as happier a one that he could muster up as the skype interview began.

It was her alarm that woke her up and Robyn was startled as her eyes opened, jumping up a little, groaning as she put weight on her right hand, still cringing as she tried to slide her screen to turn off her alarm. Once she had managed to turn off the cheery tune, she threw herself back into the pillows and sighed. She didn’t even remember falling asleep and she squinted as she looked to her phone, her eyes immediately seeing the four text messages and missed call from Taron. She pulled herself up and unlocked her screen, her eyes scanning the text messages before she called into her voicemail.

‘Hey Robyn. Lyndsey has already released a statement for us and the hotel has made their own statement too and that receptionist has been dealt with accordingly. I figure you are asleep but please don’t be worrying about what was said because we both know it’s a load of bollocks and you have been nothing but my best friend in every way possible. I will see you in a while. I love you.’

Without even thinking about it, Robyn quickly logged into her Twitter app and didn’t even need to search for Taron because her feed was full of tweets and threads from fans discussing what had happened in the hotel and it was a real mixed bag. While some were very much in agreement that she was using Taron, others replied with equally as firm opinions that she had been nothing but a wonderful friend to Taron and she had every right to stand her ground considering the girls had snuck into Taron’s hotel.

A link led her to the statement made by Taron’s management as well as the hotels and it honestly explained the truth of what happened, Taron’s own words being used at how he felt betrayed by the hotel, his privacy breached beyond belief and that Robyn had every right to defend the two of them.

Robyn locked her phone and lay back into the pillows again but opened her phone once more and quickly called Taron. She was met with his voice mail, knowing he had just begun his panel, she left him a message anyway as well as a text. He would get them when he was finished and hopefully her calming words would ease his busy mind. She could only imagine how angry he would have been, how his mood would be tense and completely wound up at the story and what had been a lovely morning of building excited nerves had quickly become edgy and overcome with a setback.

Her head turned as there was a knock at the door and glancing at her watch, it had just gone one. She had spent half an hour trolling through comments and words, her mind in a whirl and her body filled with a mix of emotions that the half an hour had sped by and she was sure it was Taron’s stylist at the door waiting to be let in.

Rolling off the bed, she ran her left hand through her hair, trying to tame it a little. Not being able to dry it straight properly left it with a slight wavey kink and frizz which she detested but it was something she was going to have to deal with until she could hold a hairdryer steadily in her right hand again.

There were four more sharp raps on the door, Robyn opening it on the fourth one and there outside the room, stood Stella dressed in a deep purple pants suit, her hair immaculately curled.

“Jesus Christ do both of you have an aversion to sleeping lately?” Stella asked as she brushed past Robyn and into the bedroom. “And you can leave that open. My team are on their way.”

“Your team?” Robyn questioned opening the door again after she went to close it.

Stella walked back to Robyn and lifted up some of her hair. “My darling, this is a movie premier. Whole different ball game to a party at Elton’s. What is this?”

“My hair?” Robyn asked confused to which Stella puffed.

“I knew I should have come over earlier but would Taron let me? Oh no. Didn’t want to overwhelm you. Didn’t want to scare you away from going. He just doesn’t understand, does he. Easier for a man to get ready.”

Robyn smiled as Stella spoke to herself, her eyes showing a little frustration with Taron’s request which Robyn was very thankful for.

“Did you even sleep? Has Taron slept? Please tell me he had gotten some rest and shaved off that beard.”

Robyn chuckled. “I like the beard. It suits him.”

“Of course you would.” Stella stood back to look at Robyn. “Still as beautiful as ever though. Well stand back dear, let’s not block the doorway.”

Robyn turned her head to look over her shoulder to be met with three more stylists, two women and man, waiting patiently at the door to get into the suite.

“Penelope, Millie and Miles.” Stella introduced the others are they walked past, each one pulling a small suitcase behind them, Miles also carrying two large garment bags very carefully too. “Well let’s get started then. Let me have a look at you.”

Stella walked around Robyn twice, Robyn raising an eye brow her way as she made a third circle. “Show me your hurt hand?” Robyn lifted her right hand and Stella took it carefully. “Taron called me to tell me what happened. Wanted to make sure I knew so I didn’t jostle it too much. He also told me you missed a hair appointment yesterday because you were stuck in the hospital.” Stella saw the surprise in her eyes. “Don’t you worry darling. I have it all under control.” Stella stood in front of Robyn again and ran her hand through the young woman’s long hair. “Highlights?”

“Yeah.” Robyn replied still wondering when Taron was speaking to his stylist.

“I say we lift them a bit. Coming into the summer, it is nice to have a brighter look. Let’s add some layers too.”

“Don’t cut it.” Robyn replied instantly. “Please don’t cut my hair short.”

Stella placed her hands on Robyn’s shoulders. “I won’t. Don’t worry. The length is beautiful. Just a trim to get rid of the ends and then a subtle cut. Nothing extreme at all. I don’t want to change you Robyn. I will only do what you are comfortable with. I understand tonight is so much more than anything you have faced with Taron so I want you to be you and thoroughly comfortable.”

“Thank you Stella.” Robyn felt the relief seep from her. It was exactly what she wanted for the evening.

“So, want to see the dress?” Stella asked, her lips in a full grin. “Taron told me he has been keeping tight lipped about it all. You know nothing.”

“I don’t even know if I believe him when he says it is still green.”

“It’s still green. Come on.”

Stella led Robyn towards the wardrobe where one of her team had hung the garment bag. The zip was still closed and the three stylists stood at the bed, a look of excitement on their faces as they waited for the reveal of the dress.

“Why don’t you take the honour Robyn.” Stella insisted.

Taking a step closer to the bag Robyn used her left hand to hold the zip and drag it down, opening it completely. Her eyes picked up the green colour immediately and it wasn’t just a boring green but a stunning dark green with a shimmer. She slipped her hands in behind the garment bag and tried to get the material out but stopped as her right hand ached and she realised there was a lot of material in the skirt of the dress and with one hand she couldn’t quite pull it out.

“Let me.” Miles, the male stylist came over to help her and eased the dress from the bag, hanging the dress up, taking the garment bag with him.

Robyn stared at the dress, her mouth dropping a little and she turned to Stella. “So, you said you wanted me to be comfortable.” Stella nodded. “Ok, well where is the rest of the dress?” Robyn turned back to the incredibly beautiful dress in front of her. She felt her question was valid as the front sweetheart neckline of the dress dipped down in the back to leave a completely backless feature. She felt Stella come and stand beside her. “I think it is a valid question.”

“I knew you were going to question it. I told Taron you would question it but he insisted.”

“Taron?” Robyn looked to the stylist, her face in a slight frown.

“He wanted something different, something that would just blow everyone away. I told him it was a risk, the backless design, that you preferred more subtle in every way possible but he said to trust him.” Stella took the dress down and held it out closer to Robyn. “The colour is called peacock green. The top of the dress is the same sweetheart style of the burgundy one from January. Decorated with green and clear crystals, they are swirled around in lines and spirals, meeting in a dark green crystal belt around the waist.” Stella turned the dress around. “It is backless Robyn as the front runs around and down the side before meeting with the belt which sits neatly in the middle of the back. Under the belt, there is a beautiful flow of material that may seem like a lot but with the fitted part of the top of the dress, the extra material just adds to the luxury of the dress and when you walk in the dress, it just drifts and moves as you do.” Stella turned the dress around again. “It is lined inside with velvet on top so will be cosy and comfortable and the crystals won’t snag or pull your skin.”

“Stella how does it even stay on?” Robyn questioned as she reached forward to hold the top of the dress in her hands.

“Little silicone gel strips along the inside seam of the dress.”

Robyn looked inside and saw the clear strips, similar to that on the inside of a strapless bra. Fingering over the bodice of the dress, it sparkled in the lights of the room and as she picked up the dress skirt, she could feel her heart racing. She could never pull off such a dress and found herself shaking her head. “Please tell me you have a second option Stella.”

The stylist could see and feel the hesitation coming from Robyn. “Just this one.” She replied. “It is stunning Robyn and perfect for tonight.”

“I can’t wear this.” Robyn replied with clear sadness in her voice. “I could never wear this.”

“And why not?” Stella demanded.

Robyn looked to the dress, then to her own body and then to Stella. “I just can’t.”

Stella handed the dress to Miles and took the two steps closer to Robyn. “Now you listen to me. I don’t know what is going on in that head of yours but stop it. You have already stepped into a beautiful figure-hugging dress twice before and did you read anything bad about how you looked? How the dress fitted? In fact, if I do remember correctly, your dress from Elton’s was complimented many times by numerous fashion magazines.”

“It was?” Robyn asked quietly.

“It was. You are a woman Robyn, with curves in all the right places which men appreciate. Tell me Taron hasn’t taken advantage of it.” She saw Robyn’s face lift in a tiny smile. “Now tell me you hated it. Hated that he cuddled into you and you can’t because you know as much as he loved it, you did too. Trust him and maybe he wants you in this dress for a reason.” Stella wiggled her eyebrows which Robyn laughed at. “He knows how nervous you are, he knows what these events are like and while he is doing everything he can to keep you close and make sure you are comfortable, he also wants to almost show you off, to show the world that you are in his life and fuck anyone who thinks different. You put on this dress and you walk out on that carpet with him and watch the media stop for a second and maybe just a little bit of you just wants to try it on?”

Robyn bit her lip and lifted the dress again. “It is stunning but that backless feature. I can’t pull that off.”

“Honey, don’t forget I have your measurements. I know it will fit and fit you well and stay on.” Robyn looked doubtful. “And you won’t be going braless either. I have that sorted too.” Robyn felt like Stella could read her mind. “Please just try it on. If it is just the backless feature that you don’t like, we can fix it. If you hate the entire dress, I will figure something out but at least just try it on.”

Robyn ran her hands over the dress again. “He helped with the design?” She asked.

“He chose everything to do with the dress with some help. He picked the colour and asked about something that would stand out, something that would make you shine suggesting backless. Also, he said something about a connection with your back. No idea what he meant.”

“I do.” Robyn saw Stella waiting for an explanation. “In Florida, he cleaned the wound on my shoulder and I had to take my t-shirt off so he could do it.”

Stella smiled. “Try it on.” She said handing Robyn the dress.

The material felt soft and silky in her hands and not too heavy either. “I might need some help getting into this.”

Stella smiled widely. “That is what we are here for.”

After finding out that Miles was happily married and living with his husband of five years, Robyn was happy to strip down in the room and with a lot of help slipped into the dress. Stella had initially told her to stay in her black bra but it ruined the effect of the dress so Stella helped Robyn into the bathroom and into the backless bra and then the dress, Robyn at the mercy of the stylist as she ensured the dress fitted her body seamlessly.

“How does it feel?” Stella asked once she stepped away from Robyn. She ran her hands down the sides of the dress, making sure it was sitting comfortably and right with nothing on show that shouldn’t be.

“It’s actually ok.” Robyn admitted. “It won’t fall off Stella, will it?” She asked, her own hands running up and down the side of the dress, feeling the bare skin of her back too.

The stylist smiled softly. “No darling it won’t. Though I think I might need to bring this waist in a little bit.” Stella pinched the belt a little. “An inch, I think. Robyn Quinn, you are wasting away before my eyes.” Robyn smiled a little. “No more, you hear me?” She warned, letting the material go. “I can fix that easily.”

“Stella are you sure it won’t fall off or down?” Robyn placed her hands on the neckline.

“It’s not too low Robyn and it won’t fall or slip or go any lower. It is perfect.”

Robyn had yet to look in the mirror of the bathroom, her eyes avoiding her reflection as soon as Stella re-dressed her. Her stomach was in bits and her heart was thumbing rapidly. Taking a quick breather, she turned to the large mirror above the sink and her eyes opened wide. Taken back by the person staring back at her, she took a step closer to the mirror. Green had always been one of her favourite colours along with blue and the shade was perfect. Not too bright but still obviously green, the crystal details shimmered in the high lighting of the bathroom. The neckline was a little higher than the burgundy dress which she was glad off as there was no lace for extra coverage on her shoulders. She turned a little and tilted her head as she took in the backless design of the dress and immediately her heart began to race and she felt a little heat rise to her cheeks. It wasn’t too low and nestled nicely against the middle of her back and looked secure and well fitted. She could see the belt sitting perfectly in position highlighting her figure before the material fanned out right down to the ground.

“How does he do it?” Robyn turned to Stella. “Every time. It’s perfect. Stella it is so perfect.” Robyn found herself in a hug and she laughed a little. “I love it.” She let Stella go and ran her hands down the dress. “Can I get a sneaky look at his suit?”

Stella laughed. “No.” She answered still laughing. “That is a surprise. Now let’s go back out to the bedroom and I can pop some pins in and alter this dress so it is more than perfect.”

Stella had Robyn stand very still so she could pull and pinch and alter the dress in three different places, either side of the belt and at the back, the dress hugging Robyn effortlessly with the alterations.

“Ok let’s get you out of this dress and then Miles is going to start your hair.”

With the distraction of trying on the dress, Robyn hadn’t the time to think about the media or press but as she showered before she had to get her hair done, Robyn had all the time she needed for her mind to over think the story and the more she thought about it the more she could feel herself getting annoyed. From the moment she was greeted by the receptionist, she knew she didn’t like her and her initial feelings had been right and everything had swirled from there. Social media was such a dangerous platform for people to spread rumours and she was so thankful for Lyndsey’s quick work once again in squashing the story, explaining that it was Taron who was actually the one who had been left hurt over it all. It was definitely going to be an interesting evening on the red-carpet and Robyn could feel the butterflies in her stomach as the time ticked closer. After rubbing her favourite and most expensive body moisturiser in, and wrapping herself up in the one of the hotel’s dressing gowns, Robyn made her way back into the bedroom and sat in the chair ready for her, Miles carefully applying the colour to her hair while Millie painted her finger nails the same shade of green as her dress.

It was a little awkward to try and wash the colour out of her hair using the shower head but Robyn didn’t mind the unconventional hair wash technique and once was seated back in the bedroom, Miles combing her wet hair through, she heard the door in the other side of the suite open with a bang, Taron almost running into the bedroom.

Robyn could see the slight panic in his face, the worry in his eyes and she stood up from the chair, Miles’ comb falling from her hair and she walked to meet him and the two embraced in a hug.

“I am so sorry Robyn.” He breathed into her shoulder.

He was so thankful for the stress-free panel with Colin and Matthew and all of the questions were asked about the movie and the filming process rather than the newest media story and he found himself enjoying the jokes and laughs with the group he sat with and the rest of his skype interviews were a breeze too. It was only as he sat in the car on the way back to the hotel that his fingers twisted nervously and his legs bounced too as he thought through the hurtful and cruel words trailing on the internet about Robyn. He understood the speculations and gossip around him, it just was part of his job but when it was about Robyn, he was less sympathetic and more angry. He had the door of the car open before it pulled to a complete stop outside the hotel and power walked in through the glass doors, ignoring his name being called from reception, heading straight for the stairs, taking them two at time the whole way up the six flights to the third floor. He ran towards the end of the hall and in his rush to get his key from his pocket, dropped it on the floor. He cursed and struggled to pick it up, cursing again. Once he got the door open, he headed straight for the bedroom, and saw Robyn sitting in a chair, dressed in one of the hotels pristine white dressing gowns, one of Stella’s team brushing her hair.

It didn’t take her longer than two seconds to get out of the chair and hug him tight and he felt left hand on the nape of his neck, rubbing little deep circles on his skin.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” She whispered to him. She caught Stella’s eye who was sitting at the table by the window, altering the dress.

“I think it is time for a coffee break.” Stella stood up and motioned to her team. “We’ll be back in a few.”

Once the stylists had left the room, Robyn hugged Taron tighter to her. “Thank you for your texts and calls.”

“I was so worried you would have gotten the notifications from your social media and seen them before I got to talk to you. Robyn I am so sorry for the shit storm.”

“Not your fault Taron and I have already seen the statement Lyndsey sent out.”

“They said such appalling things about you Robyn.”

“And we both know they are shit Taron. Most of the fans are on your side over this whole thing. They are really disgusted at what the girls did, what they did to you.”

Taron took a long deep breath. “Just not what we needed this weekend.”

“Are you really gonna let this shit get in your head Taron? After everything we have been through? After every story that has been wrote about us? This actually turned to our favour when you think about it.” Robyn took her hands away from his back and neck and moved away from his body, placing her hands on his face. “Lyndsey has already sorted it. This is not going to spoil your evening. It is not going to take away from your excitement, my excitement of seeing this movie, of sharing the amazing work you have done and I am not letting stupid immature girls ruin your night or mine or that beautiful dress I cannot wait to wear.”

Taron’s lips pulled into a small smile. “Saw the dress then?”

“Still waiting for a glimpse of your suit.”

“Do you like it?” He asked a little shyly, his eyes deepening in their colour.

“Your suit? I don’t know. Stella won’t show me.”

Although he didn’t want to, Taron laughed and threw her arms around her to hug her against him again. “We will have one drama free weekend. I promise.”

“I don’t know what we would do with ourselves if we had a drama free weekend.” She murmured into his warm shoulder. “How were your interviews?”

“They were good. The panel was actually a good laugh and the questions were about the franchise and the filming process.” He ended the hug with a light squeeze. “You haven’t run away from Stella yet.”

She smiled and shook her head. “Almost.”

“The dress?”

“That dress…” Robyn stalled. “Is beautiful Taron.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, I am sure.”

“Everything else ok?”

She nodded. “Thank you for asking Stella to fix my hair.” She blushed a little.

“It’s the little things, right?”

The door of the suite opened and Stella walked back in carrying a tray of coffees. “I need you in that other room in the next ten minutes.” She said pointing the coffee’s Taron’s way. “You seen a bed at all or a razor?” Both Taron and Robyn laughed a little. “Am I ok to have her sit back in that chair?”

With a nod, Taron leaned in to kiss her cheek. “We are going back to mine tonight.” He explained to her.

“Fine by me.” She agreed.

“Can you pack up your case before you are back in the very capable hands of Stella please? We will bring them with us when we leave to go to the premier and Clive will keep them in his car until we are back at mine later.”

“Sure of course I will. It won’t take me too long.”

“Me neither and if Stella will let me, I am going to do it right now.”

It took Taron less than two minutes to gather his belongings and close his case over, wheeling it to the door between the bedroom and living room. He then went to help Robyn who had taken just as quick to collect most of her things and they left her case next to his.

“All ready to go.” She assured him, taking his hand and giving it a light squeeze. “Means you can have along lie in tomorrow. We don’t have to check out of your flat, do we?”

He was always to thankful for her way with words, for reading his mind and easing his worries in a split second. “No we don’t.”

“Coffee.” Stella walked toward them and handed Taron a cup. “You couldn’t have even tried to get some more sleep?” She placed her hands on his cheeks.

“I spent four days sleeping Stella.” He smiled under her hands.

“This is going too mister.” She ran her fingers along his jaw, making him smile more. “Adds too many years to your face.”

“You sound like my mother.” He chuckled as Stella took her hands from him.

“Robyn you can sit back in that chair, Miles, is going to finish your hair. Taron you can make your way into the other room and take a seat. We have two hours to get you both ready and that is just not enough time for me.”

Giving Robyn a little grin, Taron turned on his heels and walked into the living room of the suite and dropped his body onto the couch, sipping the coffee in his hands. He would never come to understand the inner strength Robyn had, how she always managed to talk him down, use her words to comfort him. Closing his eyes his lay back against the cushions of the couch. He could feel his stomach churning a little with nerves but perhaps his apprehensions about the evening were not as troublesome as they had been.

Stella closed the door between the bedroom and living room and saw the frown on Robyn’s face.

“You think I am going to let him see you or vice versa? Not a chance in hell. You can ring him if you want him.”

“Ring him? He is about ten meters away from me.”

“Ring him.” Stella confirmed. “Now Miles, get that toner in her hair. We are cutting it tight on our time and there is still a lot to do.”

Once the toner was washed out of Robyn’s hair, Miles moved across into the living room to defuzz Taron, Millie now taking over Robyn’s hair. Stella had already discussed with the hairdresser what way she wanted Robyn’s hair styled and once it was dry, Millie got to work on curling sections of Robyn’s newly highlighted hair, pinning each curl up with a clip.

Stella pulled another chair over to sit beside Robyn. “So, make up. I don’t want to go too bold with your look. I am sticking with a very natural look. Something to make your eyes pop even more, adding a tiny bit of shade of green to take in the dress.” Robyn nodded. “You don’t need much anyway, maybe some highlight too.”

“You know more than I do Stella.”

While Robyn’s hair set, Penelope started to prime her skin, getting it ready for Stella’s preferred look. A little foundation just to even her skin out, she set to work on creating a subtle green smokey eye with a dash of black for some depth. A thin line of black winged eyeliner along with two coats of mascara, Penelope added a dash of contouring with some bronzer and a touch of lightness with a highlighter on her cheek bones. Once she had blotted the nude lipstick from Robyn’s lips, she handed her a mirror, smiling at the surprise on her face.

“Perfect.” Penelope said.

Robyn moved her face from side to side, taking in the simple yet effective make up on her face. Everything was so subtle but worked together to enhance her blue eyes and Penelope had even managed to cover the tiredness in her face flawlessly. As she put the mirror down, she saw Stella standing in front of her holding the dress.

“We have an hour left to get you ready and it is just not enough time.” She ushered Robyn into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. “Bet you Taron is laying on the couch asleep right now.”

Robyn chuckled as she opened the tie on the robe. “Possibly.”

As Taron was side-lined to the living room, he had been laying on the couch with his eyes closed, taking a little snooze. The door of the bedroom opened and he turned his head to see the hair stylist walk in with his belt of hair accessories and a little case.

“Come on Taron. You know Stella likes to keep to a schedule.” Miles said to him as he pulled out one of the chairs from the table to the left of the couch.

Taron stood up and walked over and sat in a chair as directed by Miles.

“Do you think she would be pissed if I told you not to do this?” Taron asked Miles after a few minutes as he gently rubbed an exfoliation scrub into his jaw and neck.

Miles laughed. “You want a telling off from Stella?”

“Not at all.” Taron reflected.

Miles didn’t answer but continued to massage the scrub into Taron’s skin, washing it away with a warm wet cloth once done. He felt the tickly bristles from the brush as his face was coated with a generous amount of shaving cream. Taron would happily have shaved himself, but he knew Stella would never let him so sat back and closed his eyes, letting someone else worry about giving him a clean shave.

Once finished, Taron took his time in the shower, in no rush to get ready. He knew there wasn’t as much to his preparation as Robyn’s and he hoped she was ok in the other side of the suite and not overwhelmed by all the attention she was getting. Throwing on a hotel bathrobe, he sat back in the chair for Miles who smoothed some moisturiser onto his jaw and neck before the hairdresser started to style his hair, dragging some gel through the strands, giving it some body and height. With a light fritz of hairspray, Miles smiled at Taron.

“All good to go. Don’t touch the hair or Stella will have something to say.”

With a grin Taron nodded and watched Miles make his way back through the door to the bedroom, being very careful to keep the gap small so Taron couldn’t see in. It was half an hour before he knew they had to leave and Taron opened the bag with his suit on the coffee table and smiled. The velvet jacket matched the colour of Robyn’s dress exactly and the velvet waistcoat added a little extra to his suit. Black slacks and shoes alone with a crisp white shirt and dark green tie, he knew it was easier for him to get dressed for the evening and he hoped Robyn wasn’t feeling any major jitters. Walking over to the couch he picked up his phone and called her.

“This is a terrible time to call me.” Robyn answered his call as she walked out of the bathroom and back into chair to sit.

He chuckled. “I just wanted to make sure you hadn’t tried to escape through a window.”

Robyn looked down to the dress she was finally fitted into as Millie took out her curls. “You think Stella would have let me do that?”

“No but still, are you ok? Do you need a hug?”

“Oh dear God desperately but if you even think to open that door, I will be attending your premier by myself.” Taron laughed. “How are you doing rocketman?”

“Just about to get changed and clean shaven.”

“Stella will be pleased.”

He ran his left hand across his smooth jaw. “My face is cold.”

Robyn chuckled but it was Stella who spoke to him next. “Taron you know I love you but I have twenty minutes before you both need to leave and Penelope is on her way over to you now to try and hide those dark circles.”

Taron looked to his phone as his call was ended and the door opened, Penelope walking through it, closing it behind her.

“Do you want me to tell Stella that you are not dressed yet?”

With a grin, Taron lifted his suit and headed into the bathroom to change quickly. The suit fit him like a glove and he walked back into the room holding his tie, taking a seat back in the chair, Penelope placing a make-up cover around his shoulders to keep his suit clean. It took her five minutes to tone down the dark skin under his eyes, adding a little powder for a shine free face.

“All done.”

“Is Stella finished with Robyn?” He asked as he stood up, throwing his tie around his neck.

“Should be but I wouldn’t go through just yet in case she hasn’t.”

Taron didn’t heed Penelope’s words and walked to the connecting door and opened it, walking right into the bedroom, to be met with Robyn’s back. He could feel the stares coming from Stella as he stood behind Robyn, his eyes wandering down her bare back to where the green crystal studded belt sat on her waist, the flow of material from the skirt of the dress all around her. A light dusting of freckles still decorated her shoulders, even after being home from Florida for so long and her skin was flawless apart from the small scar on her left shoulder. Her hair in fell in a sheet of perfect waves over her right shoulder and the newly blonde colour shone in the lights of the room.

“Taron!” Stella’s voice was stern but the Welshman didn’t hear it as Robyn looked over her shoulder to him.

Stella had insisted on completing the finishing touches on Robyn herself and was just adding a final lipstick coat to her lips, when Taron interrupted them, looking as handsome as always in his perfectly tailored suit but as she looked to his eyes, she could see the honest love and compassion in them and admitted defeat, nodding at Robyn.

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and when she had looked over her shoulder, she had caught a glimpse of a very dashing looking Taron but lifting the skirt of her dress with her hands, Robyn could turn around and fully take him in. His tie hung around his neck, yet to be made, but his jacket was perfectly matched to her dress, his waistcoat too. Her lips lifted in a half smile and she walked over to him, taking her time in her green heels until she stood in front of him. The green colour of his suit jacket made his eyes stand out and Taron wore the designer three-piece suit with ease and faultlessness. Looking to his face, she supposed Stella and his mam were right when they said a clean face took years off him but Robyn was partial to his scruffier look and she smiled as he watched her look him over.

“Can I?” She asked touching his tie.

“Please.”

She pulled it slowly from around his neck and took a step closer to him so she could lift the collar of his shirt. Placing the tie around his neck. Robyn took her time as she worked a double Windsor knot into his tie knowing that Taron’s dark eyes were watching every move she made.

Taron hoped she couldn’t see his heart beating hard in his chest because he felt that at any moment it was going to burst through his skin. He just wanted to grab her and pull her close, kiss her cheek, her head and her lips, let his hands run up and down the warm skin of her back and it took everything he had not to just do that. She matched his height and she was stunning. He was so nervous about the style of dress, the daring backless design and was so worried Stella would have to change the dress at the last minute but Robyn had stepped into the dress and he found himself biting his lower lip as he looked her up and down. It was everything and more and the fitted top outlined her curves and he could only imagine how the skirt would move as she walked.

Robyn could see his eyes go for a little walk as she tied his tie and if he was allowed to look then she was certainly going to take advantage too and as she pushed the knot of his tie to the top button of his shirt, she pulled lightly on his waistcoat with her right hand, using her left to smooth his tie behind the velvet material, running her hands over his chest once more before fixing his collar.

“All done.” She said taking her hands from him. “You look very much a perfect Kingsman.” She joked.

“Robyn you are a vision of beauty.” His words left his mouth before he could stop himself and while he knew his cheeks blushed, hers matched his too. He cleared his throat and took a little step back. “I mean… I just…. I…” Taron stuttered and was so relieved as Robyn stepped closer to him and gave him a hug.

“Thank you Taron. You look as handsome as ever.” While she ran her hands soothingly up and down his back, Robyn felt him just rest his very tentatively on the bare skin of her back. “Hey you wanted this dress; you need to be prepared to give proper hugs while I am wearing it!” She scolded him.

With a slight nervous chuckle, Taron moved his hands slowly around her back and to her waist, pulling her against him a little tighter. “The dress is perfect. Robyn you look so beautiful. Not that you need a dress to look beautiful but I mean the dress just makes you look even more beautiful than you already are and I know you don’t care about this stuff or need any of this stuff to be…”

As Taron rambled on Robyn’s smiled turned into a grin and she moved away from him a little, taking her hands from his back and placing them on his cheeks, titling his head down to place a soft kiss on his forehead, followed by one on each cheek and then his nose. “Thank you Taron and breathe a little ok?” She rubbed her thumbs over his smooth jaw. “So soft.” She whispered to him. “I miss the beard.”

With a nod under her hands, Taron finally smiled and then laughed a little. “Me too if I am honest. You look lovely.” He whispered to her. “And I like your hair.” He raised his hand to touch her hair but stopped as Stella called out in a shout.

She had been watching the sweet interaction between the two, her lips in a smile as she saw nothing but pure love between the them but as Taron went to touch Robyn’s perfectly styled waves, she wouldn’t have it. She stepped over to them. “Don’t even think about.” She scolded him. “And if you are going to kiss him then you need to bring this with you.” She held up the lipstick tube to Robyn. “No kissing while on the red carpet.” She instructed.

Robyn smiled and took the lipstick. “Sure Stella.” She walked away from Taron and to the bed where a bag which matched her dress had been laid out for her and she popped the lipstick in. She took her phone from it and made her way back towards his stylist. “Would you take a picture for us please?”

“Of course.”

Stella made them pose in various different ways and when she had Robyn turn to face Taron with her back to the camera, her head looking over her shoulder, the two ended the sudden photoshoot.

“We really need to go Stella. The car will be waiting outside for us.”

“Yes yes of course. A movie to promote and all that.”

As Taron made his way back into the living area to get his phone and wallet, Robyn tuned to Stella. “Thank you so much Stella. I can’t say enough about how I have actually enjoyed the makeover. Thank you for listening to me and making sure I was completely comfortable.”

“You are going to make heads turn on that carpet.” Stella gave her a hug. “You two are delightful together. He hasn’t taken his eyes off you.” She winked. “He might be keeping his distance now but believe me, he will be glued to your side in a while.”

Robyn rolled her eyes as Stella let her go. “Thank you Stella.”

“Robyn you have everything you need? Your case ready to go to?” Taron came to stand beside her. “Clive is waiting outside for us.”

“Yep.”

“Stella a pleasure as always.” Taron walked over to his stylist and gave her a firm hug. “Thank you for looking after her.” He kissed her cheek.

“I look forward to our next meeting Robyn. I think we might work with a pants suit the next time.”

Robyn’s face lit up. “Now that I can definitely agree to.”

“I have the most perfect one in mind.”

With another thank you from both of them, Robyn and Taron grabbed their cases and made their way out of the hotel room, leaving Stella and the others to tidy up their gear before they left too.

“I am sorry we have to drag our cases with us.” Taron apologised as they stood waiting for the lift. “It definitely wasn’t in my plan. Lyndsey thought it was the best course of action going back to mine, away from here after the premier.”

“I don’t mind Taron. I think it is actually a good idea to go back to your flat. It means there is no rush on us now tomorrow to get up and go.”

Stepping into the lift, Taron pressed the button for the ground floor. “You ready to be stared at as we walk through reception.” He asked her.

“Might as well start in the way we intend to continue our evening.”

As the lift dinged with their arrival on the ground floor, Robyn went to take her case but Taron already had his hand on it. “I got it.”

She didn’t argue with him and allowed him to take both cases. As the lift doors separated and opened, they were met three people waiting to use the lift, who stepped back to let them pass, Robyn sticking very close to Taron as they walked. They definitely caught the attention of many of the hotel guests as they walked through the tiled lobby and Robyn definitely heard whispers of their names echo through the grand foyer. Before they reached the glass doors of the exit, Taron’s name was called and they stopped and turned to see the manager of the hotel walking their way.

“Mr Egerton, Miss Quinn, could I have a moment of your time please?”

Robyn instantly felt Taron freeze and tense up beside her and she hooked her arm through his. She turned her head toward the manager. “I am so sorry, but we actually don’t have time to stop. We are on an extremely tight time schedule.”

“I understand that but I would just like a minute to apologise to you both. I am appalled by the behaviour of one of our employees and can only apologise again for the trouble her actions have caused you both. If you ever would like to stay here again, please know we will put you up in our finest suite and will cover all the expense.”

Taron was ready to tell the manager exactly what she could do with her offer but Robyn got there before him. “Thank you for your apology.” She began. “But Taron and I will not be returning to your hotel. His own private information was given by one of your trusted employees to their niece who in turn snuck into the hotel in search of Taron to take photographs of him while he used your hotels facilities. Your employee’s niece then took to social media to slander my name as well as Taron’s and put us both through an agonising few hours of worry and stress. I think you can understand our reluctance to stay here again. We will stick to the Premier Inn from now. At least we can go to and fro from there without watching our backs constantly.” With a pull on his arm, Robyn started to walk out of the lobby of the hotel, Taron following her, pulling their cases as he walked.

(Here is a picture of their outfits. Robyn's dress is a little different with no straps and a lot more material on the bottom rather than a straight down style but it gives a good idea of the backless design.)


	6. “Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind.”

Clive was waiting outside for them, standing in front of the blacked-out car and he stepped forward to take the cases from Taron, who thanked him, moving to open the door of the car.

“After you.” He smiled to Robyn who lifted her dress a little and stepped into the car, shuffling over in the seat, allowing Taron to sit in beside her, closing the door after him with a slight bang. Once in the car, he turned to her and grinned widely. “I think fiery Robyn is my absolute favourite.”

“I couldn’t help it.” Robyn fluffed her dress out a bit so it sat better and then turned to face him, feeling the car move as it started to make its way towards Leicester Square. “Just leave it be. Don’t come grovelling after the shit caused. I know it wasn’t her fault but it has just had a ripple effect neither of us needed and it has spoilt our day a little.”

“Maybe this morning but not anymore.” Taron moved so he was sitting closer to her. “This is what I have been waiting for since I gave you those vouchers. Getting to share this moment with you.” He reached over to take her hands, being very careful with her right one. “I am so glad you said yes Robyn. I have said it before but Kingsman would never have been finished without you. I wouldn’t be here without you and you mean everything and more to me and I promise to keep you close to me all night. I mean we come as a pair, can’t break this colour combo up.”

Robyn laughed loudly. “I think if we didn’t match, I would be terribly disappointed. I am getting so used to it now.” She turned his hands over, running the index finger of her right hand over his cuff links, the ones she had given him. “I am so excited to be here with you for this. I am so proud of you Taron, for what you have achieved. Enjoy every minute of this evening because you deserve it all and more.”

“With Stella not around now do you think it will be ok if I hug you? She doesn’t have a secret camera on you ready to shout at me for creasing your dress or ruining your hair?”

Robyn smiled and opened her arms for him and Taron happily engulfed her in a sideways hug, his face going straight into her left shoulder, breathing in deeply, a wonderful mixture of Robyn’s perfume, intoxicating body lotion and warm skin filling his senses and he was getting use to the feel of her bare soft skin under his hands.

“I love this dress.” He whispered into her shoulder, feeling her chuckle against him.

“It has its perks.” She agreed, enjoying the feeling of Taron’s large hands on her back, the heat from the palms of his hands seeping into her skin. “Though I haven’t a clue how I am going to pee in it.”

Taron laughed loudly and moved his head to kiss her cheek. “I am sure you will find a way.” He ended the hug and sat back against the chair, Robyn sitting right next to him, her clutch on her lap.

“I have something for you.” She opened her clutch and pulled out a very small slim box, wrapped in green stripped paper and passed it to him.

“What have you been up too?” He asked her. “And seriously? You never stick to our present pact.”

Robyn smiled and pressed the present into his hand. “Sometimes I don’t think you know me at all. It is only something very small.”

“Sure. Small.” He replied taking the box. “What is it?” He asked with a grin, knowing Robyn would frown his way and he smiled widely as sure enough she gave him a scowl. “Ok, ok I will open it.”

Starting with the tape at one end, Taron knew Robyn was watching every move he made and he purposely took his time, being extra careful and slow as he pulled the tape off and his smile grew even more as he felt Robyn shuffle impatiently beside him. Then with one tear, he ripped a large strip from the middle of the wrapping, a green box coming into view as he pulled the rest of the paper off. Robyn took the paper from him and scrunched it up into a ball and threw it over her shoulder, Taron giggling at her.

“I don’t think I have ever seen you impatient Robyn.” He finally got the rest of the paper off the present.

“I have never seen someone open a present so slowly.” She replied back to him, nudging him with her shoulder.

“I am nearly there.” He held the box in his left hand opened it with his right and knew Robyn heard his intake of breath as he looked to the tie clip sitting neatly inside the box. Matching his cuff links perfectly, Robyn had bought him a stunning gold tie clip, the same Claddagh symbol embellished on it. The only difference between his cuff links and his new tie clip was the green emerald that sat in the middle of the heart and the small white crystals on the crown. “Robyn…” Taron looked to her with slight shock on his face. “This is too much.”

She shook her head. “Are you even going to try and argue with me over it?” She asked him taking the box from his hands, slipping the clip from its velvet case. “You know you won’t get far.” She moved a little so she was facing him better. “Can I?” She saw his tiny nod of agreement. Pulling his neatly tucked tie from his waistcoat, Robyn handed Taron the clip to hold so she could line the back and front of his tie together, slipping the index and middle fingers of her left hand in-between two buttons of his shirt, brushing over the warm skin of his chest and held the tie in place midway down his shirt. “Clip please.” She took the gold piece of jewellery from him and switched her hands around, her right fingers now holding his shirt and tie, she opened the clip with her left hand and clipped it into place making sure it didn’t snag his bare skin, smoothing down his tie with both hands, before tucking it back under waistcoat. “Perfect.”

Taron looked down to his tie and then back to Robyn. “It is way too much.” He ran his fingers over the clip on his tie. “I can’t take this from you.”

“You rejecting my present?” She asked him.

“No no no!” He quickly said. “No of course not but Robyn this must have cost you…”

He never got to finish as Robyn placed both hands over his mouth stopping him mid-sentence. “It is something very small that matches your cuff links.” She told him firmly. “And it’s a present that I got for you because I can and I love you and it is something to mark the occasion of your premier.” She took her hands from his mouth and placed them on his cheeks. “You are welcome.”

Taron looked to her, her pretty face grinning at him, her cheeks glowing in the late evening sun that came through the car window, her large eyes staring him down. Her thumbs stroked his cheeks and his heart thumped hard in his chest. “Thank you Robyn. I love it.”

“I know.”

Her answer made him shake his head a little and she took her hands from his face. “I have nothing for you.”

Robyn looked down to the beautiful dress she was wearing. “Really? Nothing?” She looked back to him. “I am wearing the most luxurious piece of clothing I have ever worn. Had my hair styled by a professional hairstylist to the stars and for the first time in my life, had my make-up done by someone who wasn’t me or Claire. I am sitting in a car on a way to a movie premier with my best friend who has been the most wonderful and caring person to me over the last few hours and tonight is going to be one of the best for me. This…” She placed her hands over his tie. “Is just a tiny token for you.”

Taron placed hands over hers. “Thank you.”

Satisfied he wasn’t going to argue with her again, Robyn reached into her clutch once more.

“You need to take these.” She placed two white tablets into his open palm.

“You better have your painkillers in that bag too.” He warned, his face turning into a small smile as she took a foil packet out too.

“Of course.”

Taron leaned forward and opened the panel in between the driver and passenger seat and pulled out a bottle of water. After taking his tablets, he handed the water to Robyn who swallowed her painkillers too. He had forgotten to take his tablets, let along bring them with him with all the fuss of getting ready but of course Robyn remembered.

“How is your hand?” He asked, slipping his under her right hand.

“Not too bad today. I didn’t have to use it at all.”

Taron grinned. “Stella took over everything?”

“Everything.”

As Taron sat back against the seat, Robyn moved so she could lean against him a little, her right hand nestled neatly between his two. “Well I won’t be sorry to see the end of room three three three.” She turned her head as she heard him snigger. “What on earth is so funny?”

“Nothing. I just like the way you say three.”

Robyn’s lips rose in a smile. “You making fun of my accent?”

“Oh no. Not at all. I just like the way you say three.”

“I could pronounce it the proper way as three but where is the fun in that.”

“No fun indeed.” He agreed. “So chicken, are you doing the most amazing job of hiding how you are feeling right now with jokes and distractions?”

“Are you?” She returned to him. “You are holding my left hand pretty tight.”

Not even realising he was doing so; Taron had been gripping Robyn’s hand incredibly tight and he eased the pressure at which he was holding her hand. “Sorry.”

“It’s ok.” Robyn took his hand back in hers and linked their fingers together. “You are bound to be nervous.” She ran her thumb over his knuckles. “You probably haven’t really had the time to think about it much.”

“Not at all but I know my heart is racing.” He looked down as Robyn placed her right hand on his chest.

“You’re going to be brilliant. The movie is going to be brilliant.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one calming you down?” He asked. “I promised you I would look after you tonight.”

“And I know you will.” She assured him. “We are there for each other, right?”

“Always.”

Robyn leaned into him again as he swung his arm around her shoulders. Sitting together, they watched the London buildings whizz past, their breathing falling in sync with each other, Taron making lazy circles on her shoulder with his index finger. His stomach was bubbling in serious nerves and his heart was thumping hard in his chest. It was normal excitement and anxiousness he always felt before he had to walk a red-carpet but there was just that added pressure he couldn’t help but feel this time around and with the breaking scandal that morning, he was definitely worried that the media would focus more on that than the movie and he was running over the prepped answers Lyndsey had given him in his mind. He moved to place a kiss on Robyn’s hair and then rested his cheek on her head, her thumbs on his knuckles deepening the pressure she was using. He was comforted by her touch and closed his eyes, taking some deep breathes to counter his nerves. Her thoughtfulness blew his mind and she just had a knack for giving him the most kind and unexpected gifts and his heart was filled with complete bliss and true love for her.

It was the first time Robyn had ever seen Taron this nervous and he was clearly extremely anxious about the imminent premier and she took his right hand in her two and started to massage the back of his hand with her two thumbs, digging into skin over and over, running her thumbs over his fingers too before moving back to his hand, making circular patterns of varying sizes. It stung her right hand a little but she needed Taron to feel somewhat relaxed before he stepped out of the car and his excitement that morning had been ruined by the unexpected media frenzy. She started to hum tiny dancer; hearing Taron join in with her.

“This really should be me calming you down chicken.” He murmured into her hair.

“This does calm me down. I like taking care of you.”

“I have noticed. Always the way.”

Robyn grinned as the fingers of his left hand made very delicate and light patterns on her bare shoulder, his touch spreading a fiery heat down her arm. She continued to rub his hand, feeling strong tendons under his skin.

“Taron we are just around the corner from Leicester Square. Two minutes.”

“Thanks Clive.”

Robyn felt the long breathe Taron took and she lifted his hand to her lips to place a soft kiss on the back of it. “You ok rocketman?” She asked him.

“Yep. Just fine. You?”

“Thought I would have been shitting more bricks but guess I am getting used to this red-carpet thing.”

Taron’s deep laughter filled the car and he cuddled Robyn into his chest. “I am so glad you are here with me Robyn.”

“Me too.”

They could hear the cheers and screams before the car stopped and Robyn lifted her body from Taron’s to lean across him so she could look out the windows. A red carpet lined the length of one side of Leicester Square and behind metal barriers were people gathered four and five rows thick, the fans on the front holding posters and signs. On the opposite side, a line of reporters, photographers and media were gathered ready and waiting to catch a perfect picture of the stars of the movie.

Taron watched Robyn’s eyes as they looked out the window, his hand on her back, waiting for a reaction of some sort from her but she turned to face him with a smile. “No backing out now.” She grinned, Taron chuckling.

“You sure Robyn?”

“I didn’t squeeze myself into this dress and one time use bra for nothing.” She saw the glint in Taron’s eyes. “I am very happy for a pants suit next time.” Sitting back, she placed her hands on his cheeks. “You got this Taron.”

“I am really supposed to be calming your nerves.” He said once more.

“What nerves. I am a pro at this now!”

With another chuckle, Taron smiled widely and placed his hands over hers. “Yes you are.”

Robyn took her hands from his face and gave him a smile and a nod, Taron placed his hand on the handle of the door to open it. The noise of the crowd was so much louder with the door open and giving Robyn’s hand one last encouraging squeeze, he made to get out of the car, closing the button on his jacket once he stood up straight, already seeing the flashes of lights from the photographers. He looked into the car and Robyn had already shuffled over to get out of the car too and he held one hand out to her which she took, placing one foot outside the car before her second and standing up tall beside Taron. Now along with his name being shouted out, hers was too and the flashes doubled. Robyn noticed that Taron hadn’t let go of her hand and she very much appreciated the tight grip he gave her.

“Thanks Clive.” Taron acknowledge the driver as he closed the door.

“No problem Taron. You just give me a call when you want to be picked up, regardless of time or where you are. I will come to you.”

Taron nodded with agreement and turned to Robyn. “So chicken, welcome to my world.” He slipped her arm around her waist. “Not too scary really right?”

Robyn looked to him. “So far no but maybe that’s because you are standing right beside me.” The screams and shouts were quite overwhelming and the constant flashes of cameras were hard to ignore but the comfort and heat from Taron as he stood next to her was keeping her calm, his hand rubbing her side lightly. “I am glad I was eased into your world before this though.”

Taron smiled. “You fit in my world Robyn. You fit perfectly.”

“I swear you two, this matching look is really catching on.” Taron and Robyn turned to look at Lyndsey who walked towards them, looking effortlessly styled in a grey pants suit and light purple shirt. “Robyn.” She gave the young woman a very tight hug. “You look absolutely beautiful. How are the nerves?” She asked as she let her go but held her left hand tightly.

“Roaming around but so far it’s fine. There are so many people here.” Robyn glanced around the carpet which was full of invited guests, all milling around chatting to each other and the media at the barriers. “I think that will actually make this a lot easier than I thought. The focus won’t constantly be on Taron and myself.”

Lyndsey smiled gently. “You are just two of a few who everyone has come out to see.” She then turned to Taron. “And you.” She took Taron in for just as tight a hug. “How are you holding up?”

“I am actually ok Lyndsey.”

“You sure?” She felt him nod. “Your Robyn have anything to do with that?” She whispered in his ear, feeling him nod again. “Nice dress.” Taron chuckled as he let his publicist go. “Just do as we always do Taron. Smile and pose. Keep cheery and happy. Be there for each other and show everyone that you still don’t let media shit get in your heads.”

The trio laughed, but Lyndsey’s filtered off as she looked past them to the line of cars waiting to let their passengers out. “Taron, your other guest is just pulling up too.”

Robyn tilted her head. “Other guest?”

She watched as another blacked out car pulled up alongside them and could feel a new excitement coming from Taron, watching as his face filled with a large grin. Robyn turned back to the car as the door opened and Tina’s face appeared, Taron stepping forward to take his mam’s hand to help her out of the car.

“Hello love.” Robyn’s face bore a soft smile as mother and son hugged each other tight and for a long time, Tina rubbing her son’s back up and down. Robyn was sure it was the first time Tina would have seen Taron since before he went on his tour and she stood back with Lyndsey, letting them have their moment together.

“Is he really ok?” Lyndsey asked Robyn.

“Yeah he is. He really is.”

“Are you? Been a hell of a week for you too.”

“It has but we have gotten over the hard part.”

“You mean last weekend? I never really did get to thank you properly for what you did for him.”

Robyn turned to look to Lyndsey as Tina continued to hug her son tight. “You did and did many times too. Thank you for taking care of him too. He told me you practically sat on him in Paris.”

“Not quite but close enough.”

“He looks great Lyndsey.”

“Yes he does and now coming back around to you. That mess this morning was completely uncalled for Robyn and I have had a very strong word with the hotel to chastise them for their actions and what happened.”

“I read the statement Lyndsey. You got that out very quickly.” Robyn took a quick glance to Taron and Tina who were now standing close together in deep conversation.

“Of course I was going to Robyn. You have been nothing but a friend to Taron and I was not going to have three jealous girls tear your good soul and nature down because they are envious of your relationship. He was so annoyed this morning.”

Robyn turned to look at Lyndsey. “He was more upset when he got back to me.”

“Well that too but angry at first.”

“I think he had every right to be though.”

“Oh of course. I don’t disagree with you. When it comes to you, Taron will always protect you with everything he has and more.” Lyndsey saw a slight blush in Robyn’s cheeks. “So, are you sure you ready for tonight? Not going to run away Cinderella style leaving a shoe behind? You have the dress to pull that off.” Lyndsey laughed hearing Robyn laugh too. “You like the dress then?”

“I love the dress.” She nodded “And you know, I had told Taron in Paris that I was absolutely shitting myself with nerves for tonight but for some reason I am not actually as nervous as I thought I would be. Of course I still feel a little anxious but I think the media crap this morning just put some perspective on things for me. People are going to talk however they want but I can only stay true to myself and Taron and for some reason that I just can’t understand Lyndsey, the media seem to be right on our side for the most part. So, let them talk. Let the fans talk. He is what matters to me at the end of the day and the only thing that I care about is him. Just him.”

Lyndsey grinned. “And that is why you are the most perfect match for him. He needs someone who doesn’t give a shit about the media, who keeps him calm and loves him completely but also is not afraid to speak her mind.”

“Ahh yes. Taron calls it my fiery side.”

Lyndsey winked. “Bet he loves it and more than he lets on too.” She laughed at Robyn’s slight pout. “Now none of those faces this evening. Smiles and lots of them. Show this crowd that couldn’t care less attitude you have, that you are here to stand with that man who is here to promote this movie because of you and what you did for him all those months ago.” Lyndsey reached out to take Robyn’s left hand. “Maybe stay away from rubbing his nose and the head scratches on camera though.”

Robyn who was trying her best to scowl at Taron’s publicist, smiled widely. “I will don’t worry and he won’t be getting many head scratches this weekend.” She was holding her clutch in her right hand but still held it up to Lyndsey, showing her the dark bruising that marred her skin.

“Don’t lie to me Robyn Quinn. He has to have gotten at least one even with that hand and by that smile, I know he has too.”

“Once Taron is good, I am good.”

“So, I have noticed. He chose this dress, right?” Lyndsey nudged Robyn a little. “I wonder why.”

“Because it is his premier and we had to up the fancy fancy stakes.”

“Sure, his premier. Nothing to do with the extra skin on show?” Lyndsey teased as Tina and Taron finished their private chat and took the steps backwards to stand beside them.

Tina stood right in front of Robyn, a bright smile on her face. “Robyn, you look absolutely beautiful.” She reached for the young woman’s hand. “You who will do anything for my son.” Tina took Robyn in for a very close and tight hug. “Thank you for looking after him. Thank you for being there for him and loving him. Thank you for putting that sparkle back in his eye.”

Robyn felt the tightness of the hug and looked to Taron as his mam embraced her, raising an eyebrow his way. He had been given the same treatment from his mother and after another quick telling off for his reckless behaviour last week, she told him how gorgeous himself and Robyn looked together. He just shrugged his shoulders at her with a grin and mouthed ‘just go with it’ to her.

“Easy to do Tina. He’s a dote.”

Tina laughed at her words. “Sure. Whatever you say Robyn.” She then moved closer to her ear to whisper to her. “He stumbled over his words when I asked him about the dress you are wearing.”

“Your son’s choice.” Robyn whispered, a light tone in her voice.

“Of course it was.”

“It is perfect Tina. Matches his eyes.” She threw in.

“Hmm, matches his eyes indeed. That’s why. Nothing to do with this.” Tina placed her hands flat on Robyn’s back. “Nothing at all. My son is a red-blooded man Robyn.”

Robyn moved her head away from Tina’s shoulder and looked her straight the eye, avoiding Taron’s face from behind her shoulder, ready to change subject. “It is so nice to see you again Tina though I am sure Mari and Rosie were not impressed at all.”

“They are not at all pleased that I get to come along to Taron’s premier and then when they heard I got to see you, well I have been told that because I got to see you, they get to go to Disneyland.”

Robyn laughed as she let go of Tina. “I think I might be on their side and want to go on that trip too and you look beautiful Tina.” Dressed in a wonderfully fitted dark red dress, Tina oozed glamour for Taron’s premier. “That dress is fab.”

“Thank you.”

“So, I know you girls have lots to catch up on and need to make up for the lost girl talk but do you think I could actually walk my red carpet now?” Taron came over to stand with them.

“Your red carpet?” Robyn asked raising an eyebrow.

“Mine.” Taron chuckled. “It is my picture on that very large poster over there.”

Robyn smiled at the boyish grin on his face, his eyes so bright and happy. He obviously knew his mother was coming to his premier and having her with him, gave his whole body a new energy and she could see him almost bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Well then Mr movie star, we had better get going.” She stepped closer to him and linked her arm with his. She started to walk, giving Taron a little pull to make him walk.

Taron looked to his mam and his publicist and as Lyndsey gave him a little push, he stepped in time with Robyn, a wide grin on his face as they walked the first few meters of the carpet.

“You could have told me your mother was coming.” She said to him as they walked, Taron waving to some of the people standing behind the barrier as he heard his name called. “A little bit of warning maybe?”

“Real last-minute thing and kind of a surprise for me too, to be honest. Guy is at home with Mari and Rosie, who are absolutely not happy about mam getting to come and not them.”

Robyn smiled. “Poor little chickens.”

“Bribed with a trip to Disneyland, no less.” He shook his head.

“Which I am going on by the way. Ariel is my home girl.”

Taron’s deep laughter was covered by the shouts and screams around him. “I think if I brought you home to Aber with me, it would be just as good as trip to Disney.”

“I don’t know rocketman. Robyn and Disneyland together? Sounds good to me!”

He chuckled again as he took her in her honest and genuine smile and unhooked his arm from hers and wrapped it around her waist instead, giving her a slight squeeze. “Ready to get your photo taken?” He asked her as they walked in front of the large Kingman poster and the row of photographers.

“Is your mam going to join us?” Robyn asked as Taron moved to stand at her right side.

“She will but these guys need the exclusive of me and you together first.” He whispered into her ear.

As their names were shouted, Taron and Robyn smiled and glanced to every camera they could. After standing for a nearly two minutes, Robyn could feel Taron getting fidgety so Robyn tickled his side a little, hearing him giggle.

“You want to play that game?” He asked her. “Your back is bare and I know how tickly you are!” Taron ran the tips of his fingers very lightly across the skin above the crystal belt at her waist, feeling her wriggle away from his touch a little.

Their laughter was caught on camera and as Taron went to brush her skin again, Robyn turned around to face him, one of her hands on his chest. “Not the time or place Egerton.” She warned with a full smile. She was well aware of the increase of camera flashes as she stood slightly in front of him and looked over her shoulder with a grin.

“Smile for the camera chicken.”

Robyn turned into his body once more, laughing at the mischievous look on his face and in his eyes. She kept her hand on his chest as he wrapped his around her waist again, the calls for them to pay attention to each individual photographer becoming louder.

“You are asking for trouble Taron.” Robyn said to him through a smile as she moved her hand from his chest to his waist.

“Well they are talking about us anyway.” He replied, giving her temple a kiss. “May as well give them something to talk about.”

Lyndsey and Tina stood to the side watching at Robyn and Taron laughed and whispered to each other, hands touching in places that were much too intimate for so called friends.

“Who will break first?” Lyndsey asked Tina who was watching her son with slightly blurry eyes. She slipped her arms through Tina’s. “You ok?”

Tina nodded and placed her hand on Lyndsey’s. “He looks happy. I haven’t seen him smile like that in a very long time.” She shook her head a little. “She is something else.” Tina’s eyes were glued to the interactions between her son and Robyn and it was so easy to see the spark and genuine love they shared.

“He doesn’t stop talking about her and I don’t know if you know about the head massages?” Lyndsey looked to Tina, seeing her nod. “Ahh so you are well aware of them.”

“Walked in on one when Robyn came to Aber last year. He looked very cosy.”

Lyndsey nodded. “That boy is spoilt.”

“Yes, he is.” Tina agreed. “And he will definitely break first.” Tina answered Lyndsey’s earlier question, with a smile. She looked as she heard her name being called, Taron beckoning her over. She slipped her arm from Lyndsey and walked over towards her son and stood beside him.

Taron looked to the photographers from under his eyelashes as he held his two favourite woman in the world close to him at that moment before he lifted his head, smiling. His mood had lifted and he was no longer worrying about things that filled his mind earlier. With a deep breathe, he pulled his mam and Robyn a little closer to him, his smile lasting much longer that it normally would during his photocall.

After two more minutes of flashes and increasingly loud name calling, Robyn could only see white spots in front of her eyes. Blinking a few times, she leaned her head closer to Taron’s. “How do you do this constantly?”

“It’s why I normally wear my sunglasses.” He replied to her.

“Think I will go and stand with Lyndsey for a few. You and your mam should have your own photoshoot now.”

“You sure?” Taron let his hand drop from his mam’s waist to turn to face her a little.

“Yeah. She is even more proud of you than I am.” Robyn reached to give his hand a squeeze. “Keep smiling rocketman.”

Robyn lifted her dress a little so it would sit right before she made to walk back to Lyndsey, standing beside her, to the side on the red carpet.

“Had enough?” She asked her.

“Just enough and he has to this all with the rest of the cast too.”

“Premiers definitely require a lot more compared to what you are used too.”

“And it is just the start of the evening?”

Lyndsey was about to reply to Robyn when a loud roar of the crowd disrupted her words and both women looked to the start of the red carpet where Colin Firth just stepped out of his car, waving and smiling. Another car pulled up and the crowd yelled once more as the two more stars of the movie exited the car.

“Feeling overwhelmed yet?” Lyndsey said to Robyn over the noise.

“Maybe a little.” She glanced toward Taron who was now taking his solo shots in front of the poster and it was as if he could read her mind and he caught her look and gave her a small smile and wink. “But I will do my best to take it my stride.”

“Along with Taron’s smiles and winks, right?” Robyn knew she blushed but nodded. “He’s got you in his sight all the time, don’t worry.”

“Right in your sight.” Tina agreed as she came to stand with them.

“Sent his calvary this evening I see.” Robyn grinned as Lyndsey and Tina flanked her side.

The three women laughed, Lyndsey saying hello to Colin as he walked by. “He knows it’s a big ask of you and just wants to make sure you feel completely comfortable, even more so after the media crap this morning.”

“He loves you.” Tina added simply. Robyn felt her cheeks blush once more. “You know I had a lovely conversation with your mam the other day.” Tina decided it was time to change the subject. “She reminds me very much of you. Bright and bubbly.”

Robyn grinned. “I heard you two had finally had the chance to talk. For quite a long time too.”

“Not that long.”

“Nearly three hours I believe?”

Tina chuckled. “We had a lot to talk about. Getting to know each other.”

“Organising secret trips to each other?” Robyn asked.

Tina smiled a little. “I have always wanted to visit Ireland. Now I have an extra reason.”

“Pity I don’t have a guest room.”

“So he does share a bed with you when he goes to visit you. I have been trying to get that information out of him for weeks.”

Robyn’s mouth dropped before she sighed. “Walked myself into that one.” She looked to Tina. “I think since we have met, we have slept in separate beds once?”

“Loves a good cuddle my son.” Tina nodded. “But it was nice to speak to Lizzie. I have a feeling it the start of beautiful relationship.”

Robyn felt Tina nudge her a little and she shook her head. Her mother had been delighted to get the phone call from Taron’s mam and had definitely teased her daughter about her newly admitted feelings, having tried to get that information out of her since St. Patrick’s Day. The mothers had definitely enjoyed chatting and gossiping with each other, planning a visit in the near future.

“Hey what’s that look for?” Robyn was so glad to hear the comforting tones of Taron’s voice as he stood in front of her and she looked up to see a little concern in his eyes. “You want to head inside? Your seat is already reserved.”

Robyn shook her head. “Nope I am good, I promise. Tina was just telling me about the wonderful conversation she had with my mother on the phone.”

Taron grinned. “Been getting nothing but grief over that phone call.” He agreed. “Did you have to pass over the number?”

“Think I could say no to your mam last weekend?”

Sighing Taron agreed but his face turned to a smile. “Photoshoot done. I am going to do the obligatory press now with Lyndsey.” Taron turned to his mam. “If I leave Robyn with you, you promise to go easy on the questions?”

Tina chuckled. “Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course, but I would actually like Robyn to spend the rest of the weekend with me.”

“I will look after her as if she were my own daughter.”

Robyn laughed. “Go Taron. You know I can hold my own.”

“Against the media sure, but my own mother?”

Robyn gave his chest a little push. “You need to leave now before you get a clip around the ear. We will follow you as you walk.”

Lyndsey stood beside Taron. “There is a lot of press to get through. We had better make a move.”

Tina and Robyn followed Taron and Lyndsey as they made their way towards the row of reporters waiting for their interview slot with the cast of the movie, both standing back as Taron and his publicist made their way towards the metal barrier.

He was nervous about the press junket outside the movie theatre, praying that the questions didn’t stray from Kingsman franchise but at least he knew Robyn was in safe hands with his mam. Taking a deep breathe he moved to stand in front of the first camera directed to his face and gave a smile as he began the first of many interviews of the evening.


	7. “A faithful friend is a strong defence; And he that hath found him hath found a treasure.”

Although Tina had tried to keep the conversation going with Robyn as they followed Taron along the railings, she could see that her attention was completely focused on her son, watching his every movement, stepping closer so she could hear the conversation he was having with the interviewers.

“Do you always keep such a close distance to him?”

Robyn had been focused on Taron’s voice, listening to him explain yet again about how the film had managed to complete production, after having to halt filming for two months, that she hadn’t heard Tina’s words and turned to her, biting her lip, embarrassed. “I am sorry Tina. What did you say?”

“Do you always keep such a close distance to him? Every time we move, you inch closer to him.”

Robyn looked to the carpet and then to Taron, understanding what Tina meant. She had been stepping in towards the barrier every footstep they made and now instead of being metres apart, they were only a few feet away from him.

“I didn’t even realise.” Robyn stepped back to stand next to Tina,

“It’s sweet.” Tina smiled. “I don’t think I have ever known anyone, except for his family and Lyndsey to be so in tune with him and watch him so carefully.”

“Might be a little obsessive.” Robyn admitted.

“Not at all and very understandable.” She saw the confused look on the young woman’s face. “Robyn you sat with him in the 7/11 and watched over him constantly and do I even need to mention last weekend?”

“I don’t know what it is. I just have this need to look after him, to make sure he is ok.”

Tina felt her heart fill with pure love for Robyn but also a little sadness. “You do this for Keith?”

“Yep. Tried and failed miserably.”

“He really was an arsehole wasn’t he.”

“In the beginning no. He was lovely but then turned into an arsehole.”

“You gave everything to him?”

“And more.” Robyn nodded. “Never got anything back. I should have realised it sooner but then I think I was trying so hard to please him that I never really looked at our relationship and how one sided it was.” She saw a look of worry in Tina’s eyes. “Taron is so different Tina. He is a wonderful man and has looked after me so well this weekend and he followed me after I stormed out on him yesterday afternoon.” Robyn’s hand went to her mouth when she realised what she had said. “Oh shit. I mean it was just a little disagreement we had and it is all sorted now and it was just tiredness on my part and the crappy journey getting here and tempers were a little frayed but we are fine now and…”

Tina smiled, placing her hands on Robyn’s shoulders. “You don’t have to explain anything to me and once my son is looking after you too, then that’s all that matters to me and little arguments are natural between two people who love each other as much as you and Taron do.” Robyn nodded. “Once you can both admit you were wrong and apologise each to each other and hug tightly, you’ll be fine and let him look after you this weekend. Surely it is your turn by now.”

“He promised me a movie day tomorrow.”

“That’s all after everything you did for him last weekend? A movie day?”

Robyn laughed. “It’s perfect. Definitely needed after the rush of the last few days.”

Tina shook her head. “My son, the romantic. A movie day.”

“Perfect.” Robyn insisted, her head turning to Taron as she heard his voice over the noise of the crowd, his tone a little less cheery than it had been previously.

The quick ten-minute interviews were fast and momentary and by the time Taron had shook hands with the twelfth media personal, he was definitely feeling tired. Even though he knew he was over his chest infection, his body still became weary by early evening and he knew his quickly depleting energy was one of the reasons behind his changing mood. The other was the sudden risky question he had just been asked about Robyn and the scandal of that morning.

“As it would have read in my statement this morning, no one has the right to invade my personal space and sneak into my hotel to try and spy on me and then run Robyn’s name through the dirt? She saves my life and is given hell for doing so. All she deserves is…”

“… Not to have my name dragged through mud again, especially when what happened this morning was not my or Taron’s fault.” Robyn came to stand beside him and slipped her arm around his elbow. “You can understand Taron’s frustration over it all especially when such a ridiculous story overshadows his excitement of finally getting to promote Kingsman this evening. It has been a long time coming and such hard work has been put in by all involved to have the movie ready for tonight. I know I am looking forward to seeing what Eggsy has been up too. Taron had been very tight lipped over the story.”

Robyn didn’t look at Taron but kept her eyes focused on the shocked female interviewer, her eyes wide, her mouth stuck in an ‘o’ shape. “Well yes of course, of course, rumours all of it.”

The Irish woman nodded, feeling Taron reach over to give her hand a light squeeze. “And we have so many other things to concentrate on this evening instead of those rumours, like the Kingsman movie and this wonderful occasion.” The reported nodded. “Actually, if you excuse me and Taron, his mother is looking for him. I presume you were finished speaking?”

Lyndsey stepped over to the railing. “Our time was actually coming to an end. Is there anything else you would like to ask Taron?”

“I think I got all I needed thank you.”

“And I am sure your article will be full of the information relating to the premier this evening and nothing else.” Lyndsey gave a little warning.

The lady nodded and shook Taron’s hand as he held it out. “Nice to meet you.” He said giving her a firm hand shake, before he turned away, still with his arm linked with Robyn’s, heading for his mam but he side stepped around her, walking Robyn away from edge of the carpet and into the middle, the two surrounded by all the other guests invited to the premier. Once he was sure there was some sort of cover, he turned to Robyn.

“Maybe I should have just asked you to come and stand with me for the press part of the night.” He reached forward and tucked some hair behind her ear, only then noticing the green earrings that matched her dress in colour.

“I should say I am sorry but I am not.”

“Me neither.” Taron agreed.

“I could hear the change in your voice and this evening is for you and your movie, not to challenge you over stupid online opinions. I won’t have your mood dampened by that.”

“Fiery Robyn my favourite.” He chuckled, stepping close and giving her a hug, his arms wrapping around her tightly, Robyn’s free left hand going to the back of his neck. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” Robyn moved her head to kiss his cheek before dipping her face back into his shoulder. “You ok Taron? You seem to have lost some of the spring in your step from earlier.”

“Just feeling a little tired. It normally hits me around this time in the evenings and it was an early start this morning too.”

Robyn dug the tips of the fingers of her left hand deep into Taron’s back. “Still recovering.” She whispered into his neck. “You need to take a break for a second?”

“Nah I am good. The question was unexpected so it threw me a little. Thanks for coming over.”

“Your mam pointed out that I was slowly edging closer to you as you moved down the media line.”

Taron chuckled against her, running his hands slowly up and down her back, feeling a very slight chill on her skin. “Why am I not surprised.” He tried to hold in the pleasurable moan he felt from Robyn’s hand on his back but it came out quietly.

“You really didn’t bring any vouchers with you?” She asked him, feeling him shake his head. “Taron you are really wasting massage opportunities.”

“I will wait until you have full use of both hands.” Robyn applied the perfect amount of concentrated pressure on the back of his neck and he sighed happily. “But then again one hand is better than no hands.”

“With our movie day tomorrow, there is going to be no time for massages.”

“Not even a quick head one?” He asked lifting his head from her shoulder.

“You got one of those already. Movie day with popcorn and m&m’s and cuddles.” She confirmed, Taron’s face lifting in a wide dimpled grin.

“You are going to make me watch soppy romantic movie’s, aren’t you?”

Robyn smiled. “I am sure we can come to a compromise with the movie choice.” She straightened his tie a little, making sure it was sitting straight. “You should probably get back to it.”

“Two more minutes.”

“You should listen to her Taron. A woman is always right!”

The two turned to see Matthew standing beside them, along with Colin Firth, both with a grin on their face.

“So, this is the wonderful Robyn.” Colin stepped forward to take Robyn’s hand and kiss it gently. “It is nice to finally put a face to the name, one I have heard a lot of.”

Robyn could feel the blush creeping into her cheeks and it wasn’t because she was meeting Colin Firth but because of his words. “I think you and I should take some time to sit and talk about all the times Taron has mentioned my name.” She replied back. “And it is so very nice to meet you.”

“Ready to swoon chicken?” Taron whispered to her, seeing the blush stretch to her neck.

“And once we have thoroughly discussed every time he has mentioned my name, perhaps you can then share some stories of Taron for my own amusement.” Robyn ignored Taron’s words, continuing to address Colin. She then turned to Matthew. “Nice to see you again.”

The two hugged before she stepped back to the Welshman who was frowning a little.

“Don’t frown Taron.” She smiled at him, slipping her hand into his.

“Always ganging up on me no matter where I go.” He complained.

“Always telling stories about me no matter where you go!” She countered.

“They are all good!” He pouted but he had to smile as Robyn ran a finger over his forehead and then down his cheek, his lips lifting in a large smile. “I dislike you.”

“No you don’t.” Robyn laughed.

“No I don’t.” He agreed. “Never.” Taron turned to Colin and Matthew. “So, Colin, this is Robyn.”

“I can see that young man and we have already made our introductions.”

Robyn reached for Taron’s hand again to give it an encouraging hold. “How has you evening been so far?” She asked the two men standing opposite them.

“Loud.” Colin replied. “But been wonderful. It is always a pleasure to finally to get to share our movie with the world, especially considering the circumstances of ours. You haven’t seen it yet have you?” He asked Robyn.

“No not yet. I am very much looking forward to seeing what actually happens. Taron has told me nothing.”

“I don’t know how he has managed to keep it a secret from you.”

“Well to be fair to Taron, I haven’t really asked him and I guess, we have been distracted over the last few days.”

“Well that is true. Got himself in a spot of bother last week.” Colin commented. “I am glad to see he is much better now.”

Robyn could feel the tighter grip Taron was using to hold her hand. “There was just a lot on his shoulders and quite understandable after what happened in Florida but look it has all worked out now and speaking of work, you three had better get back to it. Can’t be seen just standing here chatting when there are still a number of press to be seen too and the fans too.”

“Always the voice of reason.” Matthew nodded. “But yes we should. We don’t want to miss the screening after all the work we put in. Robyn…” Matthew leaned into kiss her cheek. “A pleasure as always.”

“Robyn…” Once Matthew had moved back, Colin gave Robyn a kiss too. “Perhaps later on, once all of these formalities have finished, we could actually sit down and have a conversation we can hear.”

“I would very much like that.”

While Matthew and Colin walked away to their left, Robyn and Taron turned to each other.

“You didn’t swoon.” He commented.

“Swoon?” Robyn asked confused.

“That was Colin Firth.”

“Yeah I know that Taron and?”

“Seriously? Not a Colin Firth fan?”

“I never said that. He’s a wonderful actor. Just ya know, not my type.”

Taron fully grinned and took his hand from her, crossing his arms over his chest. “So Robyn what is your type?”

“What’s yours?” She countered with a matching grin.

Shaking his head Taron laughed a little. “Well I guess my mother will be pleased. She is a big Colin fan.”

“I will happily inform her then. I can feel eyes staring at us for even talking to him.”

Taron rose an eyebrow her way. “That is probably just the hundreds of people around us watching me and you have a casual conversation on the red carpet.”

“And the media waiting to speak to you.”

“Well I guess I should head back to my obligations and duties.” He slipped his arm around her waist and they started to walk back to where Lyndsey and Tina were waiting. “Though it is my premier. I should be able to do whatever I want tonight.”

Robyn grinned. “You wanna try and pull that stunt with Lyndsey?”

“Uh-uh. Definitely not.”

“Yeah I didn’t think so.” Robyn agreed as they reached his publicist and mother who were standing together happily chatting. “I promise I won’t step in again.” Robyn apologised to Lyndsey. “I honestly can’t help it.”

Lyndsey smiled. “I would begin to think there was something wrong if you didn’t step in. I have told you before, it’s fine. A little sass never hurt anyone.”

“Until it appears in the paper the next day.” Robyn replied a little sadly. “I should have just stayed back. We really didn’t need my sass after this morning.”

“Nothing wrong with a defending yourself Robyn, even more so after this morning and I am sure the press is used to you standing up for Taron after all these months.” Lyndsey assured her. “We need to get back to press Taron. We still have over half to finish and then if you want to greet the fans too, we need to move through it as quick as we can. We are cutting it short on time.”

“I will stay with Tina.” Robyn assured her. “Unless someone gets snappy with him again.” She winked.

The four laughed, Taron giving Robyn a wink. “I shall await your fiery arrival with baited breath.”

Lyndsey and Taron strolled back over to the media, while Tina stood close to Robyn.

“Should we stand closer to him so you can make it in one step?” She teased. “He has told me about your protective nature but to see you actually defend him without question?” Tina wrapped her arm around Robyn’s waist. “Thank you.”

Robyn didn’t have to worry about the remainder of Taron’s obligatory interviews or the questions asked of him as they were all relating to the movie, the last one ending in a fit of laughter as Taron had to answer all of his questions with words starting with the letter ‘k’. He grinned and nearly skipped back towards his mother and Robyn.

“And done.” He breathed. He was so relieved to have the main media portion of the evening done and now he could feel himself relax more and not have to worry about questions asked of him. Apart from the one asked that Robyn saved him from, every other interview had been a breeze and the last few he actually enjoyed a lot, knowing he was coming to the end of them. His tiredness still lingered but with the most stressful part of the evening dealt with, he felt he could yawn or not hold himself so upright and straight and be judged for doing so.

“Now you just have to face the fans.”

Taron’s face fell a little at Robyn’s words. “Oh.”

“Need someone to be your photographer?” She asked him.

“You wanna?”

“Means you get a chance to meet everyone.” She said to him. “Team work makes the dream work.” She added with a grin.

Holding his arm out, he nodded. “Sure.”

Tina stood next to Lyndsey as Taron and Robyn made their way towards the cheering fans.

“They don’t see what we see do they?” Lyndsey asked.

Tina shook her head. “Until they admit their feelings to each other, they won’t.” She smiled despite the sadness around her words. “I am not worried though Lyndsey. It will come with time but until then, I shall look on and I will just pretend.”

Lyndsey laughed. “I don’t think you have to use your imagination much Tina. It’s pretty obvious.”

“You saw a lot last weekend, didn’t you?” Tina turned towards Taron’s publicist. “Care to let me in on the secrets?”

Lyndsey shook her head. “I think you have a pretty good idea yourself.”

“Head massages?”

“And little kisses and touches that I definitely shouldn’t have been privy too.”

“Such as?” Tina probed, a wide smile on her face.

“Uh-uh.” Lyndsey said. “All I can say is that I have never seen a man melt into someone’s touch so quickly.”

Tina laughed a little and smiled. “He is a softie at heart my Taron.” She turned to watch her son stroll down the carpet, his body nestled right beside Robyn’s. “I know he will be good for her too. Sounds like she needs someone who she can completely rely on no matter what.”

Lyndsey nodded. “He will definitely do that for her.”

“Definitely.” Tina replied, her voice in a dreamy tone, her eyes still watching her son as he wandered across the carpet set out for his night. She was so incredibly proud of him and was ecstatic that she had managed to come along and support him, even more so when she got to see just how important Robyn had become to him. When Taron spoke to her, the conversation always somehow managed to turned around to Robyn and Tina could now physically with her own two eyes, see how much he loved her, even more than when she came to visit him for his birthday last year but now along with his love for her, Tina knew Robyn felt the same.

“Should we head inside and take our seats?” Lyndsey asked Tina, taking her from her inner thoughts.

“You don’t need to be with him for meeting the fans?”

Lyndsey grinned. “Taron not only has his own personal photographer by his side, but a bodyguard too. You think Robyn will let anything happen to him?” Her smile grew as she watched Tina’s face crinkle with her own grin. “They’ve done this before together and I am very happy to let them go together too. For some reason the fans have really taken to her and if this is going to go the way we know it will, it’s good for them to stick together, for their unity to continue to show.”

“Well then I guess we should go inside and leave them to do it.” Tina agreed, stepping in time with Lyndsey as they headed in the direction of the theatre doors, leaving the crowd and noise behind them.

As Robyn walked with Taron towards the fans, she let go of his arm and stopped walking so they now stood in the middle of the carpet once again surrounded by the other guests of the premier.

“Robyn?” Taron looked at her confused. “You alright?”

“Need a pick me up?” She asked.

“A pick me up?”

“I know I haven’t eaten anything today except for breakfast very early this morning and I doubt you ate anything because of a combination of nerves and just not feeling like it.”

“And once again you have taken up residence inside my head.” Taron would never get used to Robyn knowing him so well.

“How many cups of coffee did you drink today?” She chuckled.

“Only two.”

“Including the two at breakfast?”

Taron rolled his eyes. “Four then and two cups of tea.”

“So, you feel like a sugar rush? You could probably do with one.” Robyn opened her clutch with her left hand and pulled a red packet out and held it up for him. “Turtle break?”

Her stomach rolled in wonderful circles as Taron’s laughter came from the back of his throat and his eyes crinkled at the sides with his giggles. It was her unquestionable favourite sound that he made.

“You brought turtles?” He asked still laughing. “And to my premier?”

“I was going to save them for tomorrow but brought them with me in case you needed an energy re-fill.”

“And you got turtles from where?” He asked taking the packet from her, tearing it open.

“From you, from when you came to see me for RENT. I never actually ate them and it’s kinda strange not sharing them with you.”

“I definitely needed this.” Taron handed one of the chocolate turtles to her. “And I am sure you do too. Thank you.”

“Welcome.”

Taking a quick five-minute snack break, Taron kept close to Robyn as he closed his eyes, feeling the sugar from the chocolate hitting his blood stream immediately, a little rush of energy charging him. He hadn’t felt hungry at all during the day, the steady stream of coffee that Lyndsey was providing him, keeping his hunger at bay, but now with a little bit of food inside him he could feel his stomach rumbling in appreciation. He broke the last turtle in half and after giving Robyn her part, ate the last piece in one go. “That’s definitely a first for me. Taking time out on a red carpet to have a snack.”

“Weird that no one stopped us from doing so.”

“Robyn. It’s my premier.” He said as he slipped his arm into hers and started to walk. “I could sit on the ground and just sit if I wanted too.”

“You are really telling me, that because you are the Taron Egerton and this is your movie, that you could sit on the ground and no one would care?” She saw him nod from the corner of her eye. “Ok well as I am your guest, can I deface the poster then?”

“Robyn!” Taron exclaimed.

“Well you are here because of me because I saved your life and everything so I guess I have full rights to draw a moustache on Colin and boobs on you.”

Another full belly laugh came from Taron. “Draw away chicken. I won’t stop you.”

“Might have to borrow a sharpie from one of your fans.”

“You go right ahead Robyn but maybe let me get these autographs done first.”

Starting at the top of the red carpet, nearest the Lego store, Taron greeted the fans, those at the front of the barrier waiting since early morning for their chance to get a signature and photograph of the stars coming to the premier. As Taron grinned, smiled, posed and signed, Robyn stood back and let him have his moment with the fans. She knew he enjoyed doing this and spending time with those who supported him so positively and she only stood in when he asked her to take the photo, the excited spectators preferring to get a selfie with Taron, rather than having someone to take the photo.

“Robyn?”

Even though she stood away from the metal barrier and the noise of the crowd calling the name of those walking down the carpet and Taron’s even louder, was deafening, she still heard her name called clearly above the roar of the crowd. Robyn saw that Taron’s attention was completely taken by those who had come to see him, so side stepped a little as she heard her name called again. Lifting her dress, frowning a little as the fingers of her right hand curled in too tight, Robyn forgetting about the ache and pain with the excitement of the premier, she walked a little, hearing her name called again and scanning the crowd saw the owner of the voice who said her name.

“Julia?” Robyn saw the surprise in the young girls face when she acknowledged her. “See you managed to get a space at the barrier then.” She stepped over to the metal bar, standing right in front of one of the girls who had snuck into the spa of the hotel.

Julia could feel the embarrassed blush fill her whole face. “I am so sorry about what happened Robyn. I didn’t know that was what Ashley had planned.”

“You didn’t think it strange when you walked into the hotel and straight into the lift and spa?”

“I really didn’t…”

“And yet you had your swimsuit on.” Robyn replied before Julia could finish.

“Robyn I really didn’t know.” Julia’s voice was quiet. “I am sorry.” Robyn stared the young girl down. “Ashley told me we going to a spa for the day, that she had organised it with her aunt and it wasn’t until we had gotten into the spa that she told us it was where Taron was staying and her aunt had told her he was taking a swim. I would never have gone if I knew it was what she was going to do.”

“But you still went along with it when you found out.”

“And I am so ashamed of myself for doing that. I never was good at standing up for myself.” She quickly continued before Robyn could say anything in reply. “I had nothing to do with what Ashley wrote online either. I didn’t even know she had done that until I read it myself. It is not what I think at all.”

Robyn placed her hand over Julia’s on the barrier. “I heard you do a pretty good job of defending me.” She said gently.

Julia finally looked up. “Taron wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you and what you did for him. Ashley is so incredibly jealous of you and what you and Taron have. She thinks she has a chance with him when it is so blatantly obvious that you and Taron are together.”

“We are not together. Just friends.” Robyn replied quickly, ignoring the look on Julia’s face. “What Ashley did nearly ruined Taron’s day and he has been looking forward to this for so long and while she clearly wanted to hurt me, her words hurt him. Really, she just angered him more than anything, upset him that his fans would stoop so low.”

“He is human and has feelings too.” Julia repeated Robyn’s words from earlier that morning. “I am really sorry. I never meant for either of you to be hurt by what we did.”

Robyn nodded and smiled. “Thank you for your apology.”

“I have told Ashley that what she did was out of line too.”

“Bet that went down well.” Robyn’s head turned as she heard a loud cheer and saw that Taron was moving closer her way.

“Yeah been kicked out of the trio.” Julia replied sadly.

“Feels shit right now but believe me, in a few weeks, you won’t miss them at all.”

“That’s what my mum said.”

“You mingling with my fans now?”

Robyn felt Taron stand right close next to her and she turned her head to him. “Maybe these are my fans.” She joked, enjoying the smile he gave her. “Actually, this is Julia. She is a big fan of yours.”

Robyn saw the flicker of recognition as she said the name Julia and he quickly hid the surprise with a hasty smile.

“Hello Julia.” Taron had seen Robyn walking down the carpet and stop in front of some fans and although initially was worried about the conversation she could be having with the girls, as he stepped closer, he saw a smile on her face and was relieved. That was until he heard the name of the girl she had been speaking too. He instantly recognised the name Julia as one of the girls who had snuck into the spa and he was ready to frown and step away but he felt Robyn place a hand on his lower back and give him the lightest of pushes towards the barrier, so followed her lead. “Thanks for coming out.”

“Taron I am really sorry about yesterday. It was never my intention to hurt you or Robyn and I had nothing to do with…”

Feeling another gentle push on his back, Taron interrupted the young girl. “Hey that was yesterday and this is today.” He took the photo from her hands. “Would you like me to sign this for you?” She didn’t answer him but nodded and he quickly signed his name. “Photo?” When she nodded again, Taron looked to Robyn. “Would you mind?”

With a smile, Robyn took Julia’s phone from her and took some photos as Taron posed next to her, giving back the phone when she was done.

“Thanks Taron.” She stuttered. “You two are so lovely together.” She managed to get out too.

“We’re not together.” Taron and Robyn spoke at the same time, looking to each other, smiling.

“Just friends.” Taron said firmly. “Hope you enjoy the movie.”

Julia nodded. “I know I will. Thanks Taron.”

The Welshman nodded. “Well I had better keep going.” He took a look to Robyn and was so glad when she could not only read his mind but his face too and she started to turn and walk to her left, Taron following behind. He stopped at the next group of fans, while Robyn stood a little closer to him than before. She was contemplating the benefits of a stamp of his signature as he quickly signed the last of the autographs that he could, apologising that he could only sign photographs now rather than taking selfies as time ticked on, to make sure he gave something to those who had waited all day to see him.

With a final wave, he slipped his hand into Robyn’s left and he guided her towards the doors of the Odeon which were held open for them and they walked into a buzz of activity and rush of warmth from the cinema’s foyer. He politely refused the glass of champagne that was offered to him and still holding Robyn’s hand moved to the ticket windows which were the quietest part of the busy crowd.

“You do realise she was part of the trio that snuck into the hotel and tried to get a good look at me as I took a swim, right?” Taron saw Robyn’s eyes open wide and the slight nod she gave. “Explain it to me.”

“She actually stood up for me in the changing rooms. Told that girl called Ashley that I wasn’t out to take advantage of you, particularly after I saved your life and has been dumped by her so-called friends for doing so.” Robyn saw Taron’s features immediately soften. “She’s a good kid. Waited all day to tell me she was sorry for what happened. Thank you for being nice to her.”

“Well I felt the little pushes you gave me and you know I trust you.”

“It’s those little gestures to the fans that mean the world. Helps to change opinions and keep them on your side.”

Taron found himself biting his lip as he listened to her. “You are so wonderful; do you know that?” He said honestly, his words filling Robyn’s face with a smile. “Thank you for coming with me tonight. For someone who was so against doing this when we first met, well look at you now! In a fancy fancy dress and sassing the media.”

Robyn chuckled. “Who would have thought it. You make it easy Taron. You know I was really worried about this evening but for some reason, the nerves disappeared and I haven’t even minded all the camera flashes.”

“You will have lots of picture to choose for your piano now.”

“I have already chosen the one I want to use.”

“What? How and when?”

“Well my chaperone left me so I had time to browse some photos on my phone.” Robyn took her phone from her cutch and awkwardly typed the pin code in to unlock it. She opened her gallery and swiped the photos she had from the evening until she found the one she had already planned to frame. It was one Stella has taken where she stood with her back to the camera, and while her left hand rested flat on Taron’s chest, his two arms were around her waist and they were smiling as they looked at each other. It made her heart swell with love for him and her stomach fluttered in a jittery mess.

Taron knew Stella had been very snap happy as she insisted on taking many many photographs but he hadn’t a chance to look through them yet and the one Robyn was showing him took his breathe away. The smiles on their faces were so genuine and she looked so perfect as she stood with her hand on his chest. “You know I am going to ask you to send those photos to me.”

“Already done it.” Robyn replied. “You had a lot of interviews to go through.”

He grinned. “Thank you and I am glad it hasn’t been too daunting for you.”

Robyn shook her head. “Nope and I got some good girl talk in with your mother too.”

She was still laughing as he nuzzled his face into her shoulder and laughed even more as he tickled her very lightly before he placed his warm hands flat on her bare back. She gladly returned the tight hug, soaking up his warmth. April in London wasn’t providing the warmest of weather and although it was dry, a breeze still floated around and caused a shiver to run through her at times. Taron was his usual cuddly and heated self and she enjoyed the unexpected hug from him.

“Taron!” The duo turned when they heard Lyndsey’s voice. “What on earth are you doing out here! You were supposed to be inside and ready to walk on stage ten minutes ago.” She marched over to him. “We are waiting on you and surely you can hug Robyn at every other moment during the evening except the one where you are needed somewhere.”

They turned to Lyndsey, Taron looking at her apologetically. “Sorry Lyndsey. I am coming.”

“Now please.” She replied, gesturing towards the double doors she had just come through.

He took Robyn’s hand in his and started to walk across the lobby and instead of moving to the double doors, led her to a set of stairs. He gave a nod to the security who stood either side of the carpeted stairs and holding Robyn’s hand tight, walked with her up the steps.

“Taron!” Lyndsey called after him.

“I am bringing Robyn to her seat and then I will be right there.”

“You have two minutes and I expect you back here with me.”

He didn’t answer his publicist but kept a tight grip on Robyn’s left hand and continued to walk up the stairs.

“Taron?” Robyn was utterly confused as he led her up the soft cushioned carpeted stairs.

“Two-tiered cinema for premiers.” He explained. “Those directly involved in the movie and their guests sit on the top tier, while the others sit on the lower level.”

“Seriously?” Robyn stopped mid step. “A cinema with an upstairs and a downstairs?”

“Only the best for a premier chicken.”

Once at the top of the stairs, another two security men met them as they stood at an ornate wooden door, opening it to let them through. From previous experience, Taron knew exactly where his seats were and he moved down the steps and to the very first row on the balcony. Heading down the stair to the row, Taron greeted those who said hello to him and he stopped, turning to Robyn.

“My mam is sitting there in the middle. I have to go and introduce the movie but I will be right back after. Take a seat chicken.” He leaned in to kiss her cheek and then turned quickly almost skipped out of the row to jog back up the steps to the double doors.

Robyn watched him until he disappeared through the crowd, before she lifted her dress and wandered down the row of seats that were reserved for the cast of the movie and their guests. She was glad for the large gap between the row and edge of the balcony as she passed by family and friends of others who were already seated and smiled when she saw her name wrote on a white crisp piece of paper stuck to a seat, dead centre in the theatre, Taron to her right and Lyndsey to her left. Tina was sitting the opposite side of Taron and was already seated and waiting.

“Got distracted along the way?” She questioned with a smile.

“Just a bit.” Robyn answered as she carefully sat down, fixing her dress and crossing her legs, her clutch sitting neatly on her lap. She glanced to Taron’s mam. “So might seem a bit of a stupid question but do we just watch the movie as normal?”

Tina’s smile grew. “Pretty much. Taron will help to introduce the movie and then it plays as any movie would. Once done, people linger to congratulate the cast and then there is the after party where those who are invited head to celebrate the completion of the film.” Tina saw Robyn nod. “It’s the media frenzy outside that is the tough bit to get through. Now it’s the fun part.”

Robyn agreed with a nod. “I am looking forward to it.”

Tina reached over to take Robyn’s hand. “It is only finished because of you Robyn. It’s come full circle because of what you did for him and I will never forget that.”

Robyn didn’t get to reply as the cast made their way onto the stage to a round of applause and a cheer. She gave Tina’s hand a squeeze before turning her attention to the screen which Taron, Colin and Matthew stood in front of.

Taron had ignored the looked frustration on Lyndsey’s face as he met her downstairs. “Yeah I know, I know. I am working tonight and have work obligations to attend too.”

“You are nearly done and then you can hug her for as long as you want. Right now, you have a movie to introduce. We are all waiting on you.” Lyndsey said to him as they walked through the double doors that led into the lower tier of the cinema. He hadn’t even realised that everyone had already made their way in, ready and waiting for the showing of Kingsman, while he tried to get inside Robyn’s head and understand her kindness to those who had been so disrespectful to her. He looked around as he walked, looking back over his shoulder to the top tier trying to see Robyn and she was sitting centre of the aisle, in conversation with his mam. Focusing on walking straight, and breathing to keep his nerves at bay, he saw that all the other guests were seated, or standing where they were meant to be seated waiting for the movie’s introduction by himself Matthew and Colin.

As the Welshman walked down the right aisle, he could see his director and co-stars waiting patiently for him before they made their way on stage to introduce the movie. He apologised with a shrug of his shoulders and followed them up the black steps and onto the stage in front of the large screen. It was always a formality before the movie started, getting the cast to say a few words and he hoped the words would be few, not wanting to be stuck on stage for too long, feeling awkward and embarrassed.

“We won’t make this moment last too long, unlike the filming of this movie.” Matthew joked. “It has definitely been a roller-coaster of a ride while we filmed but with a lot of hard work and dedication, I am proud to be standing here, ready to share the next instalment of the Kingsman fellowship with everyone. I just want to say thank you to all who were involved and you all know who you are.” He passed the microphone to Taron, who took it.

“Erm, I don’t really have much to add except to say my own thank you’s and like Matthew, you also know who you are. It’s no secret that this shoot has not been my easiest but I am so proud of what we have achieved and hope you all enjoy the movie. Eggsy holds such a special place in my heart.” Taron placed his right hand over his heart and looked up to find Robyn in the crowd upstairs. “I am ever so grateful for that more than anything.” Giving a smile, which he beamed toward Robyn, Taron handed the microphone to Colin.

“Well I suppose there is only one last thing to say and that is manners maketh man.”

A huge cheer went in the cinema and the three men walked off the stage and down the steps, quickly making their way down the aisle and towards the exit of the lower tier. Taron took the stairs two at a time, pushing the doors open, not looking behind to see if Colin or Matthew were following him and jogged down the steps to the first row, quickly making his way towards his seat, breathing a little easier once he was seated. He immediately felt his hand being taken by the women on either side of him and smiled as the logo for Marv appeared on the big screen in front of his eyes. Back in September as he sat in his flat in Aber, healing up after the incident in Florida, he never thought he would be sitting watching the final version of the movie that had been one of his hardest shoots to date and he settled back into the chair, getting comfortable ready to listen to the reaction of the crowd.


	8. “We're friends...And what that means is this: I won't let anyone hurt you. Not if I can stop it.”

Robyn’s eyes were glued to the front of the theatre as she watched Taron on screen. This was only the second time she had watched something of Taron’s while with him and she didn’t really count watching Eddie the Eagle as he slept in her arms back in her house really as one because she was mostly watching him sleep. Also, she knew that movie backwards.

Initially it was the strangest thing watching Taron on screen while she sat beside him but her attention was quickly focused on the movie. The newest Kingsman was equally as entertaining as the previous two and she had laughed and gasped a few times as she watched Eggsy on screen, especially during the opening scenes of combat. She knew Taron was watching every reaction she made to the movie and had his left arm resting on the arm rest between them. Robyn had naturally leaned to the right and towards him and every now and again would take a look to him and his face was so relaxed and happy and he would give her a smile each time he caught her eye.

As the Kingsman travelled to New York in the movie, Taron felt himself shifting in his seat a little. He had already had a brief screening of the movie and was slightly dreading Robyn watching these scenes. He didn’t want them to cause bad memories to resurface for her and as the reel on the large screen moved to show the fight sequence on the steps of Bryant Park, he could feel himself holding his breathe.

It wasn’t actually something Robyn had been thinking about and when the hand-to-hand fight scene came on screen, she was taken aback for a moment with a flash of memories from when she interrupted the filming of that particular scene in New York and she turned her head to look at Taron who was completely avoiding her. She stretched her right hand over to his which were buried under his arms and with a pull, got his left hand free and gripped it tight, linking her fingers with his, letting it rest on her lap so she could cup it with her left hand too, ignoring how the movement and grip she had hurt her hand. At that moment Taron needed the reassurance from her.

“I feel privileged to have gotten a sneak peak of the filming of this scene.” She whispered to him. “No one else got to do that.” Her words brought a half smile to his lips and he sat up a little straighter. “And it hasn’t ruined any of the movie magic either.” She ran her thumbs over the back of his hand. “And I got a brand new coat to keep too.”

His half smile turned to a full one and he gave her fingers a little squeeze, only then noticing how cold her hand was. He gave her hand a harder squeeze and Robyn opened her hand, letting his go. With his hand free, Taron placed his palm flat on her right arm, feeling the cold chill on her skin.

“Why are you always cold?” He leaned into her ear to speak, rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

“Why did you pick a dress with no back, shoulders or sleeves?” She said back to him, “And you can keep doing that please.” Taron had stopped trying to warm her up and she missed the heat the friction had been creating. “And it is cold in here. They got the air conditioning on?”

Taron grinned a little. “Always cold.” With swift movements, he slipped his arms from his suit jacket and pulled it out from behind his back. “Here.” He turned in his seat, lifting his jacket to show Robyn. “Matches your dress and everything.”

Robyn leaned forward, giving Taron the space he needed to drape his jacket over her shoulders, pulling it around her, the material still so warm from his body, his aftershave lingering on the material as it always did on the clothes he wore. “Thank you Taron.” The jacket was just as comfortable as her dress and it was so nice not to have the cold air of the cinema circling around her bare skin. She shuffled more to her right and felt Taron’s shoulder against hers and as his arm leant on the arm rest again, she slipped her right arm around Taron’s left, holding his hand. “I am keeping this jacket for the rest of the night.”

Taron’s lip rose in a large smile. “I have a three-piece suit.”

“It’s only a two-piece suit now.”

“You two wanna keep it down over there? Some of us are trying to watch a movie!”

Taron and Robyn looked Lyndsey’s way and quietly chuckled at the playful frown on her face. They moved back into their seats, both settling comfortably once more. From the corner of her eye, Robyn saw Taron try to cover a yawn and he did a good job to keep it in but she felt his body move up and down, his eyes blinking the tiredness he was feeling away. It had been a busy day and the lead up to the premier had been tough for him and watching him speak repeated sentences to every media outlet possible for over two hours, only tired him out. Sitting in a dark move theatre probably wasn’t helping his sleepiness either, or the fact that she had taken his hand and once again was stroking the back of it.

“Watch the movie Robyn.” Taron could see her watching him and knew she caught him yawning and continued to stare at him. “There is a quiz afterwards.” The pinch she gave him was playful and Taron found him swallowing his laugh, trying to keep quiet. “You have missed the whole New York plot of the movie now.”

“I was there remember? My scene got cut though.” Robyn shuffled in her seat as Taron moved his left hand to try and tickle her, before she settled again, leaning into his shoulder. “Stop that! I wanna watch the movie.” She whispered to him. “Colin Firth is such a dream boat.”

It was so hard to contain his laughter and he could feel his mother giving him a look. “You are going to get me in trouble.”

“Then be quiet and watch the movie.”

It took them a good five minutes before they actually composed themselves and turned their attention to the movie on screen. Taron had taken Robyn’s hand in his and just held it tightly in his, feeling some warmth finally on her skin.

Robyn enjoyed every minute of the movie, even more when she was actually concentrating on it and not on Taron beside her and was the first to her feet in applause as the credits rolled, much to the amusement of Taron, his mam and Lyndsey quickly following her in their standing ovation. Soon the rest of cinema were on their feet cheering and clapping. The cast were the last to get to theirs and Taron could feel a blush settle in his cheeks.

“Well deserved Taron.” Robyn said to him as she smiled his way. “So, when is the fourth one coming out?”

He shook his head at her words. “Let me get over the drama of filming this one first before I begin to think about the next one.”

“And we may have our hands full already.” Matthew said from behind them where he had been sitting.” Robyn and Taron turned to look at him. “Back to it on Monday.”

“Jesus Matthew, let me enjoy the freedom of no work for a while.”

“Two days Taron, then back to it.” The older man said with a wink. “No rest for the wicked.”

Robyn stepped closer to her seat so she could face Matthew. “Thanks for using Belfast as a filming location.” She said. “You are going to have to get used to having me on set now.” She grinned.

Matthew smiled back her way. “Shall I get a trailer just for you? Taron told me you don’t live too far from Belfast.”

Robyn nodded. “Yeah it is about a two-hour drive and sure, I would love a trailer.”

“Maybe I could write you in as an extra or maybe not.” He quickly added when he saw Robyn’s face.

“Thanks for the offer but no. I am quite happy to stay very far behind the camera. That storm onto set was a once off. Never to be repeated.”

Matthew nodded. “Sure, but I am going to get you a special badge printed so it makes it easy for you to come onto set. You won’t have to talk sweetly to security every time you want to come and see Taron.”

“Sounds good to me.”

As Matthew and Robyn were engaged in a conversation, Taron could see a crowd starting to form in the seats around them, guests, friends and family waiting to congratulate him and Matthew on the movie. He placed his hands on Robyn’s shoulders.

“Sorry to interrupt here but…” He motioned his head to those around him.

Robyn moved her head to look. “Oh yeah. I keep forgetting you were in a movie.” She grinned. “Tell you what.” She turned to look at him, keeping her voice low. “I am going to go and see how I can actually pee with this dress on and by the time I figure that out, you should be finished in here.”

“Don’t leave the theatre. Come back in to me. I will wait for you.” Taron said, concern in his voice.

“I am just going to the bathroom.” She went to take off his jacket but he stopped her.

“You keep it. You will just get cold again.”

Robyn nodded. “I won’t be long. Enjoy this moment. It is well deserved.”

Lifting her dress, Robyn turned away from him and thanked Matthew. She excused herself as she walked past those in the row and out into the aisle and continued her way up the steps past the queue of people waiting to congratulate those involved with the movie. The upper foyer of the theatre was quite busy and she followed the signs for the bathrooms. She joined the short queue and took her out her phone while she waited, sending a quick text to Claire who had messaged her demanding a detailed account of her evening. Her notification bar at the top of her phone was alight with alerts and she pulled down the top bar to read some of them. She clicked into Tumblr and immediately was met with photographs of her and Taron posing in front of the Kingsman poster less than four hours ago. She quickly scrolled to the notes and clicked into them, feeling her heart beating hard as she read the comments under the photos. It was an internal sigh her whole body made and her eyes scanned the positive words and sentences, most gushing about Taron and his suit, some mentioning her, some not surprised to see her with Taron, even mentioning how beautiful she looked.

Seeing the line move, she stepped forward and turned her attention back to her phone.

“Are you even surprised he brought her?”

“No of course not. I didn’t expect any less. They look fabulous together.”

“Her dress is stunning.”

Robyn looked up as she heard some chatter from two women who were leaving the bathroom and they stopped talking and stood in front of Robyn, a little shock on their faces as they realised she was there in the queue waiting.

“Oh my, I am sorry.” The first woman apologised. “I didn’t mean…”

“Thank you for your kind words.” Robyn interrupted, a smile on her face. “No need to apologise at all.” She held out her hand towards the first last. “Robyn.”

“I am Helen and this is Jean.”

The three shook hands.

“We didn’t mean…”

“There is no need to apologise.” Robyn insisted again. “I don’t think it was a surprise at all that Taron asked me to come along.” She said with a grin, so glad the two women smiled with her.

“Your dress is so beautiful.” Jean said. “The colour is so lovely on you.”

“Thank you.” Robyn looked down to the dress which was partly covered by Taron’s suit jacket she hadn’t given him back yet. “It’s a pity no one ever thinks about the weather when deigning such beautiful dresses. Taron had to give me jacket. I was bloody freezing.”

“Good thing it matches.” Helen chuckled. “I love that you two always match when you come out together.”

“Tell you the truth, I hated it at first but now, well now I see the benefits.” She ran her left hand down Taron’s jacket. “Did you enjoy the movie?”

“It was so good.” Jean replied. “We really enjoyed it.”

“Jean and I won a competition to come along to the premier.” Helen said to her with a grin. “And we got to sit up here with the celebs!”

“Wow. Congratulations. What a cool prize to win.”

“We are big Colin Firth fans.” Helen blushed.

“Please tell me you managed to meet him.” Robyn asked.

“Oh yes we did. Even got our photo with him.”

Robyn grinned. “Such a gentleman.”

“Yes he is.” Jean confirmed. “We like Taron too.” She added quickly.

Robyn laughed. “Hey I am not judging here at all.” She looked as the line for the bathroom moved once more. “I had better keep going in the line. It was nice to meet you both and again thank you for your nice words. Haven’t heard them a lot today.”

She saw the women’s face change. “What was said this morning was such shit Robyn. Anyone can see the honest friendship you both have and if it does happen to be anything else, that’s your and Taron’s business only.” Jean said firmly.

“Thanks Jean.”

“Once you are both happy, it’s all that should matter.” Helen added.

“Thank you.”

“Enjoy the rest of your evening Robyn.”

Once they had said goodbye, Robyn finally made it into the bathroom and a free cubicle. She thought the dress and all the material of the skirt was going to be a hindrance, but it was actually her hurt hand that made things a little awkward and it definitely took her longer than was necessary to use the bathroom, Robyn double and triple checking to see that the dress was not caught anywhere it shouldn’t be before she opened the cubicle door to walk to the sink. Lathering up the soap, she washed all the bubbles off and dried her hands with the hand drier, then standing in front of the mirror took a long glance. Her make was perfect and her hair still held its curl. She opened her clutch and gave her lips a coat of lipstick and spritzed her perfume before she remembered she was wearing Taron’s jacket and had just sprayed it with perfume.

“Woops.” She muttered to herself. “Sorry Taron.” She hoped he wouldn’t mind the more feminine scent on jacket.

Happy she was still red-carpet worthy; she made her way out of the bathroom and through the throngs of people who now filled the top tier lobby of the Odeon. It was over crowed and noisy and as she started to walk back towards the two double doors which led back into the seated area, the people in the crowd around her recognised her and started to call her name. Voices filled her ears from either side of her and those right beside her, reached for her hands to shake them.

“Thank you for helping Taron.”

“You are such a wonderful friend to him.”

Face after face came to stand in front of her and the shaking hands were rough and quick and her right hand was protesting in agony as everyone wanted to speak to her, to get a moment with her. Her head was quickly spinning and she was starting to feel completely overwhelmed by the thickening crowd and as everyone demanded her attention, she could feel herself starting to panic a little. It was fine speaking to people when they were behind a barrier or when she had the support of Taron or Lyndsey around her, but now she was in the centre of a circle of individuals who wanted to talk to her, to meet her and hold her hand but Robyn was being backed into a very tight space and could see no exit to move too. As she took a few steps backwards, her bag fell from to the floor and she pulled her hands into her chest, to save her right hand from being squeezed any more. She then felt Taron’s jacket fall from her shoulders and to the ground to join her clutch in a pile beside her feet, a chill from not only the room but her rising anxiety at being surrounded creeping quickly over her goose bumped skin.

“I am so glad you were there for Taron.”

“What you did for him was so amazing. I don’t think I would have been as brave as you were.”

“Robyn, you really saved his life?”

“Robyn he must be so grateful for you.”

“Robyn? Robyn!”

Taron had shaken many hands and greeted many people with quick hugs and a smile and once he got through those who wanted to pass on their compliments, he was left in the theatre with his mam and publicist, waiting for Robyn to come back.

“She is taking quite a while.” He fretted as he rolled from the sole of his feet to his heels, back and forth, his fingers fiddling with the buttons on his waistcoat.

“She had a lot of dress to deal with Taron.” Tina assured him. “Give her a minute.”

He didn’t have the patience to wait a minute and after thirty seconds, walked down the row of seats and up the steps, heading straight for the lobby, to be met with a large crowd gathered near the bathroom, partially blocking his way through the double doors. He walked around the crowd and took a glance around, trying to pick out any green dress that could be Robyn’s but she was nowhere to be seen. His ears then picked up on the conversation around him.

“Yeah Taron’s Robyn. Everyone is wanting to thank her for what she did for him.”

“Such a courageous thing to do.”

“We all wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for her.”

“They look so beautiful together. It is nice to see them both so happy with each other.”

“She is just outside the bathroom.”

His head turned quickly and somehow, he managed to catch a glimpse of her through a gap in the crowd, immediately seeing the worry on her face, her hands wrapped around herself.

“Robyn.” He whispered, his heart falling to his stomach as for one of the first times, he saw Robyn almost cowering with fear and he went to move but felt someone take his hand. He turned to see his mam beside him.

“Taron, love?”

“Robyn.” He repeated. “She is in the middle of all of this.”

Tina let go of his hand, knowing she wouldn’t be able to stop her son when it had anything to do with Robyn and watched him push his way in through the back of the crowd. Taron barely apologised to anyone he brushed past, at one point forcing himself through two people who refused to move out of his way, ignoring their grunts of protest. He had promised Robyn he would stay by her side and be there for her, keeping her safe and he had managed to break his promise by letting her do the simplest task of going to bathroom by herself. With only two or three people in front of him now, he had a better view of her and his whole body stiffened for a moment as he reacted to seeing her recoiling from those around her, a look of alarm on her face as they all wanted to talk to her and greet her.

“Robyn? Robyn!” He got to the front of the group and when those near him, saw him they stepped away a little, giving him some space so he stood right in front of her. Her hands were curled under her arms, his jacket on the floor behind her and her eyes were darting back and forth as she looked to the floor. “Robyn.”

She thought she could hear Taron’s voice over all the noise around her but she was sure it was her mind wishing he was close to her. She closed her eyes tight, trying to stop her shaking hands and calm her rising panic when she felt two hands on her shoulders. She would have jumped except she knew the feeling of those two hands very well and immediately moved into Taron’s body, wrapping her hands around him tight, keeping her eyes closed, inhaling his familiar scent, soaking up the warmth of his body into her chilled one.

Taron locked his arms around her back. “I am right here Robyn.”

With her eyes still closed, she nodded into his chest, just holding him, listening to his beating heart, which was definitely thumbing a lot faster than usual, just like hers was. She felt one of his hands move to cradle her head and she buried her face a little deeper into his chest. Taron closed his eyes, resting his cheek on her hair, keeping his arms around Robyn, probably putting more pressure into the hug then was needed but he was so mad at himself for letting her go by herself, even more so with those who had gathered around her, cornering her. Running through every scenario that could happen with Lyndsey, Taron was kicking himself for not thinking about how those who attended the premier would want to speak to Robyn too because they all knew what she had done for him. He cursed under his breathe and ran his hands up and down her back.

“I am sorry Robyn.” He murmured into her hair.

“Not your fault.” He heard her say back to him and felt one her hands shift up to the back of his neck curling his hair through her fingers. “Just stay here for two minutes.”

“I am not going anywhere.”

Even though she was almost clutching to Taron, Robyn snuggled into him a bit more, still hearing his heart racing. She never had been worried about talking about what had happened in Florida and was always willing to speak to anyone who wished it but when the crowd rushed her, backing her into a corner, all coming to her at once, trying to shake her hand and speak to her, it was just too much to try to take in and it was the first time she had ever panicked in a crowd and felt her control completely slip away from her and she was terrified of how easy it had happened. She knew those around her meant well but the force at which they all surrounded her and started to fight for her attention, gave her no time to prepare. A shiver ran through her and she balled her hands in fists around Taron’s back, so thankful for him and his strength to get through the crowd to her and immediately know she needed a hug.

The Welshman looked at the people in the crowd who were slowly backing away and frowned at those he recognised. “If…” He started to say but felt Robyn lift her face from his chest, her hand now flat against his back again and where he expected to still see that fear in her eyes, he only saw understanding and forgiveness. “Robyn.” He whispered. “They can’t do that to you.”

Robyn gave him a small nod. “No, they can’t.” She agreed and while still hugging Taron close, turned her head to face the crowd who had dispersed a little. “Excuse me for not greeting every one of you and shaking all of your hands and as much as I know you want to thank me for helping Taron, it’s very unfair of you all to back me into a corner especially when I was on the way out of the bathroom. I am always more than happy to talk about Taron, he is one my favourite subjects, but please don’t think that crowding around me is the best way to do so.” Robyn reluctantly took a small step away from Taron but keep her right hand in his left, ignoring how the tight hold he had on her hand hurt her terribly. “If you would please excuse us both, I think I would like some air.”

Robyn bent down to pick up Taron’s jacket that was still on the floor and let him then take the lead and walk with her through an opening that the crowd made, leading them past his mam and Lyndsey and back into the theatre where the movie had been shown. Once past the doors, he turned and kicked them both shut and now in the privacy of the cinema, took his jacket from her hands and threw it on the back of a seat and pulled Robyn right into him again, not even giving her the chance to free her arms he hugged her that quick.

“Do you know how much I love you and am always in awe of you?” He said into her shoulder, placing little light kisses on her cold skin. “I really do believe you are part robot.”

His words made her smile but her trapped hands were uncomfortable and she pushed against him a little, Taron moving away so she could finally free her hands. “I am not part robot. I was scared for a minute before my wonderful knight in green velvet came to my rescue. No punches thrown this time though.” Robyn engulfed him in a cuddle and wished she wasn’t in heels so she could properly hug him but had to settle for placing her head on his shoulder instead.

“I know you are going to say you are but could you just be truthful with me for once when I ask are you ok?”

Robyn felt her heart fill with nothing but love for Taron as he spoke. He knew her so well and it amazed her that he showed how much he cared so easily in front of everyone. It was emotions she wasn’t used to seeing from a man and she was becoming quite comfortable all of a sudden with him wanting to genuinely worry and care about her.

“My heart is still racing and I am still trying to shake the imagine of everyone coming towards me from my mind even though I knew no one was going to hurt me. I am happy to talk about you but it was so out of control and you know how much I hate giving that up but I am fine. A little shaken but fine.”

“I am sorry they all did that to you, that I wasn’t there.”

“It’s not your fault Taron and you can’t exactly come to the bathroom with me.”

“The bathrooms have doors. I am coming next time.”

Robyn chuckled against him. “Jesus Taron think of the scandal in the papers the next day and I would have to follow you into the men’s bathroom too.” It was so nice to hear him laugh and she hugged him tightly. “Taron…”

“Hmmm chicken.”

“You can’t charge the bathrooms after me.”

He could only laugh at her words but his laugh quickly fell quiet. “I think we should keep our visits to Kilcreen from now on.”

“What?” Robyn broke the hug and stepped back, Taron’s hands falling to his sides. “Why?”

“You know why.” He quietly replied.

“You think that is going to scare me away?” Robyn pointed past him to the doors. She stalled and sighed as she took in Taron’s raised eyebrow and frown. “Ok so yeah it did a little but with the same attitude as we had this morning., we are not going to let a little drama stop us from doing the things we want to do together and to be fair to those people out there, they were coming to do something nice. It was just me who became completely overwhelmed. You start to hide away; people are going to talk. I promise I am alright Taron. Kilcreen will always be your bubble but I get to wear a fabulous pants suit to another event of yours and you know I love a pants suit.”

Taron had been scowling but his features softened. “You would go to another with me?” He asked a little in disbelief. “Really? Even without a voucher?”

“Even without a voucher. Taron I love getting to do these things with you because I get to spend time with you and I am getting used to a fancy fancy dress now. I know I freaked out a little bit back there but I am not about to walk away in shame for what happened. I am used to being crowded by little people, not big ones.”

Taron tried so hard to frown at her, to give her his best glare but he couldn’t. He was utterly in love with the woman in front of him who every time they saw each other, opened up and showed him more of her vulnerability, her softer side and he only wanted to protect her more than ever. “You are using your Irish womanly powers on me again.”

“I am doing nothing of the sort.” Robyn protested. “I am just being me.”

“Exactly.”

She tilted her head at him and as she bit her bottom lip, Taron drew her into him for a close hug because he desperately wanted do to more than hug her and needed to keep his hands locked around her back to stop them from wandering and shaking. “I can’t keep up with you.”

“Gotta keep you on your toes rocketman.”

He was so warm and she nuzzled into his neck, just enjoying being in his arms. It one of her favourite places in the world.

“Taron?”

Even as he heard the voice of his mother, he stayed hugging Robyn close to him, a little worried with how cold she was. He felt a hand on his shoulder and knew he had to let Robyn go to turn to his mother but once he reluctantly let her go, he saw his jacket thrown on the seat and leant past Robyn to pick it up, covering her shoulders. “Always cold.” He smiled.

“Someone wanted a backless dress.”

Tina came to stand beside them. “Robyn are you alright?”

“All good. Just got a little bit too much. Everyone is so thankful for what I did and wanted to show their appreciation at the same time.”

Tina moved closer to the young woman and placed her hand on Robyn’s shoulder. “It’s ok to feel like that Robyn. Taron’s premiers can be quite a lot to take in. I felt the same way at his first.”

“Just a lot of people needing a lot of attention at the same time and I wasn’t quite prepared. I am fine now.”

Tina gave Taron a wide smile. “Yes you are.” She was so proud of her son for stepping straight in to help Robyn, so glad to see him showing her the same love and attention that she constantly showed him. “Lyndsey, with the help of the staff, have cleared the upper foyer and she also wanted to me to tell you that she has been in contact with Clive and he will be here in about five minutes, ready to bring you both back to Taron’s.”

Robyn looked to Tina with confusion. “Back to Taron’s?” She asked.

“Yeah of course. I am sure you are both ready to call it a night.” Both Robyn and Taron looked to Tina and then to each other, the same look on their face. “Don’t tell me you were even thinking about going to go to the after party? After Taron’s week of hell and your adventures yesterday and today, surely you would both be set for bed.” A grin filled Robyn’s lips, while Taron frowned at his mother and Tina’s hands went to her face when she realised what she had just said. “What I mean is that it has been a tough week for both of you and now that the formalities of the press and premier are done, you should head back to Taron’s to enjoy some peace and quiet and get some rest.”

“Nice cover mam.” Taron said sarcastically.

“Taron you know what I meant.” Tina replied with equal amount of disapproval as her son had used. “You are still not one hundred percent and I haven’t missed how dark the bruises are on Robyn’s hand. You should take advantage of your few days off now and go and sleep and catch up with each other, follow through with your movie plan. Your time together is always so short and with you going head first into work again on Monday, I wish you would just listen to your mother but I know you won’t.”

Robyn moved closer to Tina but creeped her hand back into Taron’s. “We hadn’t actually decided on whether we were going or not.”

“But if Robyn feels up to a mingle with some celebrities, we might go for a little while.”

“Maybe I can add some more celeb numbers to my phone. Add to the two I already have.”

Taron chuckled. “I thought Richard and I were your friends.”

“Yeah.” Robyn looked to him. “My celeb friends.” She answered giving his hand a little squeeze.

“So, you are going to go then?” Tina asked.

“I feel like I need to experience every part of the premier and the after party is one of those parts.”

“Robyn…” Tina started.

“I know I probably worried you and Lyndsey and Taron too but if a crowd of people suddenly enclosed around you all trying for your attention, with no barrier or security around, I think you all might have had a little wobble too. I am ok now. It’s a lot to take in this evening and I am doing my very best to stay calm and come across as the cool and collected Robyn that people are used to seeing. You both know I am not one for putting myself out there, not since, well you know since when but things have been changing for me and I am taking chances and risks I wouldn’t have dared this time last year and if I don’t, I mean we, Taron and I, don’t go to his after party, people will talk and we don’t need that. This morning already had people talking because of what happened and now that…” Robyn nodded to the doors of the theatre, “… Well maybe a party is a pick me up we both need. We don’t have to stay long. Lyndsey already told me that Taron doesn’t normally stay long and it depends on how he is feeling and it would be should a shame to waste such a beautiful dress on sitting on Taron’s couch watching TV.”

“And she thinks my Rosie can guilt trip me?” Tina looked to Taron who was smiling. “My children haven’t a patch on her. She does this to you a lot?” She asked her son.

“All the time.”

“Hey!” Robyn lightly pushed Taron on his chest. “I don’t do it all the time.” Taron rose an eyebrow at her. “Only when it’s for your own good.” She corrected. “And it is always for your own good.”

“Always.” He agreed as he let go her hand and swung his arm around her shoulders. “Mam I think we might go to my after party. Mingle for a while. Colin and Robyn have promised to share stories of me and I would hate to take that away from her.”

Robyn grinned at Tina. “I don’t do it all the time and I promise I am fine.” She could see the look of worry in her eyes that were so like Taron’s. Stepping over she took her hands. “It seems so ridiculous to jump from emotion to emotion so quickly and to be able to carry on but it is what I do Tina. It is how I cope with my emotions, how I show people who think I should react a certain way that I won’t. One thing I learnt from Keith was that I am a lot stronger than I thought I was and something I am learning from Taron is that being strong doesn’t mean you have to hold in your true emotions. I just need to find a balance of strength and letting people in.” She gave Tina’s hands a light squeeze. “I have been looking forward to this evening for weeks and I am just as proud of Taron as you are and we both need to enjoy the evening, to let off a little steam and take some time to actually enjoy ourselves. It’s been a shitty week and a little party is just what the doctor ordered.”

“No what the doctored ordered was rest and sleep.” Tina answered but her face was smiling. “But who am I to deny either of you a night out, especially when you get so few together and it’s good to be a strong woman but it’s also important to lean on others.” She turned to Taron. “You do not let her out of your sight.”

“I won’t.” He answered, grinning at Robyn’s face. “Even in the bathroom.”

“You can hold my dress for me then.” Robyn answered him with a laugh, which caused Tina to laugh too.

The trio looked to the double doors as they opened and Lyndsey walked in with a definite air of annoyance around her. She headed straight for Robyn. “Are you alright? I am so sorry that happened out there. I have no idea what does be going on in people’s heads sometimes. Cornering a young woman in a lobby like that. I am beyond infuriated with them all.”

Robyn let go of Tina’s hands and turned to Lyndsey. “No harm done.”

“No harm done?” The publicist repeated, angrily. “No harm done? Robyn you were surrounded by a crowd of people who tried to bother and harass you at the same time as pulling out of you, with absolutely no respect for you.”

Taron placed a calming hand on Lyndsey’s shoulder. “Not quite the way it happened.”

Lyndsey looked to Taron and scowled at him. “And you told me and promised her you would watch out for her.” She pushed him on his chest a little, making him take a step backwards.

“Hey!” Robyn moved to stand in front of Lyndsey, with Taron at her back. “Don’t get pissed at him for something that was completely out of his control. I went to the bathroom and wasn’t harassed in any shape or form. Those people out there wanted to thank me for what I did for Taron but as they all came at me together in one large group, it was very overwhelming. Even if Taron had of been there, it would have been the same outcome. They only wanted to shake my hand and speak to me but it was a lot at once.” She felt Taron’s hands on her shoulders. “He has watched over me like a hawk the whole evening so far and thank you for your concern but I am fine. A little shook at first but I am fine now. Thank you for asking everyone to leave and hopefully you explained to them that Taron and I are very grateful for their kind words, just perhaps not the overcrowding.” She reached up to place her hands over Taron’s. “We were just about to get ready to leave for the after party.”

“The afterparty!” Lyndsey exclaimed. “I told Clive you both would be heading back to Taron’s flat.”

“We have thought it over and decided we would like to go for a while.” Taron explained.

“You got to give me more than that Taron.”

“It’s been a shit week. This is something I have been looking forward to for a long time. It is something I deserve and Robyn too. There would be no Kingsman without Robyn.” He added seeing Lyndsey’s stern face. “We will go and sit, have a chat with some people and then go back to mine. It won’t be too late.”

“Well it depends on how many new celebrity friends I make.” Robyn added with a little smile. “I might need to stay and chat to them for a long time.”

Lyndsey tried not to smile, but it was so hard not to when Robyn gave her a wonderful innocent look and shaking her head she sighed. “You would have to pull the ‘she saved my life’ card on me. I think we need to start giving you a limit on those.”

“But she saved my life.” Taron smirked, placing his chin on Robyn’s shoulder. “And Robyn has never been to an after-party before and she needs to experience everything.”

Robyn nodded enthusiastically. “And I spent so long getting into this bloody dress, I want to spend as long in it as I can before it has to come off.”

“And you know it always takes me ages to get into my suit too. Buttons are hard.” He chuckled as Robyn digged him in his ribs with her elbow, his head lifting from her shoulder for a second before returning. “And we come as a pair.”

“Hmm a pair indeed.” Lyndsey looked to Tina who shrugged her shoulders.

“I think they should go.” She said to Lyndsey.

“I think so too.” Robyn agreed.

“I think so three.” Taron added. “I mean it is my movie and my after-party and my…”

“Picture on the posters.” Lyndsey finished. “Yeah I know.” She looked to Robyn. “Sorry for snapping.”

“Don’t worry about it. It means you care and I don’t get that a lot.” She turned to Taron who was still leaning on her shoulder, catching his eye. “I still have to deface those posters.”

The four laughed, the happy sound echoing around the empty theatre. “Then I guess you will need this.” Lyndsey held up Robyn’s green clutch. “You dropped this on the ground. You are going to need this if you are off to a party.”

Robyn grinned. “Thank you.” She took the clutch. “So, Mr movie star with his picture all over the posters, where can I meet all my new celebrity friends?”


	9. “The ultimate purpose of life is to live with the excitement of gaining new experiences and embrace unknown and uncertain possibilities.”

“Don’t fall asleep on me.”

“Just resting my eyes.” Taron smiled as he lay in the car with his head leaning back against the seat.

“Always tired.” Robyn sighed.

“Getting over a chest infection.” He replied his lips still pulled in grin. “And I have been awake since six.”

“And me.” She said. “With no sleep the previous night. Should be me feeling sleepy.”

Taron opened his eyes and rolled his head to look her. “But you can function on little sleep whereas I cannot.”

“Well that is true.” Robyn was sitting sideways on the seat, with her right shoulder leaning against the soft leather. She watched his eyes search hers. “What?”

“Nothing.” He turned his head back into place.

“What Taron?” She said as she gently poked his side.

“I am waiting for my sleep lecture from you.” He turned to look at her again. “Going back to work on Monday for long on set days.”

“Ahh young Master Egerton you forget that you will be only two hours away from me this time.” Robyn grinned. “And I am getting my own trailer.” She winked. “Lots of opportunities for me to nag you about sleeping.”

“You don’t nag me.” Taron lifted his head, his face turning serious. “You look out for me.”

“I do go on a lot about you sleeping.”

“Because it’s my favourite thing to do?”

“Among other things.” She replied. “But yes, the so-called nagging will commence in due course I am sure.”

“Least I am closer to you so I can come and have a cosy duvet sleep more often.”

Robyn smiled. “Any time rocketman. I keep a key hidden under the dolphin flower pot at the front door and you already know the code.”

Taron sat up chuckling. “You keep a key under a flower pot? So very original and dangerous.”

Robyn shrugged. “Kilcreen is small and only those who live on our road, drive down it.” She saw Taron’s nose crinkle up and she stretched to tap his nose lightly. “Maybe I just need to give you a key then and you can come and crawl into my bed to sleep whenever you want.”

“You might regret that decision.” Taron answered, feeling his heart miss a beat at the mention of getting a key to Robyn’s home. “I would be there every weekend.”

“Thought you had to work weekends.” Robyn threw back at him.

Taron leant his head against the seat again and closed his eyes. “Meh, work smurk.” He chuckled, waiting for the nudge but it never came. Instead, he felt her lean against his left shoulder, slipping her right hand into his left. “What you doing?”

“Stealing your heat.” She answered as she shuffled a little lower on the seat, so her head rested comfortably on him.

“You wouldn’t be cold if you had of kept my jacket.” He lifted his arm and slipped it around her shoulders and back, feeling Robyn move a little closer into him.

“You needed that for the walk back out into Leicester Square. I told you there would be photographers waiting for you as we left to get back into the car.”

“You needed it ‘cos you were cold.”

“You shouldn’t have chosen a backless design for the dress.” She said. “And it looked better for you to be wearing your jacket.”

“I like the backless design.” He said into her hair. “But I don’t want you to be cold.”

“I am not now.” Robyn slipped her right arm around his left like she had done inside the cinema, her hand going straight into his. “Sorry about the perfume.”

Taron chuckled. “It’s alright.”

“I sprayed some before I remembered I was wearing your jacket.”

“It really is ok. I would imagine you will be wearing my jacket again at some point this evening. You could be wearing it now.”

Robyn gave his hand a hard squeeze. “We aren’t going through this again. It’s a pity your mam couldn’t come along.” She quickly changed the subject.

Taron turned his head to the window as he yawned before he answered her, recognising the buildings they were passing by. The drive to Quaglino’s, the venue for the after party, was only five minutes away from Leicester Square and he was a little disappointed that they were practically there as Robyn got comfy on his chest. He yawned once more, then answered her. “She was happy to head back to the hotel.”

“I am glad she wasn’t staying at the Montclam.”

“Me too. I had wanted to book her in there but she was having none of it. I even told her she could have the spare room at my flat too but she insisted on picking her own hotel. She wanted to leave early tomorrow anyway to get back to Aber.”

“I really want to try and go back to visit your family in Aber Taron.” Robyn said as she brushed her thumb over the back of his hand. “Definitely want to see them all again. It was nice to see your mam tonight.”

“She was very happy to see you and yes I think we need to organise a trip back home. My sisters are not going to let me hear the end of this. ‘Mam got to see Robyn and we didn’t.’” Taron said in a high-pitched sing song voice. “I need to make a plan for you to come over soon. It will be much harder now though with my filming schedule.”

“We can figure something out.” Robyn assured him.

Taron nodded and then took a look out the car window. “And we are here.”

“What?” Robyn lifted her head from his chest and looked through the blacked-out windows. Lyndsey had already warned her about the photographers who would be hanging around and it was another reason why she had insisted on giving Taron back his jacket and she could see the flashes as those outside were desperate to get the first photo of whoever exited the car. “That was quick.”

Taron nodded. “Only around the corner.”

“Literally around the corner.”

“I will get out of the car first Robyn and then you can follow me.”

“Sure.”

Taron waited for Clive to open the door of the car and he could see the bright flashes of the camera before he even stepped out of the car and although he knew it was part of his job, it still frustrated him a little that there was such a need for his photo to be taken when the formalities of the premier were completed. Once out of the car, he buttoned his jacket, inhaling Robyn’s perfume that lingered on the velvet, a half-smile on his lips. He had fully belly laughed when she told him the story on the way out of the theatre about how she accidently sprayed some perfume without thinking, the spritz of a feminine scent now mingling with his masculine one. Shaking his head a little, he turned his attention back to Robyn who had already started to get out of the car and quickly reached for her hand to help her. The flashes increased and Taron apologised to Robyn with his eyes and found his cheeks blushed as she leant into him and placed a very quick kiss on his jaw.

“Let’s give them something to photograph.”

“You are getting me into so much trouble.” He whispered to her as they stepped up onto the footpath outside Quaglino’s.

“I am just enjoying how smooth your skin is.” Robyn replied as she slipped her right arm around his left elbow.

Taron laughed loudly. “You had better get your fill of feeling it cos tomorrow it won’t be this soft any more.” He walked her three steps and then stopped. “Welcome to the after party.”

Gold bars with pristine gold rope lined the way into the premises, large glass doors and windows used for the entrance. They stepped inside and Robyn eyes took in the spotless carpet, gold, yellow and black triangles which bounced under her heels, pale cream seats and tables to her right and the cream wall paper embellished with gold tape in different shaped triangles oozed luxury. In front of her a long black and gold stair case led the way downstairs to what she presumed was the location for the party. It was bright and fabulous and Robyn knew she never would have ever stepped foot in such a swanky place if it hadn’t been for Taron. The host at the left of the stairs greeted them as they walked a little further into the entrance of the restaurant.

“Welcome to Quaglino’s.” The host smiled. “Can I interest you both in a glass of champagne?” He gestured to a server who stood at the cream tables, holding a black and gold tray with five champagne flutes on it.

Taron shook his head politely. “No thank you.” He knew he was still taking his antibiotics and wouldn’t even risk mixing alcohol with them, even though he had downed two straight vodkas the day before, this time the drink wasn’t needed to save Robyn from drowning her sorrows.

“No thanks.” Robyn repeated.

“Please make your way downstairs. The first floor has the bar and a small buffet, while the second will become host to some music within the hour. Enjoy your evening Mr Egerton, Miss Quinn.”

Taron nodded and grinned at Robyn who looked a little surprised that the host know who she was. “Everyone just expects us to be together now Miss Quinn.” He said to her keeping a tight grip on her arm as she carefully stepped down the black and gold stairs in her heels, holding her dress up a little in her left hand.

“I am slowly getting used to everyone knowing my name.”

“You are down as my guest Robyn. It’s the only reason everyone knows who you are.”

“Sure Taron.”

“Of course there is always the little thing of where you saved my life.”

Robyn pretended to sigh with frustration but she was grinning. “Always comes back to that doesn’t it.”

“Always.” He turned his head to place the lightest of kisses on her temple before concentrating on walking down the stairs which led to a wooden reception area, where another host stood behind a gold lit counter. To the left of the reception area the wooden floor continued into the bar, seats and stools, red and cream in colour sat beside gold tables with candles on either side of the walk way. A glass railing gave way to the view of the second floor, which was buzzing with people sitting and chatting together. Robyn could also make out an oval bar in the centre of the lower floor, gold lighting surrounding the entire edge of the wooden bar. On the floor they stood on to the left she could see the red background behind the bar on the first floor making it stand out among all the gold decorations. There was a large crowd mingling together around the bar too and the atmosphere was light and cheery, those invited to the afterparty already enjoying the evening so far.

“Robyn?”

She turned her head to Taron as he called her name, a lovely cute little smile on his face. He had noticed her taking everything in, her eyes wandering around as she found her baring’s before they actually walked into the crowd.

“Sorry.” She apologised, giving his hand a little squeeze.

“Would you like a token to bring home with you?” He asked her, already knowing what her answer was going to be.

Robyn looked at the black velvet bag the receptionist was holding up, a gold Kingsman symbol embodied into the bag.

“Do you even need to ask?” She chuckled unlinking her arm from his and taking the bag. “Thank you.” She slipped it into her clutch bag, leaving it to be opened later on once she didn’t have many pairs of eyes on her.

“Sure. Well I hope you have a nice evening. If you need anything at all, please come back to me and I will help you.”

“Thank you.” Taron turned to Robyn. “So chicken, which way first?”

“To find new celebrity friends!” Robyn laughed and turned to the left, pulling Taron with her and together they walked down the wooden aisle, towards the bar.

Just like when Taron brought Robyn to Elton’s party, he introduced her to many people, names and faces she knew she would have forgotten by the end of the evening. Those who had never met Robyn before, were keen to shake her hand and thank her for helping Taron all those months ago and both had repeated the story of what happened in Florida many times before they even reached the bar.

“I think I don’t want any new celebrity friends.” Robyn whispered to him as she gripped his hand tight, both finally reaching the bar, nearly an hour after they arrived at the venue for the afterparty. “I will stick you and Richard.”

Taron chuckled as he caught the attention of the bar man. “Can I get a glass of water please?” He looked to Robyn who nodded to him. “Make that two please.” He leaned against the bar, making sure he was keeping as close to Robyn as he could. Trying not to show how inwardly concerned he was about her, being around some of the people who had tried to crowd her back at the Odeon. “So, no new friends then?” He questioned, lifting his right hand to brush some of her still curled hair over her left shoulder.

She smiled as his sweet little gesture. “I am happy with you and Richard. I don’t need anyone else.”

“What about Colin?”

“I would like to stay on the good side of your mother.”

Taron chuckled a little. “No need to worry about that.”

“However, I do want to talk to him about those Kingsman set stories.”

“I am sure there will be plenty of time for that this evening.” The barman came back with their water in two gleaming crystal glasses and Taron thanked him. “You wanna take a seat with Colin and Matthew? I can see them at a table just at the railing. I know they have kept a seat for us.”

“Sure.”

Picking up their glasses, Taron led the way to an oval table which looked over the second floor, the two free seats decorated in zebra print with a gold cushion, empty and waiting for them. Matthew and Colin had taken two seats on one side of the table, leaving two for Taron and Robyn on the opposite side. The Welshman let Robyn into the seats first, giving her the view over the railing. Taron felt better sitting on her left side and having the railing to her right, knowing she was protected on both sides.

“You take a detour along the way?” Matthew asked with a wink.

Robyn immediately saw the change in Taron’s face, his eyebrows frowning a little. The older man had already left the theatre and didn’t know what had happened out in the lobby. She stretched her left hand to Taron’s knee under the table and gave it a light squeeze. “I had some technical dress issues.” She explained hoping the two men bought her story. “Took a while to fix. I am used to jeans and a hoodie, not these fancy gowns with many layers.” She lifted her glass of water and took a drink.

“Taron help with that?” Matthew grinned.

“Lyndsey and I got stuck in the bathroom for a while. Maybe his next premier can be themed and we can all wear pyjamas instead.”

“I definitely can work with that idea.” Taron agreed placing his hand over Robyn’s on his knee. “Means I can just jump right into bed once I get home.”

“Which should be soon young man.” Colin pipped in. “You haven’t had the easiest of weeks and I know you are back to work on Monday.”

Robyn smiled at Colin’s words, while Taron rolled his eyes. “Pyjamas are definitely my chosen outfit choice for the rest of weekend.” Robyn took her hand from Taron’s knee. “And he has the next two days to rest and sleep and to be fair, I was the one who kinda begged him to come to the after party. I don’t know if he is ever going to invite me to a premier again so I have to experience everything tonight just to be sure.”

“Well Robyn, I have no doubt in my mind. Taron will definitely be asking you to join him by his side again.” Colin said as he picked up his glass of brandy. “Every man needs a strong, independent and spirited woman behind him.”

Robyn grinned. “Spirited? That’s one word for it.”

“We all heard about your bravery in Florida, how you defended Taron with everything you had as well as doing something most people would shy away from and I don’t mean the CPR. Even just to go to a stranger’s aid when they are in distress is almost unheard of today.” Colin put his glass back on the table. “I know a lot of people are quite partial to having Taron around, myself included and you too it seems, so Robyn you be as spirited at you want. In our world, in Taron’s world, you need someone by your side who will stand there no matter what and be that person who is not afraid to speak out.” Colin picked up his glass again and held it out to her. “So, I believe that deserves a toast. To being spirited and standing by our loved ones.”

After a clink of glasses, Robyn was ready to turn the conversation to her favourite topic at the moment.

“So, Colin, you made me a promise of stories about Taron from the set and I am most definitely ready to hear them.”

Taron groaned and picked up his glass to drink the remainder of his water. “I think I need a re-fill. Be right back.” Without a second thought, he leaned into Robyn and kissed her cheek. “Don’t believe a word they say.”

She watched as he got up, straightening his jacket once standing and walked towards the bar, getting stopping no more than five steps away from their table by someone he knew and they wanted to talk to him.

“Please tell you two have at least kissed because this sexual tension between the two of you is absolutely unbearable!” Exclaimed Colin. “And that boy does nothing but talk about you and if the conversation or topic has nothing to do with you, he will find a way to get your name into somehow.”

Robyn could feel her face turn red and looked to Matthew for some help but he just shrugged his shoulders.

“I was there in Paris when you helped him. You helped him.” He repeated. “Not me or Lyndsey. You. Says a lot I think.”

“I just don’t take any of his nonsense.” Robyn tried to defend her actions in Paris.

Matthew and Colin looked to each other and then back to the woman in front of them. “Now Miss Quinn,” Colin said, her surname rolling off his lips in his wonderful accent. “You know that is complete and utter bollocks. You are head over heels in love with Taron and him with you and if you don’t get your act together soon and start doing some things that should not be mentioned at this table because they make you blush like that, well you are just missing out on something wonderful and that is Taron and believe me, Miss Quinn, you do not want to miss out on him.” Robyn stared at the table before looking to Colin, his soft brown eyes looking her way. “You wouldn’t do such wonderful things for him if you didn’t love him and you definitely wouldn’t have flown all the way to New York to our set to give him a good old-fashioned show down, which by the way, I very much approve of. Nothing like a feisty woman to put a man in his place.”

“So, I have been told.” She looked to her left, Taron still standing as he had been but talking to different people. “So, I am not getting any stories of Taron, am I?” She asked.

“Not until you spill some secrets of your own.” Colin replied. “So, have you kissed?”

Robyn rolled her eyes. “You want all the details?” She asked.

“Not at all. I just want to know if you have kissed. Yes or no?” Colin smiled.

“Then yes we have but it was because of a bet I had with a girl friend of mine.” Robyn admitted.

Matthew and Colin grinned. “You are much more easier to break than Taron is and I am so surprised at you Robyn!” Matthew smiled widely.

Robyn’s mouth dropped open. “What?”

“We have been trying to get it out of Taron for months if you two have kissed or not and he refused point blank to answer.” Matthew laughed.

“What?” She repeated, her hands going to her face.

Colin chuckled. “Oh dear Miss Quinn, you are in trouble.”

Groaning Robyn looked to the two men opposite her. “You do not tell Taron any of this. I didn’t know he was keeping it quiet and it was because of a bet and nothing else.”

“On one condition.” Matthew teased.

“Go on.” Robyn rose an eyebrow at him.

“You promise me that you come and visit him as often as you can on set in Belfast. He is going to need your emotional support during this film.” Robyn’s face turned from worry to surprise and then slowly to concern. “The script is a tough emotional ask and I know how his emotions run and I am sure he will need a good friend to lean on.”

Robyn nodded. “Every weekend if I can.”

Matthew laughed. “Maybe once a month.”

“So Taron can come to me every second weekend then.”

Colin laughed at the exchange. “So did Mr Egerton have anything to do with the new filming location? Still in England but on the island of Ireland and closer to you.”

Matthew shook his head. “None at all.” He looked to Robyn. “You know you are welcome to the set whenever you want but the only thing I will ask for, is that you just give Taron some notice. Filming days are long and complicated and as welcome as you are…”

“… Taron is working. I know and don’t worry. I will just as busy as he is. I only have weekends free but I will make sure to call ahead first.”

“So these kisses.” Colin changed the subject. “Anything you can give me at all? I might need some bribery material for when we film the next Kingsman.”

Robyn chuckled. “And seeing as how that is going to be a couple of years from now, I think I might be keeping that information to myself.”

Colin sat back in his chair with his glass. “Never mind. I am sure by the end of the year, those kisses will be many and plenty and constant and not very secret at all and when that happens, I know Taron won’t be able to keep quiet about it.”

While Robyn did laugh with Matthew at Colin’s words, she knew her cheeks flared red. Everyone she spoke to lately about Taron, was so adamant that they soon would be more than friends. “What will be, will be.” She replied. “So now these stories. You promised me on the red carpet some good ones.”

Colin grinned and moved a little closer to the table. “Where to begin.”

Taron sighed as he was stopped once more on his way to the bar to get another glass of water. He appreciated the support from everyone who wanted to talk to him, to congratulate him on the movie, to talk about Florida and Robyn but he could hear a light rasp in his voice as he spoke, excusing himself as he coughed in-between sentences. He was desperate for a drink to ease his dry throat but having been stopped once more for a chat, he politely engaged in the conversation.

“Yeah it is hard to believe it was eight months ago really.” He agreed. “Honestly I try not to think about it too much.”

“Must bring up some hard memories.” The friend of Matthew asked. Taron couldn’t remember his name and just nodded in agreement. “But you have gained a wonderful new friend in Robyn. I am sure you are so grateful for her.”

Taron nodded once more. “I was very lucky that she was around and willing to help me out and she is definitely a very important person in my life.”

“I can only imagine how important she is to you. I mean she saved your life.”

Taron held his tongue and again found himself nodding in agreement. “I definitely consider Robyn to be part of my family. She will always be important to me. Sorry if you excuse me, I just see someone else I know and have been waiting to talk to.”

Using the weak and feeble excuse, Taron shook the man’s hand. He was vaguely aware of Matthew’s friend and didn’t want to appear rude and walk away but now having ended the conversation, finally made his way to the bar and got to order his glass of water. He turned slightly to look through the crowd, covering his mouth as he coughed again. He rubbed his eyes and then yawned, trying to shake his tiredness away. Seeing Robyn engaged in a very animated conversation with Colin and Matthew, which slightly worried him, he still wondered how she was still so wide awake and full of energy but it had always been Robyn’s way since he had met her. He thanked the barman as his water was placed in front of him and downed the glass in two long gulps, the water easing his dry throat.

“Can I get you anything else sir?” The barman asked, seeing him drink his water quickly.

Taron contemplated ordering a strong coffee but figured it would keep him awake later on once he was home, when all he would have wanted to do was sleep. “Just another glass of water please.”

He looked to the table of his friends again and not for the first time that evening, his heart fluttered hard in his chest, tingles travelling through his whole body as he took Robyn’s beautiful side profile. He had been initially worried about taking her onto the red carpet, letting the whole world see her, knowing she was nervous about the whole experience but as usual Robyn had taken everything about the premier in her stride. He was still bothered by what had happened in the lobby of the theatre and knew Robyn had pushed it to the side for him, so he could continue to enjoy his night but knowing she was with Colin and Matthew eased his mind, her attention was completely taken by whatever story his co-star was telling her, Taron felt he could take the time to properly appreciate how beautiful she looked. The backless dress, which had taken full advantage off by placing his hand on her bare back throughout the evening, was fancy fancy to the extreme and although Robyn wearing his boxers and tank top was a look he wished he could have enjoyed more last weekend, the green shimmery dress was exquisite and he found himself sighing, covering another yawn.

“Here is your water sir.”

Taron thanked the bartender and picked up his glass, making his way back to the table, praying he wasn’t going to be stopped on the way. He checked his watch as he walked. Just after midnight. Inside Taron felt ready for bed but knew that even though he wasn’t obliged to attend the after party, it was good to make face and seeing the smile on Robyn’s face, only filled his own lips with a smile. He definitely planned on taking advantage of being at home in his own flat for the next two days and lounge around watching movies all day.

“So he really slipped off the cab?” He heard Robyn ask Matthew

“We all got a bit of a shock when he hit the ground. He did get up straight away but I had the onset medics give him a once over who gave him the all clear.”

“You do realise he had actually hurt himself after that fall.” Robyn said to Matthew, seeing Taron take his seat next to her.

“He did?” Matthew looked to Taron as he sat down. “You hurt yourself after that fall?”

“What fall? There were so many.” He saw Robyn give him a sideways glance.

“The one from the top of the cab.” Matthew explained.

Taron took a drink from his glass of water. “Just a little bit. Nothing too serious. Felt a bit sore.”

“Taron! You got straight back up onto the cab to continue filming. You never told me you had actually hurt yourself.”

“We had very little time left to get the scene shot.” Taron quietly spoke. “And I was fine after.” He prayed Robyn didn’t let it slip that she had worked the knots and tenderness from his shoulders with a perfect massage a few days after he got home from New York.

“You were lucky you didn’t hurt yourself.” Colin pipped in. “It was a nasty fall.”

“Hey if a bullet and shelf of candles can’t hurt me, then a fall from a cab has nothing on me.”

“Don’t even joke about that Taron.” Robyn said seriously. “I still carry the image of you laying in a pool of your own blood around with me. I don’t need one of you laying under a cab too.”

Taron moved a little closer to her and gave her a sideways hug. “I am not going anywhere.”

Robyn looked to Matthew. “You had better look after him on set. He is quite accident prone.”

“At least I know you are only two hours away.”

Robyn shook her head. “It’s not close enough if he has an accident.” She felt Taron give her waist a light rub.

“Don’t worry Robyn. This is not a stunt heavy movie.” Matthew assured her.

“So how many set stories did you get through?” Taron asked taking his arm from Robyn, but shuffling a little closer to her.

“Not too many.” Robyn replied looking at him from the corner of her eye.

Taron chuckled. “You know I don’t believe you and I should be privy to which ones you heard.”

“Mostly you falling over on set.”

“I am really not that clumsy at all.” Taron spoke up.

“I might have also heard about the face plant into the snow you made.”

“I was pushed!” Taron defended himself quickly. “And by Colin too!” Laugher filled the table and Taron pouted, sitting back in his chair with his arms folded. “The snow was down my shirt.”

Robyn chuckled before she took a drink from her glass, turning in her chair a little to face him. “You want to go and check out the buffet table?” She could read Taron so easily and didn’t want him to feel annoyed at his own after party, the slight slagging he was getting a little too much for his tired body to be dealing with, so she was happy to provide him with a quick distraction.

Even though his mood was frustrated for a moment, Robyn quickly found a way to make him smile and he nodded enthusiastically. “Yes please, food.” He got up from the table, moving around to stand in front of it, giving Robyn the room she needed to follow him.

“Best way to a man’s heart.” Colin chuckled, getting to feet. “And while you both go to have a midnight snack; I am going to retire for the night.” He came to stand beside Robyn and Taron at the edge of the table. “Robyn, it has been an absolute pleasure meeting you and getting to chat with you. Taron has so many wonderful words to say about you and I can only stand by what he had told me.” Colin leaned in to give Robyn a hug and kiss on her cheek. “Enjoy the rest of your evening.” He turned to Taron and shook his hand, bringing him in for his own hug. “Look after yourself. No more testing your limits.”

Taron nodded. “I will.”

With another quick goodbye, Colin made his way out of the bar and towards the exit, leaving Taron, Matthew and Robyn standing together.

“I think I am going to call it a night too. I have an early start tomorrow to get prepped for Monday.”

“You never stop do you?” Robyn said to him.

“Movie’s to make and trips to Belfast to look forward too.” He winked. Giving Robyn a hug. “It was lovely to see you again.” He turned to Taron, “You have two days to relax before we’re back to it.”

“PJ’s, movies and sitting on the couch for the next two days.” Taron assured Matthew; Robyn nodded enthusiastically beside him.

“Have fun you two. Don’t get into too much trouble.” Matthew laughed and walked away from them following in Colin’s footsteps towards the stairs.

Taron turned to Robyn. “So, you still want to have a wander to the buffet?”

“At least to have a look if you don’t mind. We can go if you are tired. I know it’s been a long day for you.”

Taron shook his head. “I want to see your face when you see the buffet.”

Robyn half smiled. “So, you are telling me there are no cocktail sausages at this buffet?”

Taron linked arms with Robyn and walked her back down the wooden floor to the opposite side of the bar, again saying hello to those who acknowledged him but didn’t stop to talk. He was quite looking forward to having a nibble or two from the buffet, his stomach rumbling quietly with the lack of food and nourishment over the last few hours. A long rectangular shaped table was nestled against the wall with a shimmering gold tablecloth laid across the table and on round plates were numerous kinds of tiny food samples. Himself and Robyn wandered from left to right down the table and Taron heard her sigh.

“What’s up?”

“No cocktail sausages.”

Taking to laughing, Taron picked up one small gold plate and taking some steps away from Robyn, picked up some two small pastries and put them on the plate.

“Here. Try this.” He handed her one of the golden-brown squares.

Without a second thought, Robyn popped the small pastry into her mouth and after a few seconds smiled. Wiping some crumbs from the corner of her lips she grinned. “Secret hidden cocktail sausages.” She took the plate from him and walked over to the table. “So, it is normal food but posh in exterior.”

“Something like that.”

They walked down the table, picking up a few little nibbles and Taron had to quickly dig his heels into the ground when Robyn stopped suddenly, his hands going to her shoulders. “Robyn!” He exclaimed but when he looked at what stopped her, he chuckled.

“Chocolate fountain! And it’s a white chocolate fountain!” Robyn quick walked towards a triangle shaped table neatly fitted in the corner which held all the deserts. “We should have started here!”

Robyn dropped her plate of savoury food onto the table and picked up a new plate immediately heading for the chocolate fountain, Taron right on her heels, munching on some cheese and crackers as he stood beside her, watching as she picked up a marshmallow on a stick and dipped it into the running chocolate, holding her hand over the dripping chocolate to eat the marshmallow off the stick straight away.

“Oh my God, so good.” Robyn picked up another marshmallow and held it under the melted chocolate. “Here, try this.” Holding her hand under the chocolate, she held the sweet treat out for Taron to eat.

His stomach churned in excited and nervous circles as he leant forward to eat the marshmallow Robyn held out for him, holding his hand over Robyn’s to keep the wooden stick steady at he pulled the marshmallow off with his teeth. As he chewed, Robyn licked the chocolate drops from the palm of her hand and he prayed she didn’t see his shoulders rise and fall with the deep calming breathe he took.

“I think I will skip the savoury and just stay here for the rest of the evening.” Robyn grinned as she picked up a strawberry and dripped into the chocolate, leaving the green stalk behind on her plate as she ate the fruit. She dipped more marshmallows and fruit into the chocolate and left them on her plate, knowing Taron was staring at her. “You want to say what you are dying to say?”

“Nothing at all.”

“Come on rocketman.”

“You just make me smile.”

Robyn grinned at him, as she ate another chocolate covered strawberry. “I like the simpler things in life.”

“Like a chocolate fountain.” He answered her back.

“A white chocolate fountain.” She corrected him. They choose a section of mini deserts, placing them on their second plate.

“Let’s head downstairs to get a comfier seat together.”

“Sure.”

Plates in hand, Robyn closely followed Taron down another set of gold and black stairs to the second level of the restaurant. Usually used as a busy restaurant, the red and cream tables had been pushed back to the edge of the grey wooden floor, matching chairs beside them. The cosy looking booths with dark grey diamond quilted furnishings, were occupied by those guests who were still enjoying the late afterparty and they gave a wave to Taron and Robyn as they walked by, heading for an empty booth near the back of the floor. The lights had been mostly dimmed and the bar in the centre of the floor illuminated gold light around the darkened room.

Once they reached the booth, they shuffled in together, Taron saying hello to those to the right of him sitting in the next seats.

“We should have stopped off at the bar to get some drinks.” Robyn said as she got comfortable on the soft seat.

“Hi there. Can I get you both anything to drink?” A server in a crisp white shirt and black tie came to stand in front of their table. “Our special cocktail of the evening is a Kingsman martini.”

Robyn felt her cheeks blush but then she grinned widely as she heard the name of the drink. “I will just have some water please.”

“I will have the same.” Taron said.

“Sure. I will be right back with those.”

Taron turned to Robyn, opening the buttons of his suit jacket as he got comfortable on the couch. “Shouldn’t you know how these thing work by now? We get served our drinks.”

“You would think I would have the hang of it by now but I guess not.” Robyn pulled the plate of sweet treats towards her while she pushed the savoury ones towards Taron. “You can have those. These are mine.”

Taron chuckled. “Do I need to tickle you to get my chocolate marshmallows?” With a grin. Robyn put the plate back onto the table, pushing it to him. “Didn’t think so.”

As they munched on bite sized snacks, the DJ hired for the evening who was set up on the first level started to play some music, starting off with some well-known popular songs before moving to song dance tracks. As Taron sat so comfortably in the booth, he felt a little sleepy but more so happy. The whole evening had been perfect, the premier a success and Robyn had been amazing as always. It was always so easy for him to slip into normal life in Ireland with Robyn, where they lazed on her couch or went for a walk with the dog but for her to mix into his life was always a little more complicated but it never phased Robyn and he just couldn’t love her more than he did in that moment as she took a drink from her glass and moved to settle back against the soft furnishings beside him.

“You know you can go and talk to those you know right? You don’t have to sit here with me.”

“I know but I am happy to sit here with you plus if I leave you alone you are going to get into mischief again or end up on the phone in a very lengthy conversation with Claire.”

“I don’t get into mischief.” Robyn pouted a little. “It just happens to me.”

Taron lightly laughed. “The same way you get me into trouble with little kisses.”

Robyn grinned. “I have never heard you complain.” She rubbed her right hand a little, feeling Taron take her hand in his.

“I haven’t once asked you how this hand is.” He frowned at himself as he ran his two thumbs very lightly over her bruised skin.

“Now that we are sitting and not really doing much, I can feel it aching but with the ongoing excitement, I haven’t really thought about it.” The motion of Taron’s thumbs was lovely on her hand. “I can definitely see a difference in the swelling since yesterday. It has gone down a lot.”

“Still sore though.”

“And will be for a long time.” Robyn’s head turned from Taron’s as she recognised the opening notes of LMFAO’s Party Rock Anthem, a cheer going up from those around the bar, using the wooden floor and space as a dance floor. She looked to Taron with a big smile and nodded to the floor, taking her hand from his.

“Not a chance Robyn.” Taron grinned as she pouted at him, sticking out her lower lip. “No way.”

“Fine. I will go by myself then!”

Without waiting for an answer, Robyn slid out of the booth and turning to face Taron, winked his way and walked in time to the music onto the wooden floor and into the mix of people already up enjoying themselves. As the song got going and the crowd clapped in time to music Robyn joined in too, bopping up and down to the rhythm of the music, her eyes on Taron the whole time, laughing to herself as the music changed and she mouthed the words along with the track pointing to Taron who was trying his hardest not to smile back to at her. As the chorus came on once more, those on the floor started to clap and jump, Robyn mingling in with everyone, hopping around in circles her arms in the air. As the music chanted the words ‘every day I’m shuffling’, the crowd cheered and started to do their best shuffle around each other.

Taron found himself giggling at he watched Robyn laugh and dance around in circles, jumping and shuffling and it was one of the cutest things he had seen as she moved around without a care in the world, singing along loudly to the song with everyone else. He laughed loudly as her shuffle turned into a terrible robot dance and his cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling. His whole body was tired but Robyn’s excitement and energy was infectious and he joined her on the dance floor for the last chorus, jumping up and down along with her, even giving his own shuffle, the two dancing around each other as the song came to a natural end, the fast beat of the classic dance track merging into a much softer piano rift and Taron held his hands out to Robyn to take as Tiny Dancer played over the speakers.

Robyn didn’t hesitate to take Taron’s hands and their rhythmic dance soon became a very close slow one as she stepped into him, wrapping her hands around his neck as his went around her waist, her head naturally laying on his right shoulder as his nestled into hers.

“Think it was done on purpose?” He asked her as they gently swayed to the music.

“Nope. No one knows the significance of this song except me and you and maybe that paramedic in Florida and I doubt he is here.”

Others had coupled off too and it hadn’t gone un-noticed by Taron how his dance with Robyn was catching the eyes of those around him but he didn’t care one bit and as he took her hand to twirl her, Robyn tittering at his silly actions, he pulled her close once more, his lips in a full grin. Nuzzling into her neck again, Taron happily sighed, his hands resting on the warm bare skin of her back, his thumbs moving in gentle little circles on her skin, as Robyn’s hand snaked into the hair at the base of his neck.

Robyn closed her eyes and settled against his strong chest, knowing he wasn’t going to try to twirl her again, especially when she could feel him cuddle into her a little more and start to sing quietly into her shoulder. If her dancing hadn’t been so successful in getting him up to dance, she knew this song definitely would have and she was very grateful for the sudden slower playlist and coincidental song. It gave her an excuse to give Taron a hug without it being a very obvious hug, using the change in tempo for the song as a reason why.

Robyn sighed against him as another slow song was played and she chuckled as she felt herself being lifted off her feet a little by Taron before he broke their close position.

“Let’s dance.”

“We are dancing.”

“No let’s dance.” He held out his left hand and waited for Robyn to take it before his placed his right hand on her waist, tilting his head her way. “Come on chicken. Play along.” With a grin, Robyn put her left hand on his shoulder. “Sorry in advance if I stand on your foot but we should manage this. We both have rhythm, right?” Robyn nodded. “Follow my lead.”

It was a simple box step but Robyn caught on quickly to what Taron wanted to do with his feet and she followed his movement easily, twirling under his left arm and coming back into his body in time to the music as he danced them in a slow circle in spot. She was so aware of those around watching them but she didn’t care.

“This was the first dance we slow danced too.” She said to him after he had twirled her under his right arm, pulling her close into him. “Back in Aber on New Year’s. It is one of my favourite Madonna songs.” She chuckled as he doubled their tempo to the chorus, moving quickly before slowing right back down. “You are such a tosspot.”

Taron grinned. “You wanted to dance. I am dancing.”

“Sure.” Robyn let go his hand and threw her arms around his neck again, giving his cheek a little kiss before hugging him close and closing her eyes, feeling him wrap his arms around her too.

The song ended much too quickly for Taron and as another fast pace club song came on, they had to end their cosy cuddle. He was the first to let go and used both his hands to cover his mouth as he yawned, a long one that filtered through his whole body.

“You are knackered.” She rubbed his shoulders as he yawned again. When he took his arms down, she lifted his left arm so she could check his watch. “Yeah no wonder. It’s nearly half one. I think it is time we called it a night.”

“You don’t want to stay and dance?”

“I have had my fast dance and two slow dances. I also got marshmallows and chocolate. I am good.”

“No new celebrity friends though.”

“Meh, I have all I need right here in you. Also, I think Colin is my new friend.”

“Well that is true. I will just have to give Clive a call first though.”

“Sure.”

They walked back to the booth they were sitting in. Robyn stood while Taron stretched around to get her bag for her. Taking her hand, he walked her towards the stairs, saying goodnight to those they walked past and once up the first set of stairs, headed straight for the second set.

“Good night Mr Egerton, Miss Quinn. I hope you both had a nice evening.” The host who still stood at the top of the stairs greeted them.

“We did thank you.” Taron guided Robyn to the seats and they sat down at one of the tables. Once settled, he took out his phone and called Clive, the driver telling Taron he would be with them within ten minutes.

“That’s ok. I don’t mind waiting.” Robyn smiled to Taron as he passed the message on about the slight wait they would have to make.

With the doors open, there was a chill coming in from the late-night air and Robyn shivered though she tried to hide it, Taron saw the shudder her body made.

“Always cold.” He murmured as he opened the buttons on his jacket.

“Backless dress.” Robyn returned as he draped his jacket over her shoulders and she immediately felt warmed by the heat left on his jacket. She slipped her arms in and pulled it around herself. “Now you are going to be cold.”

“Two-piece suit and I could come and sit next to you, keep you warm.”

“With those photographer’s still lingering outside? Yeah, I don’t think so. Don’t need to be on page three.”

Taron chuckled. “Robyn…”

“Not that page three! Jesus Taron. The showbiz page three.”

Taron chuckled. “I know what you meant chicken.”

Robyn pulled his jacket tighter around her, a smile on her face. “Men.” She whispered.

“What was that?” Taron asked, his lips in a half grin.

“You’re going to be frozen.” She quickly said. “A two-piece suit is not very warm.”

“You sure that was it?”

“Of course.” Robyn reached over the table to take his hands. “Don’t want you getting sick.”

Taron grinned. “Sure chicken.”


	10. “There is nothing more rare, nor more beautiful, than a woman being unapologetically herself; comfortable in her perfect imperfection. To me, that is the true essence of beauty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> Heaven for Everyone has come to an end. :(. Thank you so much for all the reads and kudos and comments and love. :).  
> Not too sure when they next story in the series will appear but as soon as I have it ready, I will post it!  
> Love Suze xxx  
> P.S A lot of the details of Taron's flat come from my head and the brief video I have seen. I don't know his flat at all so I have done my best but again as this is all fiction, it doesn't matter if it is not perfect.

Even with the late hour, there were still some photographers waiting for those who left the afterparty, hoping to catch them stumbling out and looking worse for the wear. Taron was stone cold sober and so was Robyn and the only fuss that could have been made about their exit from the venue was the fact that Robyn was wearing Taron’s jacket.

She got into the black car, which thankfully was nice and warm, moving right over to the door, giving Taron space to get in too.

“Thanks Clive.” Taron thanked the driver as he got into the driver seat.

“No worries Taron. You have a good night?”

“Yeah it was brilliant thanks.”

“Heading back to yours right?”

“Yeah please.”

“Sure. “

“No problem at all. Let me know if the car gets too warm for you.”

Taron didn’t answer and hoped Clive saw him nod in the rear-view mirror, as another long yawn filled his body, his arms stretching over his head. “Go on, say it.”

“I’m saying nothing.” Robyn could see the tiredness immediately settle into him as he relaxed against the car seat and wasn’t surprised to see him yawn. “But…”

“And there it is!” Taron chuckled as he rested his head against the seat. “You were forewarned about the tiredness and that was even before last weekend.”

“Yes I was.” She agreed. “You want a quick snooze on the way to yours?”

“I am going to rest my eyes for a while.”

“Wanna rest them over here?”

Taron turned his head to look at Robyn as she held her right arm open for him and he didn’t even question it but moved closer to her and leaned his head under her chin, Robyn wrapping her arm around his shoulder. “Probably not the best idea to have you sleep through a power nap. You probably won’t actually sleep now.”

“Oh, don’t worry I will.” Taron snuggled a bit more into Robyn, moving his lower body so he was a little stretched out on the back seat. He happily sighed as he felt Robyn run the lightest of touches down his nose and temple before her fingers eased into the hair at the side of his head, scratching his scalp back and forth.

It was definitely the quickest Taron had ever fallen asleep with her and Robyn on hindsight, wished she hadn’t suggested the power nap for him because she hated waking him when he was sleeping. Deep and even breathes filled his body and she continued to run her fingers tips through his hair and it was slightly worrying with how quickly he had fallen asleep but Robyn just figured it had been a really long day for him work wise and she knew his body was still not quite fully healed after being so ill. Leaning down, she placed a kiss on his head and wrapped her right arm around him a little tighter, smiling to herself as he mumbled in his sleep and nestled into her some more.

The drive to Taron’s flat in London took just about half an hour and Clive turned in his seat once he had parked the car. “Robyn we are here.” He glanced at Taron who still slept against his female passenger. He had noticed in his rear-view mirror the position Taron had found to have a quick few winks and wasn’t surprised to see him still asleep as they arrived at his London home. “I will go and get your cases for you.”

“Thank you Clive.”

Once the driver had closed the door of the car quietly, Robyn wished he had of slammed the door because maybe it would have been the jolt Taron needed to wake up. She didn’t know why she bothered to run the tip of her finger down his nose because she knew it was a soft touch that comforted him and as she ran her hand through his hair, she chuckled a little. “You really can sleep anywhere but I suppose the warm body helps. Ok Taron, time to wake up.” She dug her fingers a little deeper into his scalp but knew it was a hopeless effort in rousing him. Taking her hand from around his arm, she moved to his shoulder and shook him gently. “Taron? Come on rocketman, time to wake up.”

When Robyn ran her hands so tenderly through his hair, Taron’s eyes had fluttered open and as she shook his shoulder, he stretched, yawning twice. “So sleepy.” He mumbled into her soft skin.

“And hello to you too.”

“Let’s just stay here and sleep” Taron moved his head so his face was tucked into her neck.

“Or we go inside to your nice warm flat and sleep on your bed.”

Taron smiled. “I am already nice and warm and cosy.”

“Of course you are.” Robyn laughed. “But you promised me a weekend of movies and I don’t see a TV in this car.”

Lifting his head from her shoulder, Taron looked to her. Her eyes were still bright and her face smiled at him. “Did I sleep the whole way?” He asked as he finally moved from her warm body to look out the window, seeing the outside of his apartment building. “Ok I guess I did.”

“Poor tired little chicken.” Robyn laughed.

“How are you still awake and cheery.”

“Always am.”

There was a little knock on the window. Taron moved to open the car door and Clive face appeared in his eye line. “Bags are all set to go Taron.”

“Thanks Clive.” He turned to Robyn who was still smiling his way. “You know, with the exception of Cannes, because that was just ridiculous, I think tonight has been one of my favourite premiers so far.”

“Whatever Taron. I am pretty sure your first premier was the best one.”

“Hell no. I was shitting myself.” Taron said as he started to get out of the car.

“And you weren’t shitting yourself this evening?” Robyn asked as she followed him out of the car.

Taron chuckled. “Oh there was some definite shitting.”

Robyn laughed loudly at his words and then his face after he realised what he had said, his hands going to his face in embarrassment. “And there he is!” She laughed at him again as his cheeks flared bright red, his hands moving down his face and away from his eyes. Robyn reached over to him. “Never change.” She took his hands from his face and held them tight. “Too precious for words.”

“Jesus Robyn, sorry.”

Robyn shook her head at him and closed the door of the car. “Nothing to apologise for. I work with kids, talking about shite is part of my daily conversation.” She turned to Clive who was patiently waiting for them. “Thank you so much for driving us back to Taron’s.”

“No problem at all. I hope you both had a nice evening.”

“It was very lovely.” Robyn assured him.

“Taron, I will be back on Sunday at five to collect Robyn to bring her to the airport?”

“Please, Clive. Thank you.”

“No problem at all. Enjoy the rest of your weekend.”

They watched him get back into the car and drive away slowly, leaving them both in the quiet of the dark street, orange light from the tall street lights beaming down on them.

“So, are you going to invite me into your pad, or am I to set up camp here for the night?” Robyn asked Taron, his face finally turning back to its normal colour.

“You know I think I might like to see you try doing that.”

Robyn gently pushed Taron on his right shoulder. “You know I will follow through with that. I love camping and a good tent.”

Taron’s lips grew in a wide smile. “Well I know that chicken and about the camping too. You were once a girl scout.” Robyn nodded, hoping her face didn’t show her surprise at Taron’s memory and ability to listen once more. “Well I guess we had better head in then, seeing as how you will get started on making a tent out of leaves and branches soon.”

Robyn chuckled. “Maybe we can do that tomorrow instead of a movie day.”

Taron shook his head and grabbed the handles of the two cases and walked toward the gates of the apartment complex. Letting go of Robyn’s case in his right hand, he quickly pressed the numbered code in the keypad, which immediately opened the automatic gates, the black metal swinging backwards to let them in. He started walking through as soon as the gap opened enough, turning his head to make sure Robyn was following him and she was right behind him, holding her dress up slightly. He gave her a small smile and turned his face forward again, telling his heart to slow down. A shiver ran through him and he knew it wasn’t from the cold night air, but rather finally getting to bring Robyn home for a visit at last. She had shared every part of her home with him and he was excited to finally get to do the same for her. He nodded towards the security guard as he came out of his little hut to greet him.

“Good evening Mr Egerton.”

“Evening Ben.”

“Miss Quinn.”

“Ben.” Robyn tipped an invisible hat his way.

“Nice to meet you. Taron always has such wonderful things to say about you.”

“Thanks Ben.”

“You both have a good night.”

“Will do Ben.” Taron replied as he kept walking.

Robyn waited until they were far enough away that the security guard wouldn’t hear her and then she spoke. “So that’s the complexes security guard Ben who knows who I am?”

“Chicken, everyone knows who you are and it is good to give the security a heads up in case you arrive at the gate and would like to get in.”

“You could just tell me the code. I mean you know where the spare key to my house is and that way, I can just walk in.”

“Well Robyn, I don’t want to catch me out when I am in nudey nudes.”

“No Taron, we wouldn’t want that would we.” Robyn chuckled.

“Definitely not.”

Robyn stuck close to Taron as he made his way in through a door, holding it open for her so she could walk through. “I’m on the fifth floor. Lifts are this way.”

Once out of the lift, Taron walked down the soft carpeted corridor to the very end, stopping in front of a white door with the number five one zero.

“Corner apartment Taron? I should have guessed.”

Taron left the cases by the door and turned to Robyn. “You mind?” He asked as he lightly touched the front of his jacket which she was wearing. “My key is in the inside pocket.” He watched as Robyn opened the button for his jacket and held it open for him, so he could reach into the left inside pocket to take out his key for the door. “Thank you.” Key in hand, Taron held it over the lock and the light pinged green. “After you.” He stood back.

“You sure? You don’t need to go in and do a quick tidy?”

Taron laughed. “No Robyn. I was here on Wednesday and I left it pretty tidy.”

“Ok then but if I find a pair of rouge boxers laying around, be warned, I am going to run around waving them.”

“Whatever makes you happy chicken.”

He pushed the door fully open and let Robyn walk in, flicking on a light switch inside the door, so his apartment lit up with white light. Once she had stepped fully in, he held the door open with his left foot and dragged the two suitcases in, leaving them at the wall, closing the door. He followed Robyn as she wandered around his apartment, waiting for any sign of reaction from her as she looked around.

“So, you were keeping not only your open plan kitchen and living area a secret…” Robyn walked straight over to his couch. “You have a corner couch and it is blue!” Taron chuckled at her words. “You have been holding out on me Mr Egerton!”

“I can’t tell you all my secrets in one go, now can I? You won’t want to come back and visit!”

Robyn laughed hard as Taron used her words against her. “This is so gorgeous Taron. You haven’t remodelled your home since you met me, have you? Stealing my homes design?” As Robyn waited for Taron’s answer, she wandered into his pristine white kitchen and pointed up to The Troubadour sign. “Stealing is bad, you know that right?”

“I didn’t steal it; it was given to me and no I didn’t steal your design. It was like this when I bought it and yes, I have a corner couch but it is nowhere near as comfortable as yours.”

Robyn gave him a doubtful look and with purpose and holding her dress up, walked over to his couch and dropped herself right into the corner, kicking her legs up onto the couch, leaning back into the cushions. She shuffled a little and then looked to Taron who had walked to stand behind the couch. “Mine definitely wins the comfy contest.”

Walking around to the other side of the couch, Taron dropped his body onto the soft material, his head resting on her shoulder, kicking his own legs up onto the couch. “I have to agree with you but as always you make a good cushion.”

Robyn moved so his head slipped down a little and she could swing her right arm around him, her hand resting on his chest. “So you’re settled for the night now?” She asked gently rubbing her palm up and down his side.

“Hmmm.” He answered her.

“This all I get to see of your home?” She asked him, lifting her left hand to his hair.

“A bed is a bed and a toilet is a toilet.” He hummed as Robyn scratched his head in gentle circles. “I have both, all you need to know.”

Robyn’s lips curled into a smile as the man laying against her moved to get more comfortable. She could already feel his breathing evening out under her right hand. “Been a long day for you.”

“Been a long week.” He whispered back.

“Any chance Matthew will hold off the start of filming for another week?”

Taron opened his eyes. “Why? You want to stay with me a little longer?”

Robyn shook her head. “Not that but it would mean you could actually get a decent rest.”

“You don’t want to stay with me longer?” He asked her, tilting his head back so he could look at her.

“I always want more time with you but you need some rest before you get straight back into it.”

“We have some scene preparation Monday and Tuesday before we actually get into filming so I have a bit of reprieve before we get right into it.” He saw a frown on her face. “At least I can come back here every evening and coming back to my own bed always makes it easier to rest up and I still have the throw you gave me and draíocht too.”

“All the tricks to help you sleep.”

“Yep.” Taron closed his eyes and moved his head so he was more settled.

Silence surrounded them, their light breathing and some late traffic the only noises that could be heard until Taron’s stomach gave one loud grumble, Robyn’s laughter soon following.

“I guess chocolate covered marshmallows weren’t enough to keep your hunger at bay.”

Taron grinned, still with his eyes closed. “Breakfast was a long time ago and I can never really eat when I am nervous.”

“Well I am not going to let you go to bed on a hungry stomach. Up ya get.”

“Oh no. I am so cosy.”

“I know that but you need some food and I have just the thing for you.”

“Baked goods?”

“The quicker you get up, the quicker you can find out.”

Reluctantly and making it obvious that he wasn’t too happy about being moved, Taron grumbled as he sat up on his couch, kicking his legs out in front of him impatiently.

“Behave!” Robyn pointed a finger at him. “Getting too used to your Robyn cuddles now.”

“‘Cos I love them.” He replied with a pout.

Robyn stood up, straightening out her dress. “Right Mr Egerton, which way to the bedroom.” Taron pointed dramatically towards the kitchen. “So I shall find it myself then.”

Before Robyn walked away from the couch, she took her shoes off, one at a time leaving them by the coffee table, picking up her dress and swinging it over her right arm so she could walk without falling over the material and headed for her case. She took the handle in her left hand and rolled it past the kitchen and down the hallway, heading for the open door at the very end. “No need to get up Taron, I found it.” She called back to him, knowing well he was stuck to the couch. The bedroom was clean and tidy, a dark navy duvet on the bed and she figured the door to her right in the bedroom was his on suite. She took Taron’s jacket off and laid it neatly on the bed before she lifted her case onto the bed too, cringing a little as it hurt her right hand, working on opening the zip to get into her case, smiling as she saw her grey and white teddy bear fleece on the end of his bed and the green dinosaur they won at the beach together sitting in front of the cushions, dressed in her blue blouse which she had left with him in Paris last weekend.

Taron happily sighed as he lay on his couch, grinning to himself a little as his atrocious attempt of a tour of his flat for Robyn. He had left her to wander herself, making her own way into his bedroom and he knew he should have gotten up to ensure she was ok but he was wrecked. The sleep in the car which had been so perfect was such a terrible idea and once again, Robyn had been right in saying that he would just feel more tired after his quick nap and as he struggled to open his eyes, his mind was telling him he really needed to check on Robyn.

“Oh no!” His head turned as he heard her give a little shout.

“Robyn?” He called. “You ok?”

“Oh bollocks!”

He knew he shouldn’t have laughed at her words, but her curse made him giggle. He pushed himself up from the couch, stretching a little as he yawned loudly, rubbing his eyes. As he heard Robyn exclaim again, he picked up the pace of his footsteps, loosening his tie as he went, opening the top button of shirt too.

“Robyn are you ok?” He asked as he walked into the bedroom, her back facing him as she stood in front of the side of his bed. “Heard some choice words filter from here.” He looked to her face as she turned to face him which was a mixture of sadness and shock and then to her hands. She was holding up a t-shirt which was definitely the colour blue but was covered in a white powder. “What…”

When Robyn opened her case, her shoulders fell before she groaned and cursed. She heard Taron call her name but was routing through her belongings to see how far down the mess had been made but when his voice was closer, she picked up her blue t-shirt and turned around him, holding it up. “It’s flour.” She groaned. “And sugar.” She saw Taron tilt his head with confusion and she rolled up the t-shirt into a ball and turning back to her case threw it down in and frustration, feeling Taron come to stand right beside her and look in her case.

“Oh Robyn.”

She sighed miserably. “I brought stuff to make cookies with you but the bags have burst in my case and everything is now covered in flour and sugar. I am just glad the butter stayed in the bag.” She took out a ziploc bag which was completely smeared inside with yellow butter, before throwing it back in. “What a bloody disaster.”

“You brought the ingredients to make cookies with me?” Taron asked quietly. “White chocolate chip cookies?”

“Kilcreen second place cookies.” She nodded then shaking her head. “But now we have extra ingredients.” Robyn put her hands in the case and lifted up her clothes. “All ruined and now no cookies.”

“You were going to bake cookies with me.” Taron repeated.

“Taron!” Robyn said a little more sternly than she meant too, immediately reaching to put her hand on his shoulder. “Sorry.” She apologised. “Sorry and yes I was going to make cookies with you tomorrow. It was my plan to make them Wednesday evening so I could bring them with me to give to you but as you know that never happened so I quickly threw the ingredients into some bags so I could make the cookies with you here because my other plan fell apart and the bags were fine this morning but now…” She held up a burst bag and a dusted white piece of clothing. “Now we can’t even make the cookies.”

Taron pulled some jeans from her case, a puff of white drifting into the air. “Robyn only you could think to do something so sweet and have it literally blow up.”

“Taron…” Robyn whinged. “That doesn’t help me.”

“You ever think that maybe I would have the ingredients for cookies here?”

“But that just ruins the surprise.”

“Better than clothes covered in flour.” Taron pulled something else from her case but quickly dropped her bra back in.

“Ok Taron, I’m a girl and wear bras and this is a sport one.” She pulled some more stuff out before throwing it down, crossing her arms over her chest. “Right that’s it. I am not taking this dress off.”

“What?” Taron laughed a little.

“I am staying in this dress for the rest of my time here and do you even have the ingredients to make cookies?”

“I have flour and sugar in a press somewhere and the butter was saved and surely the white chocolate is still ok.” Robyn routed in the case and pulled out four bars of white chocolate and held them up to him. “Ok so I am sure we can make the cookies and I can give you something to wear.”

“Not taking this dress off.” Robyn said stubbornly as looked to him, dropping the chocolate back into the case.

“Ok well how about we get all these clothes washed then and you can stay in the dress for as long as you want chicken. You know my opinion on the dress.”

Taron lifted her case back into the kitchen and into his laundry room to the side of the kitchen and helped her to separate her clothes from her toiletries and put her flour covered clothes into the washing machine.

“I think these were green once?” Taron helped up her dark green converse, now covered in a fine white powder.

“We can just put them in with everything else.” Robyn said to him as she took her runners from him and threw them on top of her ruined clothes. She moved out of the way so Taron could then add the washing powder and softener to the machine, getting it going on a wash. He then grabbed a cloth to help wipe the flour of her toiletry bottles, wash bag and hairdryer with Robyn, both putting her now clean belongings into her empty and clean case.

Robyn sat down on the laundry floor with her back against the presses beside the washing machine, Taron sitting beside her, the cleaned case in front of them. “I am starting to agree with you, ya know.”

“About what?”

“That trouble follows me wherever I go.”

Taron swung his arm around her shoulder. “Robyn?”

“Hmmm?”

“Want to make some cookies?”

Still dressed in their fancy fancy outfits, except that Taron had rid himself of his tie and waistcoat, opening two more buttons on his shirt, the two gathered the ingredients needed to make some white chocolate chip cookies and as Taron carefully chopped up the white chocolate into little chunks, Robyn guesstimated the measurements of the flour and sugar as best she could, letting Taron do the harder work of beating everything together as he didn’t own a mixer, Robyn throwing in the chocolate and once he had thoroughly mixed the cookie dough, they took turns to roll large balls of dough and place them on the baking tray.

“I can’t wait to eat one warm from the oven!” Taron said excitedly as they sat down on the couch, bending down to open the laces of his shoes so he could take them off, leaving them neatly beside Robyn’s heels beside the coffee table. The sight of their shoes together, made him smile a lot and once he had his socks off too, sat back on the couch with Robyn.

“Best way to have them when they are still a little gooey and chewy.”

“And I have ice-cream in my freezer. I could make an ice-cream sandwich.”

“Sandwich!”

The couch bounced a little as Robyn got up quickly, lifting her dress and she jogged back to Taron’s room where they had put her case back, Taron’s eyes following her for as long as he could, chuckling a little as he wondered what she was up to know. He checked his watch and was a little surprised to see it was near half three in the morning but yet even when he should have felt tired, he was happily content and awake, the power nap finally kicking in as well as the baking, giving him some extra energy. His mind ran in curious thoughts as he waited for Robyn to return and as she skipped back into the kitchen, he chuckled at her.

“What are you up too?”

“What I was going to do for you before we saw my ruined case and made cookies, which we need to keep an eye on or they will burn.” Robyn opened the oven door. “A few more minutes.” She closed the oven door and pulled a fresh pan of bread from the counter top and butter from the fridge. “I should have brought some Irish butter.”

“Did you even look in the fridge?” Taron asked as he got to his feet and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling from the back a gold wrapped package of Irish butter, handing it to Robyn. “I bought one just for you.”

Robyn grinned as she took the butter from him. “You need a butter dish for this and thank you.”

“What are you making?” He leant on his elbows as he watched her open the bread and pull out four slices. He moved to get her two plates and put the bread on it.

“A sandwich.”

“I know that much Robyn. What kind of a sandwich?”

“A tayto sandwich. Your stomach was grumbling earlier. You haven’t eaten anything proper since breakfast.”

He watched her put the bread on one plate and then cut some butter to put on the second, moving to the microwave, putting the plate inside and setting the timer for thirty seconds. “So, you are making me a crisp sandwich.”

She nodded, stopping the microwave. “Yep. Very nutritious and healthy and an Irish stable after a night out.” She took the plate with the softened butter and once beside Taron, started to butter the four slices of bread, making sure there were two slices one each plate. “I’ll forgive you for not having Irish bread too.”

She expected the nudge and met his with one of her own and once had buttered both slices of bread, turned to open the oven to check the cookies. “And done!”

“Here let me. You only have the use of one good hand.” Taking the tea towel from her, Taron carefully took the cookies out, Robyn closing the oven and turning it off. “You do know I am going to eat one of these now right?”

“Give them about three minutes to cool down and then you can. They need a little more time.” She laughed at his face. “Help me make your sandwich and then your cookie will be ready.”

“Negotiating queen.” Taron murmured as he turned around to the island. “So, what do I need to do.”

“Just follow my lead.” She tossed him a packet of cheese and onion crisps and once she had picked her own, gave the packet a little squeeze before opening it up, taking one to eat, grinning as Taron copied her every move. She then poured the crisps onto one slice of bread; a tower of fallings crisps on the slice once she was done. Lifting the second slice of bread she placed it on top of the crisps, hearing a delightful and satisfying crunching sound as she pressed down, hearing the same crunch from Taron’s sandwich too. Without hesitation, Robyn picked up hers with two hands and took a large bite from the corner, nodding happily as she chewed, watching as Taron did the same, a smile growing on his face.

The saltiness from the crisps mixed perfectly with the savoury taste of the bread and as the two different textures from the crunchy crisps and soft bread combined together, Taron nodded his appreciation for the crisp sandwich, taking another large bite. He spoke with his mouth full before going into for another bite.

“I haven’t a clue what you said but I can I guess what it was.” Robyn laughed a little as he took another bite. “Good huh?”

Taron finally swallowed the food in his mouth. “So good.” It definitely wasn’t a full three course meal by any standards but the sandwich was delicious and Taron was feeling very satisfied by the unusual sandwich filling, taking another bite, leaning against the island and he nodded at Robyn’s words. Once he swallowed again, he spoke. “Just what my stomach ordered and cookies for dessert? Perfect.”

While Robyn finished off the last of her sandwich, Taron was on his second cookie, holding it between his teeth as he filled a glass with some milk. The sugar was welcomed but he knew he definitely was going to find it hard to sleep now with the homemade sweet treats. As he took a bite from the cookie the washing machine started to beep to indicate the end of the wash. He dropped his cookie and walked into the laundry room and bent down to open the door. “Can your things go in the drier?” He asked.

Robyn came to crouch beside him. “Erm not really. The jeans will shrink and the t-shirts go all wrinkly.”

“So, radiators it is.” Taron looked to Robyn. “So, you want dry clothes but they have to go on the radiator and by doing that they won’t be dry until tomorrow so you really do intend on wearing this dress for the rest of the weekend, don’t you?”

Robyn nodded enthusiastically. “I will probably never wear this dress again and it is so beautiful Taron that I want to get as much wear out of it as I can.”

“You are going to sleep in it aren’t you.”

“Might do. Let me help you with these.”

Taron knew he felt his cheeks blush as he carefully placed Robyn’s more delicate clothing on the radiators, his stomach in knots as he straightened out the matching black bra to the pants he had just put out, the little lace details on both subtle but very effective to his over active imagination at the moment. Once had he fixed her t-shirt on the radiator too, he made his way back into his living area where Robyn was sitting on the couch routing through her clutch bag. He did a quick turn around back into his bedroom, picking up the large white coloured Armani paper bag to carry with him.

“You sure you don’t want something to wear Robyn. I really don’t mind and I have a bigger selection of clothes for you to choose from. I know I can get you a comfy pair of shorts and a hoodie.” He placed the shopping bag behind the couch so Robyn didn’t see it, coming to sit beside her. He had changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a blue t-shirt but Robyn was adamant that she was wearing her dress until her clothes were dry.

“Nope. I am good.” She pulled out the black velvet Kingsman souvenir that she was given in the restaurant from her handbag. “You know what is in here?”

“Maybe.” He teased.

Robyn pulled open the gold string and looked inside with a smile. She pulled out a pen that was shaped like an umbrella. “I am going to bring this to work with me. It will come in very useful.”

Taron smiled. “Definitely more user friendly then a fidget spinner.”

“I saw that video. You loved that spinner.” Robyn laughed as she dropped the pen and velvet bag into her clutch, throwing it onto the coffee table so she could lean back into the couch, shoulder to shoulder with Taron. “Thanks so much for this evening. I had such a lovely time. I wonder why I was always so against doing this with you.”

“It’s a lot to deal with when you think about everything that is involved with a premier. The press and media, fans, all the cameras and then having to sit and watch my face on screen for two hours.”

“That was definitely the hardest part of the evening.” Robyn shook her head. “So difficult.” She leaned her head onto his shoulder. “Thanks for asking me.”

“Thanks for giving me the vouchers that let me ask you to come with me.”

“You still have a lot of vouchers left to use.”

“Don’t worry Robyn. I am going to be closer to you now so plan to use them in the coming weeks and if I remember correctly, they don’t have an expiration date.” He felt her body move as she laughed. “I had a good evening too.”

“And you can finally let go of all of that pressure you have been holding onto since Florida.” She heard the heavy sigh that left his chest. “Brand new start Taron.”

There was another moment of silence before Taron kissed her head. “I have something for you.” With a very gentle push, he got Robyn to sit up so he could move and stretch his left arm over the back of the couch to pick up the bag, seeing the look of surprise and then flicker of confusion in her eyes. “You never keep to our present pact so why should I?”

“My presents come in tiny boxes, not giant bags.”

Taron set the bag down on the couch between then, Robyn moving to sit crossed legged, fixing her dress so it was gathered in between her legs, as he knelt opposite her. “It is the only bag I had to carry the presents in.”

Robyn rose an eyebrow his way. “An Armani bag?”

Taron shrugged his shoulders. “I have some fancy suits that come in fancy bags. So are we going to let me give you the presents?”

“It doesn’t matter what I say, you will find a way to give them to me somehow. I think we need a new present pact.”

“I think we should scrap the present pact.” Taron added. “You constantly break it.”

“Only with cookies.” Robyn shrugged.

“Cookies are presents. So…” Taron reached into the bag and pulled out a long-wrapped box. “It’s a little heavy so be careful.”

Robyn took the silver wrapped gift, feeling the slight weight in her hands, wondering what on earth it could be. She tore the paper off quickly, thankful that Taron didn’t have the same love for sellotape that she did and as she got the last of the paper off, she smiled widely. “I love these but don’t have one.”

“I couldn’t see one the last time I was at yours and thought it matched your blue décor perfectly.”

The blue lava lamp was nostalgic and Robyn already knew where she was going to put it when she got home. She uncrossed her legs and leaned over so she could put the box on the coffee table. As she made sure the lava lamp was safe on the table, Taron had taken the remaining gifts from the bag and thrown it over the couch out of the way. He picked up the smaller silver wrapped gift and handed it over once she settled back into the couch once more with a grin, not saying anything.

“What’s that grin for?”

“Nothing.” He answered her.

Not believing a word, seeing his grin grow, Robyn quickly ripped the paper from the small rectangle present and took to laughing when she saw what it was, hearing Taron’s laughter too.

“You think I am going to put that on my phone?” She asked him, holding up the pop socket of his face.

“I am not letting you leave my flat until you put it on. In fact, I will do it for you.” Taron got up from the couch and lifted her phone from the coffee table, moving to sit into the couch again. “Pop socket please.”

Even though Robyn had told him she wasn’t going to put the new phone accessory onto her case, she handed over the packet, letting Taron pull the plastic open to get the pop socket of his face out. He very carefully took her current socket off and once he had the cover of the sticky part taken off, he applied some pressure onto the new socket, making sure it was applied properly onto her phone. He grinned as he held it up to her. “Now you can see my face whenever you pick up your phone.”

Robyn took her phone from him and chuckled. “And how am I going to explain this to anyone who picks up my phone?”

“Taron Egerton fan?” He answered her simply.

“Claire is going to get such a kick out of this and I am going to be teased mercilessly.”

“Just tell her I gave it to you.”

“I will, don’t you worry.”

Still smiling, Taron picked up the last gift and handed it over to her. “You can change it back if you want.”

As she took the present, Robyn shook her head. “Nope. I love it. I am keeping it on. Thanks Taron.”

“Don’t thank me yet. You haven’t seen what this one is yet.”

“Is it a bigger print of your face?” She asked.

“Not quite.”

“Something else?”

“Robyn!” Taron’s eyes widened at her words, his lips turning into a grin as he saw her smirk. “Just open it.”

It only took her five seconds to rip all the paper off and that beautiful smile that he loved so much, that lit up her eyes, quickly appeared on her face. It was an idea that came to him as he walked past a t-shirt print shop in London on the way to an interview Thursday morning and he asked Lyndsey to ask in the shop if they printed on other items as well as t-shirts and once she came with a nod, Taron called into the shop between interviews to get something made for Robyn and judging by her face and how she threw herself into him for a hug, that she loved the present.

Robyn hugged him tightly, getting used to the sideways hugs she had with him, kissing his jaw lightly as she moved away from him. She picked up the cushion she had thrown to the side as she went to hug Taron and lightly ran her fingers over the chicken, love heart, rocket and man emoji that were printed on the front of the white cushion, with blue tassels on all four corners. “Best gift ever and it will sit nicely on my couch.”

“Better than the dress?” Taron asked.

“Comes a very close second. I love this so much. Our favourite emoji’s.”

Taron grinned and nodded. “Perhaps over used emojis.”

“Perhaps but sometimes an emoji is all you need.” She reached over to take his hand and give it a squeeze. “Thank you Taron. These are brilliant. All of them.”

“Even my face on your phone.”

“Especially your face on my phone, though…” She picked up her phone and swiped the screen. “You might already be there.”

Taron took her phone seeing the picture of him sleeping on her bed hugging cwtch, groaned a little. “You really had to pick that one?” He asked her.

“Well it is your favourite thing to do.” She took her phone back from him. “Taron thank you so much for these. They are so thoughtful and perfect.”

“Don’t know if they equal a stunning tie pin.” He looked down his hands which were tangled together on his lap but had no choice but to look up as Robyn put two fingers under his chin to make him lift his head.

“Do you want a lecture from me because you know I am so good with my words.” It was a slow smile that filled his face and he shook his head. “Good.” She leaned in and placed the lightest of kisses to the side of his lips. “I love them all and you too.”

“I know.”

Robyn gave the cushion a cuddle and looked up to him. “Did you spray this with your aftershave?” She asked him, watching as he moved so he was sitting properly on the couch.

“Maybe.”

Robyn grinned, changing her position too so she was sitting beside him. “Thanks.”

“Welcome.” He closed his eyes, letting his head lay back against the couch, his body overcome with a yawn, followed by another. He felt Robyn lift his left arm.

“It’s so late or rather early.”

Taron took a glance to his watch and groaned. “We’ve been up for nearly twenty-two hours.”

“I think sleeping will replace movie’s tomorrow.” Robyn said as she slipped her hand into his. “You are going to be so tired for Monday.”

“Good thing you like to take pictures of me sleeping because it is all I am going to be doing for the next two days.”

“Let’s get you comfy then. Bed.”

Taron didn’t even need to be persuaded as Robyn stood up and pulled him to his feet. She waited for him for turn off some lights before following him to his bedroom, where he turned on his bed side lamp before switching off the main light.

“You want to take the bathroom first?” He asked.

“Sure. Give me five.” She started to walk away from him but turned back. “It will be longer than five.”

“Take your time.”

Robyn picked up her toiletry bag from her case and walked into the on suite, closing the door behind her. With the excitement of the late night, the sudden activities and Taron’s generosity, she had forgotten about her sore hand and only remembered how tender it was as she started to take off her make up from the evening. She had to remember to message Stella to thank her for keeping her look so simple but also so pretty and ask her what products she used as the make-up still sat perfectly hours later. She grumbled to herself at her reflection without her make-up, black dark circles deep under her eyes. Once she had given her face a through wash, patting it dry with Taron’s clean towel, she rubbed in her night moisturiser and a little eyes cream, hoping it would help ease the darkness on her skin.

Once she was make-up free and had her teeth brushed, she looked down to the dress which she was still wearing and chuckled. As much fun as it had been getting to wear such a fabulous gown for the evening, it really wasn’t sleeping material and she knew she wouldn’t be able to lay comfortably on her side with the fitted corset and finally admitted defeat. The dress was going to have to come off. She opened the bathroom door and leaned her head out.

“Hey Taron?” She saw him laying on his pillows, his hands behind his head.

“Yep.” He titled his head towards her.

“Any chance I could borrow some clothes?”

“I left some on the dresser for you.” Looking to her left, Robyn saw some neatly folded clothes on his set of wooden drawers. “I knew you would give in.”

Robyn took a step out of the bathroom, her hands on her hips. “I didn’t give in. I just know you like cuddles before you sleep and this dress has so much material it would get in the way for cuddles.”

“Sure Robyn.” Taron leant up on his elbows on the bed.

“Thanks for the clothes.” Robyn picked up the bundle and turned to go back into the bathroom, kicking the door behind her. Taron had left her a wonderfully soft pair of black shorts and a long-sleeved red top. They both looked comfortable and cosy but as she looked down to her dress, she knew she faced a problem. Stella had to help her into her dress earlier that evening and as she looked to her sore hand, she had no idea how she going to get out of it alone. She groaned as she realised she was going to have to ask Taron for help and it was a new predicament she found herself in. Slipping into the shorts under the dress, she then made her way back out into the bedroom, Taron looking up as she wandered out.

“Ok chicken I know you love the dress and you can bring it home and wear it all you want around your house but it really is not the best choice for sleeping in.”

“Erm I have a bit of a problem and I need some help.”

“Need to be fix your bra again?” Taron chuckled.

“Well, maybe a bit more than that.” She watched as Taron sat up on the bed, crossing his legs. “I need help to get out of the dress.” She could feel her cheeks reddening. “Stella had to help me get into it and even without a busted hand, I still would need some help.”

“I can zip you out. That’s no problem Robyn.” Taron made to get off the bed but her next words stopped him.

“Yeah there isn’t actually a zip. It was literally pulled down onto me and I need your to help pull it back off.”

Taron's heart raced as he crawled off the bed and came to stand beside Robyn. “I can help you.” She didn’t look at him as he spoke to her. “I will keep my eyes closed.”

His words made her smile. “I have the shorts on already and do have underwear on.”

“And I have seen your underwear before. Nothing new there but sure let’s get you out of this dress.”

“Taron…”

“I will keep my eyes closed Robyn. Just tell me the best way to do this.”

“From the bottom up.” Robyn rolled her eyes and gently pushed on Taron’s chest as he giggled. “Grow up.”

She directed him to bundle up the material from the bottom of the dress at the back and once he had it in his hands, Robyn lifted her arms into the air and Taron pulled the corset of the dress up and with an extra hand from Robyn, they got the dress over her head. Robyn felt his hands brush over the skin of her sides as he very gently tugged the dress over her head, his light touch sent wonderful tingles down her body. She was very thankful for his height and help and as he carefully lifted the green dress right up over her head and body, whereas before she would have kept her two arms in front of her body, now she didn’t bother, completely trusting Taron as he got her out of her dress. She snuck a look to him as he held the dress in his arms and smiled as he kept his promise of keeping his eyes closed, even putting one hand over his eyes as he held the dress. Robyn stepped into the bathroom, to grab the red top and slipped on, walking out of the bathroom as she did so, the soft cotton covering her chilled skin, the material baggy and perfect for a cosy sleep.

Taron heard Robyn step into the bathroom without a word and he opened his eyes to see a glimpse of her heading into the bathroom, a full hitch of his breath filling him as Robyn’s beautifully smooth bare back from neck to where his shorts sat very low on her hips, came into his eye line and had to steady himself on his feet for a second, quickly closing his eyes and covering them with his hand again as he heard her step out of the bathroom. The brief touch of his hands on her skin, left his fingers burning and he was glad he had to keep a hold of the dress as it gave him something do with his hands.

“Ok all done.”

Opening his middle and index finger, Taron took a peek at her. “I miss the dress.”

“Of course you do.” Robyn pulled a trousers clothes hanger from his wardrobe and took the dress from him, laying it out on the bed, attaching the hanger to the green material.

“Let me.” Taron picked up the dress and hung it on the outside of his wardrobe. “Now all sorted.” He came to stand back beside her. “You all finished in the bathroom?”

“Yep all yours.”

“Go and get settled on the bed. I will be right back.”

As Taron closed the bathroom door, Robyn walked to the bed and got up onto her side, pulling the covers back so she could get cosy underneath the cotton duvet. She pulled draiocht over to her, giving the green dinosaur a tight squeeze, cuddling into it as she snuggled back into Taron’s soft pillows, inhaling the lovely scent from where he had been resting. It felt nice to be laying down in a soft bed after the rush of the day and as she closed her eyes, the tiredness immediately set in. All her worries about the premier last weekend had really been for nothing and she had had such a wonderful evening getting to celebrate Taron’s success with him.

“Cwtch is going to be jealous when he hears that you have been cuddling another dinosaur.” Taron turned off the bathroom light, smiling as he saw Robyn looking adorable curled up in a ball on his bed. He saw a smile on her face and he climbed up onto the bed beside her, kicking his legs under the covers, pulling them up to his waist.

“Cwtch will understand.” Robyn whispered; her words slightly muffled as she dug her face a little deeper into his pillow. Opening one eye, she looked up to him. “Or we could just not tell him.”

Taron chuckled. “It will be our secret.” He gently brushed some hair away from her forehead, Robyn staying nestled into his dinosaur. “Want to have a cuddle with a warm body instead?”

Leaving draiocht behind her back, Robyn shuffled over into Taron’s open left arm, resting her head on his shoulder, smiling tiredly as Taron pulled the covers right up to her chin. She felt his chest rise and fall as he yawned, his eyes closing as he happily sank further into the bed feeling Robyn lazily drape her arm over his stomach.

“Taron?”

“Hmmm?” He sleepily replied.

“Thanks for looking after me today, keeping by my side.”

With his eyes closed, Taron placed a kiss on her hair. “Easy to do chicken. Thanks for looking out for me too, bringing that sass and feeding me turtles.”

Robyn laughed lightly against him. “Technically you gave me the turtles. I just waited to share them with you.”

“Right decision too.” Taron chuckled. “And I told you, I will always look after you.” He kissed her hair again. “Now you need to sleep.” He felt her hum against his shoulder. “Movie day tomorrow.”

“Sounds good to me.” She nestled her face a little more into his shoulder, feeling him rest his hand on her waist. “Wanna get the light there rocketman?”

Taron stretched his right hand over to turn off the light and as they were plunged into the early light of dawn, they sighed happily.

“Sleep good.” Taron wrapped his left arm around Robyn, pulling her tighter into him. “So glad you came Robyn.”

“Me too Taron.”

His warmth was always so comforting and it was so easy to rest against him, feeling safe and snug and she was so thankful for him in more ways than one over the whole weekend and as she felt herself drifting off, her last thoughts were that she would be more than willing to attend another red-carpet event with him, knowing they weren’t actually as scary as they thought they were, especially when she had a wonderful caring man by her side.


End file.
